Novel Spring Love
by Hananako
Summary: Setelah mengalami kecelakaan, Hinata secara misterius berubah menjadi salah satu karakter dalam novel yang berjudul Spring Love. Nasib tokoh itu menyedihkan, ia hidup dalam penderitaan hingga akhirnya dicampakkan sang suami demi wanita lain. Tak ingin nasibnya berakhir seperti itu Hinata memutuskan untuk merubah alur cerita. Dilanjutkan di wattpad. Username : Hana nako
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

Hinata menatap langit biru kota Konoha.

Sudah satu minggu ia terdampar di tempat ini.

Satu minggu yang lalu Hinata Fujioka hanyalah seorang gadis biasa berumur 24 tahun yang tinggal di kota Tokyo dengan kehidupan biasa. Pagi itu Hinata pergi ke tempat kerjanya menaiki bus sambil membawa novel berjudul yang _Spring Love_ di tangannya _._ Semalam ia baru saja selesai membaca novel _Spring Love_ yang direkomendasikan temannya karena nama tokoh _Hinata_ dalam cerita itu mirip dengannya. Tidak hanya nama, penggambaran ciri fisik keduanya juga mirip. Rambut berwarna indigo, kulit seputih susu, mata amethyst dan perilaku yang cenderung pemalu. Hinata sempat curiga bahwa pengarang novel ini meminjam karakternya untuk dimasukkan dalam cerita.

 _Aneh,_ pikir Hinata sambil membolak-balikkan novel yang dipegangnya. _Tidak ada nama pengarang yang dicantumkan._

Ketika ia sedang melamun tiba-tiba seluruh penumpang bus berteriak histeris. Ketika Hinata mendongak, tubuhnya seolah kaku dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Sebuah truk besar kehilangan kendali dan meluncur ke arah bus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat bus dan truk hampir bertabrakan, Hinata menutup kedua matanya sambil menjerit. Suara dentuman terdengar keras ditelinganya, setelah itu disusul rasa sakit luar biasa yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian semua suara dan rasa sakit menghilang, berubah menjadi kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

Ketika ia membuka matanya hal yang misterius terjadi padanya. Hinata Fujioka berubah menjadi Hinata Hyuuga…

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai macam cara bahwa apa yang menimpanya hanyalah mimpi. Namun semua usaha itu berakhir sia-sia karena semua ini memang nyata. Hinata harus mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang adalah Hinata Fujioka _dan_ Hinata Hyuuga. Ia memiliki memori hidup sebagai Hinata Fujioka dan Hinata Hyuuga. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya pusing karena Hinata Hyuuga adalah tokoh fiksi dalam sebuah novel. TOKOH FIKSI! Bukankah ini artinya dunia ini adalah novel itu sendiri? Bahkan kota ini bernama Konoha. KONOHA! Hinata yakin di belahan dunia manapun tidak ada kota bernama itu.

Hinata merasa pusing, bingung, takut, lelah dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi.

Mungkin…

Hinata lalu berpikir keras. Hinata Fujioka yang hidup di Tokyo mengalami kecelakaan satu minggu yang lalu. Kecelakaan tragis seperti itu hampir tidak memungkinkan korbannya bisa selamat. Itu artinya Hinata Fujioka mungkin saja meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Namun entah kekuatan magis apa yang membuat jiwa Hinata Fujioka justru berpindah ke Hinata Hyuuga yang hidup di Konoha. Bukankah ini artinya jiwanya telah berpindah ke dalam dimensi lain dengan sendirinya?

 ** _WHAT THE HELL?!_**

Hinata memijat pelipis kepalanya yang pening sambil berusaha berpikir positif.

 _Kami-sama telah memberikan kesempatan hidup kedua, meskipun ia harus hidup sebagai Hinata Hyuuga._

Hinata Fujioka adalah yatim piatu yang hidup di panti asuhan sejak bayi karena dibuang orang tuanya. Ia hidup sederhana bersama anak panti lainnya sampai lulus sekolah di usia 18 tahun dan mulai hidup mandiri di kota Tokyo. Di usianya yang ke 24 bisa dibilang ia memiliki pekerjaan mapan dan tempat tinggal layak. Kehidupannya biasa-biasa saja bahkan dianggap membosankan oleh sebagian orang,

Hinata Hyuuga adalah putri pertama dari pengusaha kaya bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Dari informasi yang ia dapatkan Hinata Hyuuga memiliki seorang adik bernama Hanabi Hyuuga dan sepupu bernama Neji Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga yang saat ini berusia 24 tahun dibesarkan dalam ekonomi mapan sejak kecil. Saat ini ia bekerja di perusahaan Hyuuga bersama ayah dan sepupunya.

Hidup sebagai Hinata Hyuuga hampir memiliki segalanya yang tidak dimiliki Hinata Fujioka. Keluarga yang menyayanginya, tempat tinggal yang layak, pekerjaan yang mapan, keuangan yang stabil…

"…"

"TERIMA KASIH KAMI-SAMA KAU SUDAH MEMBERIKU KESEMPATAN UNTUK HIDUP KEDUA!"

.

.

"Hinata-nee beneran sudah baikan?"

"Tentu saja Hanabi-chan. Satu minggu waktu yang cukup untuk beristirahat." Kata Hinata dengan semangat.

Hanabi memandang kakak perempuannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Ada yang _berbeda_ dalam diri kakaknya namun Hanabi tidak tahu apa yang _berbeda_. Satu minggu yang lalu kakaknya jatuh sakit lalu mengurung diri di kamar tanpa ingin diganggu siapapun. Perilaku Hinata tersebut memancing kekhawatiran dari semua orang karena Hinata tidak hanya mogok makan namun juga mogok bicara. Hal tersebut berubah ketika sore tadi Hinata akhirnya keluar dari kamar dengan mood yang ceria dan meminta dimasakkan makan malam enak. Semua orang akhirnya bernafas lega karena sang nona akhirnya pulih kembali.

Hanabi memandang kakaknya yang melahap makan malamnya dengan ekpresi ceria. Ekspresi kelegaan muncul di wajah Hanabi melihat kakaknya baik-baik saja. Meskipun Hanabi masih merasa adanya perbedaan dalam diri kakaknya namun asalkan Hinata baik-baik saja maka itu sudah cukup.

.

.

Hidup sebagai Hinata Hyuuga lebih mudah daripada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Mungkin hal ini tidak terlepas dari ingatan yang dimiliki Hinata Hyuuga yang asli dan kepribadian keduanya yang hampir mirip.

Keluarga saat ini bukanlah kemewahan yang hanya bisa diangankan saja. ia kini memiliki ayah yang keras namun penyayang, kakak sepupu yang perhatiannya melebihi kakak kandung, adik perempuan yang nakal dan manja namun tetap manis dan kenangan tentang seorang ibu yang meskipun sudah meninggal 7 tahun lalu namun memori yang dimiliki tetap hidup dalam hatinya dan memberinya kehangatan.

.

.

Waktu bergulir cepat. Tidak terasa sudah 2 bulan Hinata hidup di dunia baru ini sebagai Hinata Hyuuga. Ia sangat bersyukur mendapatkan hidup kedua dan memiliki semua yang pernah ia impikan.

Namun ia lupa bahwa alur cerita novel harus tetap berlanjut.

.

.

Hinata menatap wajah Hiashi dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sasuke Uchiha meskipun baru berusia 25 tahun ia merupakan pengusaha jenius yang memimpin Uchiha Group menjadi sukses seperti saat ini. Mungkin ini semua terdengar tiba-tiba bagimu, namun sebenarnya perjodohan ini sudah diatur sejak usiamu 5 tahun…" Kata Hiashi

 _Tunggu dulu…_

"Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut karena kupikir pihak Uchiha telah melupakan perjodohan ini. Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria yang baik, Hinata. Dia pria yang bermartabat, bertanggung jawab dan pekerja keras. Sangat sulit untuk menemukan pria seperti itu…"

 _Tunggu sebentar…_

"Aku harap kau tidak menolak perjodohan ini, Hinata. Sasuke Uchiha bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin secepatnya melangsungkan pernikahan ini jika kau menerimanya. Aku hanya ingin putriku mendapatkan pendamping yang layak dan menurutku Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria yang tepat."

"…"

"Hinata?"

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan gejolak di hatinya. Semua kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan selama 2 bulan ini telah membuatnya lupa bahwa dunia ini adalah dunia di dalam novel dan Hinata adalah seorang tokoh yang memiliki peran di dalamnya. Bagaimanapun juga cerita di dalam novel harus tetap bergulir dan Hinata merupakan bagian dari cerita itu.

"Otou-san, be-berilah wa-waktu sebentar padaku untuk me-me-mikirkannya."

.

.

Pernikahan ini akan tetap dilangsungkan, Hinata tahu itu. Meskipun Hiashi sangat menyayangi putrinya namun ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Hiashi selesai, Hinata langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Setelah cukup tenang ia lalu mengingat-ingat alur cerita novel _Spring Love_ yang dibacanya. Untunglah Hinata memiliki ingatan bagus sehingga dengan jelas ia bisa mengingat keseluruhan alur cerita itu.

Novel _Spring Love_ menceritakan tentang lika-liku kisah cinta Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Mereka berdua jatuh cinta saat duduk di bangku sekolah SMP dan berpacaran ketika menginjak SMA. Hubungan keduanya sangat harmonis hingga tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Uchiha membuat jalinan cinta mereka putus. Setelah tragedi itu sikap Sasuke yang dulunya hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Ia mengabaikan Sakura dan sahabat karibnya yang bernama Naruto Namikaze yang diam-diam sangat mencintai Sakura. Hidup Sasuke hanya berfokus pada mengembangkan perusahaan yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya dan kerja kerasnya berhasil membawanya menuju kesuksesan walau usianya cukup muda.

Meskipun dihadapkan pada sikap dingin Sasuke namun Sakura tidak menyerah. Dia tetap berusaha melelehkan hati Sasuke yang beku dengan cintanya. Meskipun Sasuke menikahi Hinata namun Sakura masih tidak ingin menyerah. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan Sasuke belajar menerima kembali cinta Sakura.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita yang dicintainya tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Naruto hanya bisa mendukung Sakura dan berharap wanita itu bisa bahagia dengan pria pujaannya. Di sisi lain Hinata yang juga mencintai Sasuke tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ada wanita lain yang mendapatkan hati suaminya. Hinata yang sakit hati akhirnya berusaha mencelakai Sakura namun usahanya gagal. Sasuke yang mengetahui kejahatan Hinata akhirnya menceraikannya.

Setelah perceraiannya, Sasuke kembali menjalin kasih dengan Sakura dan hubungan mereka sangat romantis. Suatu hari saat mereka berdua pergi berkencan, mereka bertemu kembali dengan Hinata. Ketika Hinata melihat mantan suaminya bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya, hatinya yang hancur membuatnya melarikan diri dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tidak sadar bahwa ada mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Hinata meninggal setelah dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya Hinata mengatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi ia masih mencintai Sasuke dan berpesan agar Sakura selalu membahagiakan Sasuke.

Kisah cinta Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya berakhir dengan bahagia. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Sakura sebuah lamaran romantis diberikan oleh Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian mereka mengucap janji suci pernikahan saat musim semi.

 _Akhir cerita yang bahagia…_

.

.

Mungkin Hinata akan berkomentar seperti itu jika saja bukan nyawanya yang menjadi taruhan.

Dan kisah macam apa ini? Ketika suaminya direbut oleh wanita lain haruskah seorang istri hanya berpangku tangan saja? Sakura adalah wanita yang tidak tahu malu karena menggoda pria beristri namun kenapa semua orang membelanya? Istri mana yang tidak panas hatinya ketika suaminya memberikan hatinya pada wanita lain. Tak heran Hinata menaruh dendam pada Sakura hingga berusaha mencelakainya. Namun kenapa Sakura yang justru menang dan Hinata yang kalah?

Tidak… tidak… Hinata tidak bisa menerima akhir kisah seperti ini. Mengapa dia yang harus mati? Sudah cukup baginya merasakan satu kali mati, ia tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

 _Apa yang harus dilakukan?_

Hinata bisa saja menolak pernikahan ini dan menghindari semua konflik itu namun Hiashi pasti tidak akan membiarkannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain harus menikah dengan Sasuke…

 _Ayo berpikir…_

Hinata Hyuuga bercerai dengan Sasuke karena Hinata berusaha mencelakai Sakura. Ia mencelakai Sakura karena kecemburuannya pada wanita itu. Ia cemburu pada Sakura karena Sakura mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Sakura bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke yang telah memiliki istri karena ia memiliki kesempatan untuk merebut hati Sasuke.

 _Haruskah ia merebut hati Sasuke?_

Namun apakah ia bisa? Lawannya adalah Sakura Haruno cinta pertama Sasuke yang telah mengenalnya sejak lama. Sedangkan Hinata? Jangankan berbincang dengan Sasuke, bertatap muka saja belum pernah. Ditambah lagi kepribadian Sasuke yang super dingin membuat Hinata ragu bisa melakukannya.

 _Lalu?_

Sakura bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke karena kegigihannya dalam mendekati Sasuke. Jadi… Hinata akan berusaha menghalangi mereka bertemu. Jika mereka tidak bertemu itu artinya mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta. Itu artinya Sasuke tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura dan posisi Hinata sebagai istri sah tidak akan tergeser.

 **Rencana sempurna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **Fic ini adalah SASUHINA jadi bagi yang merasa keberatan dengan pair ini mohon pengertiannya. Fic ini hanya dibuat untuk menyalurkan imajinasi saya, tidak ada maksud lain untuk menyinggung para fans SASUSAKU dan NARUHINA.**

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

"Hinata-nee, aku masih tidak percaya sebulan lagi kau akan menikahi seorang Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Hanabi tanpa mampu menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa paman Hiashi sedang mengatakan sebuah lelucon. Tidak kusangka bahwa kau memang benar-benar menikah." Kata Neji dengan datar. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang menyantap makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Y-ya… bahkan aku sempat schock saat mendengarnya." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Aku yakin pasti Sasuke Uchiha akan jatuh cinta pada nee-chan. Cepat atau lambat aku yakin itu akan terjadi." Kata Hanabi dengan bersemangat.

"Uchiha pasti orang yang bodoh jika tidak menyadari pesona Hinata. Jika suamimu kelak memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, katakan padaku, akan kubuat dia menyesalinya." Ucap Neji.

Hinata yang mendengar itu semua hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia memang bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga yang asli namun kasih sayangnya kepada kedua orang yang duduk di disampingnya itu murni dan tulus. Ia merasa bahagia bisa mendapatkan perhatian seorang kakak dan adik. Jadi mana mungkin ia tega menghancurkan hati mereka berdua dengan mengatakan bahwa pernikahan ini adalah sumber malapetaka baginya. Ia bertekad tidak ingin melibatkan mereka dalam kisah rumit yang akan segera dimulai.

.

.

Konoha tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo ataupun kota-kota lain di yang berada di kehidupannya dulu. Mereka memiliki bahasa yang sama, kebudayaan dan tradisi yang sama, teknologi yang sama, bahkan makanan yang disantap setiap hari tidak berbeda jauh. Jika Hinata mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat ini ia telah menginjakkan kaki di dunia yang berbeda, ia pasti akan menganggap Konoha adalah bagian dari kota Tokyo.

Namun meski terdapat banyak kesamaan, ada perbedaan nyata antara kedua dunia itu. Salah satunya adalah tata letak geografis. Selain Konoha, ada beberapa wilayah seperti Iwa, Suna, Kiri, dan kota-kota lain yang asing baginya. Selain itu terdapat pula berbagai pengetahuan umum berbeda di dunia baru ini seperti nama-nama artis terkenal, judul film, sejarah, dan karya seni yang tidak pernah Hinata tahu.

Setelah Hinata menerima lamaran pernikahan itu, ia langsung menyibukkan diri untuk mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai sosok yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, baik melalui ingatannya ataupun sumber lain yang didapatnya di dunia ini.

.

.

Hinata tidak berkedip menatap layar ponselnya.

Ia memandangi foto Sasuke Uchiha di ponselnya dengan seksama, mencernanya dan kemudian menyimpan gambar itu di memorinya.

 _Damn…_

Tak heran mengapa Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Hyuuga tergila-gila pada tokoh utama pria ini. Ia terlalu SEMPURNA. Wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, bahkan ia memiliki kekayaannya yang tidak bisa dihitung. Uh-oh… bahkan jantungnya mulai berdegub kencang meskipun hanya memandang wajah pria itu lewat layar ponsel. Dan yang terpenting lagi adalah ia akan menikahi pria itu dalam hitungan hari.

"…."

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Dipandanginya kembali foto itu. Rambut hitam, kulit putih, hidung mancung, alis tegas, mata hitam misterius, bibir sensual… semuanya sempurna. Sikap dinginnya justru membuat sosoknya menjadi semakin misterius dan menarik. Tak heran banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta padanya. Dan Hinata takut tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi salah satu dari wanita itu. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa, okay? Jika dihadapkan dengan sosok semacam itu bahkan hatinya tidak akan kebal.

Semua tragedi yang menimpa Hinata Hyuuga berawal dari rasa cintanya yang dalam pada Sasuke. Oleh karena itu ia bertekad tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria berambut raven itu. Akan tetapi hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan ketika hanya memandang foto pria itu saja membuat kedua matanya tidak mampu berkedip, bisa dibayangkan jika bertemu secara langsung jantungnya mungkin saja copot.

Ia hanya bisa mengumpat pada pengarang novel _Spring Love_ yang bahkan namanya saja tidak ia ketahui, karena menciptakan tokoh utama sesempurna ini. Seharusnya sang Pengarang memberinya cela dan kelemahan agar membuat si tokoh utama terlihat seperti pria biasa…

Setidaknya ia tidak menggambarkan sosok Hinata Hyuuga dengan buruk. Akan jauh lebih sial lagi jika ia terjebak dalam tubuh tokoh cerita yang memiliki tubuh gendut dan berkeriput. Hiiiii… Hinata begidik membayangkannya.

Secara keseluruhan penampilan fisik Hinata Fujioka dan Hinata Hyuuga memiliki kemiripan 85%. Warna rambut dan mata keduanya sama, rambut indigo dan mata amethyst. Hanya saja struktur wajah dan bentuk tubuh Hinata Hyuuga lebih menarik dibandingkan Hinata Fujioka. Saat pertama kali bercermin di dunia baru ini, Hinata sempat tercengang karena ia mengenali pantulan wajah wanita itu adalah milikknya namun entah kenapa terasa _berbeda_ , lebih memancarkan aura feminim yang lembut. Setelah itu ia mengamati tubuhnya dan terkejut karena bentuk tubuh seperti ini adalah tubuh yang ia idam-idamkan, langsing namun berisi. Sangat berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang lama, kurus dan rata.

Menurut alur novel, Hinata akan bertemu Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya di depan altar pernikahan. Itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama bagi Hinata Hyuuga. Sikapnya yang pemalu dan rendah diri membuatnya selalu salah tingkah, membuatnya tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa cintanya dengan baik pada Sasuke selama berumah tangga. Hal itulah yang membuatnya kalah dari Sakura yang selalu memiliki sikap percaya diri.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang gadis bernasib malang. Ia menikahi pria dingin yang tidak pernah menghargai cinta tulusnya. Pria itu mengabaikan semua perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan istrinya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama cinta masa lalunya. Sasuke memang brengsek, namun pria itu juga tidak bisa disalahkan karena Sasuke selalu merasa risih ketika berada di dekat Hinata. Menurutnya wanita itu terlalu lemah dan menyebalkan. Sikapnya yang pendiam dan penurut membuatnya bosan. Tak heran ia lebih memilih berada di sisi Sakura yang ceria karena wanita itu membuatnya nyaman. Hinata yang malang hanya bisa mengubur rasa cintanya dalam-dalam.

Kepedihan yang ditanggungnya membuat Hinata berubah. Sosok wanita penurut dan pemalu berubah menjadi wanita yang penuh amarah dan dendam. Ia berusaha mencelakai Sakura ketika ada kesempatan namun itu semua selalu digagalkan oleh Naruto yang selalu berada di pihak Sakura dan melindungi wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Ketika Hinata mengadukan kesedihannya pada kakak sepupunya, Neji, mereka lalu bersekongkol bersama untuk melenyapkan Sakura. Namun usaha tersebut gagal kembali. Sasuke yang marah akhirnya berusaha memenjarakan mereka berdua namun Sakura dengan kebaikan hatinya menghentikan itu. Akan tetapi sebagai gantinya Sasuke menceraikan Hinata dan menendang gadis itu keluar dari kehidupannya.

Ketika membaca novel itu Hinata Fujioka merasa iba dengan sosok Hinata Hyuuga, gadis lugu dan pemalu yang berubah menjadi jahat karena sakit hatinya. Perasaan ibanya hanya sebatas itu saja, selebihnya ia tetap mendukung kisah cinta antara si tokoh utama Sasuke dan Sakura dan mengesampingkan sosok Hinata Hyuuga. Namun lain lagi masalahnya sekarang. Saat ini ia hidup sebagai Hinata Hyuuga, itu artinya rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Hinata Hyuuga adalah rasa sakitnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi sosok wanita malang yang hanya bisa menyimpan luka hati yang dideritanya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak akan kalah dari Sakura Haruno meskipun lawannya adalah sang tokoh utama karena kalah sama dengan nasibnya yang berakhir tragis. Ia tidak akan mundur meskipun Sakura lebih cantik, lebih percaya diri, lebih berpengalaman, lebih bertalenta, lebih mengenal Sasuke, dan pernah memiliki hati pria itu…

"…"

 ** _Lalu apa kelebihan Hinata?!_**

Mungkin sebaiknya ia membekali diri sendiri terlebih dulu sebelum maju berperang…

.

.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura. Kau sudah mabuk." Ucap Naruto sambil merebut gelas berisi vodka dari tangan wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, Naruto. Pria yang kucintai justru menikahi wanita lain. Katakan apa kurangnya diriku? Apa aku kurang cantik? Apa perhatian yang kuberikan padanya masih kurang? Apa yang salah?! Mengapa ia mengabaikanku dan justru menikahi wanita lain yang tidak dikenalnya? Katakan!."

Selesai mengutarakan beban hatinya Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto hanya bisa memandang wanita yang menangis dihadapannya tanpa mampu berkata apapun. Kesal, sedih, iba, marah bercampur menjadi satu. Ia ingin menghajar Sasuke karena sahabatnya itu tanpa pemberitahuan apapun mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi seorang Hyuuga, mengabaikan perasaan Sakura yang selama ini masih mencintainya. Meskipun Sasuke telah menutup pintu hatinya namun Sakura tidak pernah menyerah. Wanita itu yakin suatu saat nanti ia dapat mencairkan hati Sasuke yang membeku.

Naruto tahu bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan Sakura demi mendapatkan kembali hati Sasuke. Pria berambut blonde itu hanya bisa menghibur Sakura ketika wanita itu mencurahkan kesedihannya setiap kali Sasuke menolak perhatian yang diberikan Sakura.

Naruto mencintai Sakura. Sangat, sangat mencintainya. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah kebahagiaan Sakura meskipun itu artinya ia harus melihatnya bersanding dengan sahabatnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyum bahagia di wajah cantik itu, bukannya air mata seperti saat ini. Apapun yang terjadi kebahagiaan Sakura adalah nomor satu, jika Sakura merasa bahagia ketika Sasuke mencintainya lagi maka dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto akan membantunya merebut hati Sasuke.

.

.

Menjelang hari pernikahan banyak yang harus dipersiapkan oleh Hinata mulai dari gaun pengantin, gedung, jamuan, hingga tamu undangan karena sang mempelai pria menyerahkan seluruhnya ke tangan mempelai wanita. Hal tersebut membuatnya mengesampingkan persoalan tentang cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Jika Hinata tidak sedang sibuk mengurusi pernikahannya maka ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Hanabi berkomentar bahwa kakaknya tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi sesering mungkin setelah ia menikah oleh karena itu mereka harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dengan baik. Tanpa bisa dicegah air mata Hinata mengalir, ia merasa bersyukur bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang baik di kehidupan keduanya.

Tanpa terasa hari pernikahan telah tiba. Sejak pagi Hinata membiarkan dirinya didandani bak boneka oleh penata riasnya. Pikirannya jauh menerawang, membayangkan kehidupan yang akan dijalaninya setelah menikah. Apapun yang akan terjadi ia akan menghadapinya dengan berani (meskipun sebenarnya nyalinya masih ciut).

Dengan didampingi ayahnya ia melangkah menuju altar pernikahan melewati ratusan tamu undangan. Ia meneguhkan hatinya. _Ia bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga, ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha. TIDAK AKAN JATUH CINTA._

Meskipun Hinata berulangkali mengucapkan mantra itu namun ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata kelam milik sosok pria berjas putih di altar pernikahan, semua akal sehatnya menghilang dan yang tersisa hanyalah debaran jantung yang tidak beraturan.

 _Deg… deg… deg…_

Debaran jantung itu semakin kacau ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Dapat ia rasakan wajahnya memerah, dadanya sesak, dan ratusan kupu-kupu seakan berterbangan di perutnya. Ketika Hinata sampai di sisinya dapat ia lihat wajah pria itu jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan foto yang ada di layar ponselnya. Ketika prosesi ikrar pernikahan telah selesai, maka yang tersisa hanyalah ciuman yang harus dilakukan oleh sang pengantin. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar Hinata menunggu kecupan itu. Dan ketika bibir mereka menyatu jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Hinata mengakui kekalahannya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencegah ini terjadi namun hatinya tidak bisa berbohong meski akal sehatnya selalu menyangkal.

 _Ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha…_

 **.**

 **Please RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

.

Sejujurnya Hinata tidak terlalu mengingat rentetan acara siang tadi. Tidak banyak yang menarik perhatiannya kecuali saat sang tokoh utama wanita Sakura Haruno muncul di hadapannya.

Sakura sangat cantik, Hinata akui itu. Tubuhnya yang langsing terlihat menawan dalam balutan gaun berwarna krem. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai membingkai wajah cantik bermata hijau yang terlihat sendu.

Sakura dengan tangan gemetar dan suara perlahan menyampaikan ucapan selamatnya. Disampingnya berdiri Naruto Namikaze dengan senyuman kaku di bibirnya. Mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara, hanya basa-basi sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan acara. Saat mereka pergi Hinata sempat melihat pundak Sakura yang bergetar dan tangan Naruto di punggung Sakura yang membimbingnya melangkah menjauh.

.

.

Setelah acara selesai Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata menuju kediaman baru mereka. Hinata mengamati rumah lantai dua yang mulai saat ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Rumah bergaya modern dihadapannya terlihat megah meskipun tidak sebesar kediaman Hyuuga. Halamannya tidak terlalu luas namun terlihat asri. Ketika masuk ke dalam, desain interior yang dipilih memancarkan kesan elegan yang membuat Hinata terpana.

Selama acara pernikahan hingga saat ini mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara. Sasuke adalah pria pendiam yang tidak menyukai basa-basi. Cara bicaranya dingin dan kaku. Pria berambut raven itu hanya menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya dengan singkat ketika para tamu undangan memberinya ucapan selamat. Bahkan ekspresinya masih tetap dingin ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura dan Naruto, seolah kedua orang tersebut hanyalah tamu undangan biasa dan bukanlah sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Dan Hinata jatuh cinta pada pria ini…

Hinata masih membuntuti Sasuke yang kini berjalan menaiki tangga. Ketika mereka telah tiba di lantai dua Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya.

"Mulai saat ini itu adalah kamarmu." Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin sambil menunjuk kamar di sebelah kirinya. Dengan nada yang sama ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Kamar di sebelah kanan ini milikku. Jika tidak ada kepentingan jangan memasukinya."

"Um…" Hinata tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa karena dirinya masih schock mendengar kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Pernikahan ini terjadi karena adanya perjanjian yang dibuat antara keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga dulu. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu karena aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan."

"Uhh… Aku ti-"

"Sebelum pernikahan aku sudah bertemu dengan ayahmu untuk mendiskusikan kehidupanmu setelah menjadi Uchiha. Mulai sekarang kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Setiap bulan aku akan memberimu uang belanja."

"La-lalu a-a-apa yang ha-harus ku-kulakukan jika aku sudah tidak be-bekerja?." Ucap Hinata lirih sambil memandangi lantai di bawahnya. Ia takut memandang Sasuke secara langsung. Tatapan tajam pria itu membuatnya gugup.

"Terserah apa maumu. Aku tidak peduli selama kau tidak mencemarkan nama Uchiha." Kata Sasuke ketus.

"Um…"

"Malam ini aku pergi ke kantor. Tidak usah menungguku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan istrinya yang memandangi punggung pria itu dengan ekspresi kosong.

Hinata menghela nafas, baru beberapa jam ia resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang istri dan rasanya ia ingin menyerah. Ia teringat kembali kata-kata ayahnya _"Kau tidak boleh menolak pernikahan ini Hinata, tidak ada seorangpun yang lebih pantas menjadi menantu keluarga Hyuuga selain Sasuke Uchiha."_

Hinata akan mencoba yang terbaik dalam pernikahan ini. _Sink or swim._ Jika pada akhirnya semua usahanya sia-sia dan Sasuke tetap memilih bersama Sakura... Hinata lebih memilih mundur dibandingkan harus hidup dalam penderitaan.

.

.

Sakura mengamati pemandangan malam kota Konoha dari jendela apartemennya yang terletak di lantai 15. Ia masih memikirkan sosok Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang dicintainya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah.

Masih terbayang jelas bagaimana Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan selamatnya dengan singkat dan menatapnya dingin, seolah yang wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah orang asing. Hatinya hancur. Apakah semua usaha yang dilakukan Sakura selama ini hanya sia-sia saja? Apakah semua kenangan diantara mereka tidak berarti apapun bagi Sasuke? Masih adakah celah di hati Sasuke untuk Sakura?

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mulai membasahi pipinya. Sejujurnya ia sangat lelah dengan perasaan ini. Pernah ia mencoba untuk melupakan pria itu dan memulai lembaran hidup baru tanpa Sasuke di dalamnya. Namun bagaimana ia bisa menghapus pria itu dari hatinya jika setiap malam pria itu hadir dalam mimpinya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Meskipun ia tahu Sasuke sudah menikah namun hatinya masih tidak rela.

"Sasuke-kun, masih adakah kesempatan agar aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu?."

.

.

Setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah besar ini, Hinata memeriksa kamar yang kini resmi ditempatinya. Kamar itu cukup besar dengan warna krem dan cokelat tua yang mendominasi interior ruangan. Matanya lalu tertuju pada tas-tas dan koper di lantai yang berisi perlengkapan pribadinya dari kediaman Hyuuga. Ia dibantu Hanabi menghabiskan hari terakhir menjelang pernikahannya dengan memilah-milah semua barang yang akan dibawanya ke rumah baru.

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia lalu menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah ini (kecuali kamar Sasuke). Setelah puas melihat-lihat ia lalu memasak makan malam dengan bahan yang ia dapatkan dari kulkas. Sambil memasak makan malam Hinata mulai memikirkan situasi yang ia alami dan tindakan yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya.

Menurut alur cerita novel, pernikahan Sasuke membuat Sakura depresi dan mengurung dirinya selama seminggu. Selama seminggu itu pula hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke masih tetap hambar. Sementara itu Naruto yang tidak tahan melihat Sakura depresi berusaha menghibur Sakura dan berjanji pada Sakura bahwa ia akan membantu wanita itu mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Sakura dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang pulih mulai mendekati Sasuke kembali meskipun Sasuke sudah menikah.

 _Seminggu…_

Jadi Hinata memiliki waktu selama seminggu untuk bersantai sebelum kedua tokoh utama novel ini bertemu.

Hinata mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan perasaannya ini, bukankah mereka berdua sudah menjadi suami istri? Lalu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Hinata sadar Sasuke tidak mungkin tertarik dengan wanita sepertinya. Hinata juga tidak ingin mengemis cinta pada Sasuke, ia masih punya harga diri (lebih tepatnya ia takut Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah).

Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang dan ketenangan itu bisa ia dapatkan apabila kedua tokoh utama tersebut tidak berakhir bersama. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa bersalah harus memisahkan cinta Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah selesai membaca novel itu ia tahu betapa besar pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan Sakura selama ini. Namun keselamatannya disini dipertaruhkan, ia rela melakukan apapun agar terhidar dari akhir tragis yang menghantuinya termasuk harus melawan rasa bersalah itu. Keselamatannya nomor satu!

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Apakah Sasuke-san sudah pulang?." gumam Hinata.

Tapi bukan sosok Sasuke yang dilihatnya melainkan pria asing berambut silver dengan memakai topeng yang menutupi sebagai wajahnya. Ketika melihat sekilas penampilan pria itu, Hinata tahu pria itu adalah Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi adalah asisten pribadi Sasuke yang setia mendampingi Sasuke dalam setiap usahanya. Setelah tragedi yang menewaskan seluruh keluarga Uchiha, Kakashi adalah sosok yang memotivasi Sasuke untuk keluar dari keterpurukannya. Hubungan mereka berdua tidak hanya sebatas hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan namun lebih seperti keluarga.

"Selamat malam Hinata-sama, nama saya Kakashi Hatake, asisten pribadi Sasuke. Maaf karena saya memasuki rumah tanpa izin." Ucap Kakashi dengan sopan.

"Se-senang bertemu dengan anda, Hatake-san."

"Cukup panggil saya Kakashi, maaf membuat anda harus menyiapkan makan malam sendiri. Saya akan menugaskan juru masak di rumah ini dengan segera."

"Ti-tidak usah Kakashi-san! Su-sungguh! Memasak adalah hobi, saya ingin menyiapkan makanan dengan tangan saya sendiri." Kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan anda." Kata Kakashi.

Ketika mereka duduk di ruang tamu, Kakashi mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Ia ditugaskan Sasuke untuk mengurusi segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Hinata.

"Ini kunci mobil pribadi yang bisa anda gunakan. Rumah ini tidak memiliki supir ataupun asisten rumah tangga karena Sasuke sangat menyukai privasinya."

"Ta-tapi saya ti-tidak bisa mengendarai mobil…"

"… eh?."

"Sa-saya bisa naik taksi jika ingin pe-pergi kesuatu tempat."

"Mungkin sebaiknya anda bisa berdiskusi dengan Sasuke untuk mempekerjakan supir pribadi."

"I-itu…"

"Setiap tiga hari sekali akan ada orang yang akan membersihkan rumah dan merawat taman. Jadi jika mereka datang saya harap anda tidak terkejut."

"Ba-baik."

"Jika anda butuh sesuatu tolong hubungi saya Hinata-sama. Ini nomor telepon saya. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan saya dalam hal apapun."

"Te-terima kasih Kakashi-san."

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi berpamitan pergi. Sedangkan Hinata… ia menghabiskan makan malamnya.

.

.

"Ini malam pengantinmu tapi kau lebih memilih lembur dikantor dibandingkan menemani istri barumu yang cantik."

Sasuke tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Kakashi dengan santainya menghempaskan diri di sofa empuk yang berada di ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu mengurusiku." Kata Sasuke dengan acuh.

"Istrimu sangat cantik, perilakunya sopan dan baik. Bahkan ia jago masak. Kau sangat beruntung Sasuke."

"Hm."

"Kurangi jam kerjamu dan habiskan waktu bersama istrimu. Meskipun kalian menikah karena terpaksa, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba menikmati kehidupan barumu ini."

"Hm."

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap dingin Sasuke. Saat ia mendengar keputusan Sasuke untuk menikahi seorang wanita Hyuuga, Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ia menganggap itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Namun Sasuke tidak bercanda. Ketika Sasuke berusia 6 tahun keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga sepakat untuk menyatukan kedua keluarga itu dalam ikatan pernikahan antara Hinata Hyuuga dan Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke. Pernikahan mereka akan digelar ketika Hinaya Hyuuga sudah beranjak dewasa. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Itachi dan kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan menyisakan Sasuke sebatang kara di dunia ini. Kakashi tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke tetap melanjutkan perjodohan yang sebelumnya ditujukan untuk Itachi. Sasuke berpendapat bahwa perjodohan itu adalah salah satu keinginan kedua orang tuanya yang belum terwujud dan ia rela menikahi Hyuuga demi memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya

 _Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu suatu saat nanti, Sasuke._

.

.

Empat hari berlalu sejak ia resmi menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha. Selama itu pula ia jarang melihat sosok suaminya. Sasuke selalu pulang lembur sehingga mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bercakap-cakap. Kemarin ia bertemu dengan asisten rumah tangga yang dibicarakan oleh Kakashi. Dengan seragamnya yang berwarna hijau mencolok kedua orang itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Gai dan Lee. Meskipun hanya berdua namun mereka cukup gesit dalam membersihkan rumah dan merawat taman.

Karena Sasuke melarangnya bekerja, Hinata menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang ia sukai. Ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan pribadi Sasuke, mendekorasi ulang kamarnya, atau sekedar menonton film. Hari ini untuk mengusir rasa bosannya Hinata berencana membuat kue. Namun ketika ia tengah mengaduk adonan kue tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Ketika ia membuka pintu gerbang dihadapannya berdiri seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang.

"Jadi kau si tetangga baru penghuni rumah ini." Kata wanita itu.

"Sa-salam kenal, namaku Hinata Uchiha."

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengamati Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ketika ia sudah puas melihat penampilan Hinata, ia lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Temari. Aku dan suamiku tinggal di rumah itu." kata Temari sambil menunjuk rumah yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata.

"Ini hanya hadiah kecil dari tetangga barumu." Kata Temari sambil menyodorkan wadah berisi cheese cake.

"Oh… Terimakasih Temari-san, a-apakah kau mau mampir kedalam?."

"Tentu."

Hinata mellirik wanita di sebelahnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kunjungan dari tetangga barunya.

"Baru pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kediaman Sasuke Uchiha setelah menjadi tetangganya selama bertahun-tahun." Kata Temari ketika Hinata mengundangnya masuk.

"Kau sudah mengenal Sasuke-san sejak lama?." Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi, suamiku Shikamaru berteman dengannya sejak lama. Dan kenapa kau menyebut suamimu seperti itu?."

"Ka-kami masih be-belum saling mengenal."

"Oh… hey Hinata, mengapa pipimu penuh tepung?"

"A-aku sedang me-membuat kue." Kata Hinata sambil menyeka tepung di pipinya yang memerah karena malu.

"Membuat kue? Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Temari dengan terkejut.

"Bi-bisa dibilang seperti itu." Kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Wow… aku bahkan tidak bisa menggoreng telur dengan benar. Apa kau keberatan jika kubantu? Aku sebenarnya suka memasak hanya saja masakan yang kubuat selalu tidak enak."

"Tentu saja tidak keberatan, Temari-san."

.

.

Hinata membolak-balik majalah ditangannya dengan bosan. Sudah seminggu ia menikah. Rumah sebesar ini terasa kosong dan lengang karena hanya ada Hinata saja di dalamnya. Ia kembali memikirkan Sasuke, suaminya itu selalu pulang larut malam sehingga kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu hanya di pagi hari, itupun hanya sebatas saling bertegur sapa (Hinata yang menyapa Sasuke namun pria itu mengacuhkannya). Sasuke tidak pernah sarapan, hanya minum secangkir kopi. Setelah kopinya habis lalu ia segera pergi ke kantor, selalu mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata.

Kemarin Temari datang berkunjung untuk kedua kalinya. Wanita berambut pirang itu sangat menyukai kue buatan Hinata tempo hari dan meminta untuk diajari memasak. Temari dengan serius membuat kue sambil mengikuti arahan yang diberikan Hinata. Sambil menunggu kue matang, mereka berdua berbincang santai mengenai topik-topik ringan. Meskipun kue hasil buatan Temari memiliki bentuk aneh, namun rasa kue itu cukup enak. Temari bahkan sampai menangis haru karena untuk pertama kalinya masakannya dapat dimakan (bahkan Hinata juga ikut menangis).

Hinata meletakkan majalah yang dibacanya ke meja. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat hal-hal penting yang ia lupakan. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui hal yang paling ia khawatirkan akan terjadi.

 _Hari ini Sakura akan berusaha mendekati Sasuke._

Hinata tidak bisa hanya duduk santai dan membiarkan Sakura untuk mendapatkan kepempatan mengambil hati Sasuke. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.00 itu artinya Hinata masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mencegah pertemuan mereka. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengambil jaket dan dompet sambil berlari ke jalan utama untuk mencegat taksi.

Menurut alur cerita di novel _Spring Love_ , setelah mengurung diri selama satu minggu Sakura mulai mendekati Sasuke. Sakura ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti yang sering mereka lakukan semasa pacaran dulu, menyantap es krim favorit mereka di kafe depan SMA Konohagakure. Jika Hinata tidak salah mengingat, Sakura menunggu Sasuke keluar dari kantor pukul 15.00 karena hari ini pekerjaan Sasuke tidak banyak sehingga ia bisa pulang cepat. Sakura akhirnya mampu mengajak Sasuke untuk mengunjungi kafe itu. Ketika mereka akan memasuki kafe tiba-tiba Sakura melihat ada anak kecil yang berada di tengah jalan dan sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah anak itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura lalu berlari ke arah anak itu dan menarik tubuh mungilnya. Keduanya selamat namun Sakura mengalami luka ringan. Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit dan disinilah benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh. Sasuke menyalahkan Sakura karena wanita itu ceroboh dan membuat dirinya sendiri terluka demi menyelamatkan orang lain. Di sisi lain Sasuke mengagumi keberanian dan kebaikan hati Sakura dan pria itu kemudian menyadari bahwa ia dulu pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita bermata hijau itu. Sasuke kemudian mengingat semua memori indah yang mereka miliki dan merasakan kerinduan untuk menjalin kasih kembali dengan Sakura.

Hinata tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi. _Ia akan menghancurkan benih cinta itu sebelum tumbuh._

.

.

"Jadi ini alasannya mengapa kau bertanya padaku jam berapa aku selesai bekerja."

Sakura menatap pria berambut raven yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan saat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura sengaja menunggu pria itu keluar dari kantor untuk bertemu dengannya. Setelah seminggu tenggelam dalam lautan depresi, ia akhirnya bangkit kembali. Sakura tidak akan menyerah sekalipun pria di hadapannya sudah menikah. Asalkan Sasuke tidak memberikan hatinya untuk wanita lain maka Sakura masih memiliki kesempatan. Cinta telah membuatnya buta.

"Aku terkejut karena kau mau membalas pesanku, Sasuke-kun. Biasanya kau hanya mengabaikan semua pesanku."

"Katakan pada si bodoh itu untuk berhenti menggangguku."

"Apakah Naruto menerormu dengan semua panggilan dan pesannya?"

"Hm... Ia menyalahkanku karena membuatmu bersedih sehingga mengabaikan si bodoh itu. "

"Maaf… Dia hanya khawatir padaku dan hanya bisa menumpahkan kekesalannya padamu. Kau pasti sudah hafal mengenai sifat Naruto."

"Hm."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kerinduan. Ia sangat mencintai Sasuke itu meskipun pria itu selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Sasuke-kun? Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagaimana jika sore ini kita menyantap es krim favoritmu di kafe dekat SMA dulu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya kita mengunjungi kafe itu."

Sasuke diam saja, tidak menerima ataupun menolak ajakan Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, sudah lama kita tidak berbincang bersama. Aku tahu sekarang kau sudah menikah tapi tidak bisakah kita tetap berteman?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi teman Sasuke, ia ingin lebih dari itu.

"… Oke."

Mendengar persetujuan Sasuke sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibir Sakura.

.

.

"Pak, bisakah lebih cepat lagi?"

Supir taksi itu sedikit menaikkan kecepatan taksinya namun bagi Hinata taksi ini masih melaju pelan. Ia tidak ingin terlambat. Jika Sasuke kembali jatuh cinta pada Sakura bukankah nanti Hinata yang akan menjadi korbannya? Ia tidak ingin hidup dalam kepahitan mengetahui bahwa suaminya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

Ketika sampai di depan kafe itu Hinata langsung mencari-cari sosok kedua orang itu. Ketika ia melihat mereka berdua turun dari mobil hitam Sasuke hatinya merasa lega karena ia belum terlambat namun perasaan itu berubah menjadi cemburu ketika ia melihat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Hinata melihat sosok anak kecil yang bermain di tengah jalan… dan mobil yang menuju ke arah tubuh mungil itu.

 _SIAL!_

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata turun dari taksi dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah anak kecil itu, berharap semoga ia masih sempat menyelamatkannya. Sayup-sayup dapat ia dengar teriakan dari supir taksi dan jeritan seorang wanita. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata menyeret anak itu menjauh dari jalan. Pada akhirnya anak itu berakhir baik-baik saja sedangkan Hinata harus merelakan pinggulnya terserempet mobil. Hinata jatuh dengan posisi menyamping, tubuh bagian kirinya jatuh menghantam aspal dengan keras. Rasa sakit melanda sekujur tubuhnya, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

 ** _"HINATA!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

"Syukurlah kondisi anda tidak parah. Hanya luka lecet dan memar saja, tidak ada tulang yang patah atau retak. Saya harap anda bisa beristirahat total beberapa hari ke depan."

Hinata mendengarkan perkataan dokter dengan serius. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan linu. Setelah menginstruksikan beberapa hal, dokter berusia paruh baya itu lalu pergi, meninggalkan Hinata bersama Sasuke.

"Jadi kau masih hidup, huh?"

Hinata mendelik tajam pada Sasuke. Apa maksud perkataan perkataannya itu? Apa ia menyumpahi Hinata agar cepat mati?

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa karena aku masih hidup." Kata Hinata ketus.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Jawab Sasuke datar. Ekspresinya kaku, tidak seperti orang yang berniat bercanda.

Hinata tidak berkomentar. Ia malas jika harus berdebat dengan Sasuke sementara tubuhnya sendiri masih sakit.

"Dimana Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata. Sejak tadi ia tidak melihat wanita berambut pink itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tadi bersama Sakura?"

"A-aku se-sempat me-melihat kalian di de-depan kafe."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di sana? Apa kau seorang _stalker_?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Temari-san me-mengatakan ka-kalau di kafe itu es krim dan cakenya sa-sangat enak. A-aku ingin me-mencobanya." Sampai matipun Hinata tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

"Istri Shikamaru? Aku tidak tahu kalian berteman."

"Temari-san be-beberapa kali da-datang berkunjung ke rumah."

Suasana hening sejenak. Hinata enggan bertanya lagi dimana keberadaan Sakura sekarang.

 _Mungkin ia sudah pulang._ Pikir Hinata.

Yang ia tahu, setelah mengalami kecelakaan Sasuke langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Selebihnya ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"A-apakah anak ke-kecil i-itu baik-baik saja?"

"Dia terluka parah. Sekarang sedang dioperasi."

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ia selamat? Aku sudah menyeretnya menjauh dari jalan, bagaimana ia bisa terluka?" Tanya Hinata dengan panik.

" _Just kidding._ Tak perlu seserius itu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengucapkan lelucon dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jangan bercanda tentang hal semacam itu!"

"Saat marah ternyata bicaramu lancar."

Oh~ betapa inginnya Hinata memukul wajah arogan pria brengsek di hadapannya itu. Ia penasaran apakah pria itu masih tetap terlihat tampan meski wajahnya dipenuhi memar. Mungkin jika Sasuke berubah menjadi jelek, Sakura akan langsung meninggalkannya.

 _Ha-ha-ha… jika saja semudah itu._

.

 **.**

Sakura menatap foto yang ada di tangannya dengan ekspresi sedih. Jemarinya mengusap dengan lembut wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Di foto itu Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kamera, kepalanya bersandar di pundak Sasuke, tangan kirinya memegang kamera sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk lengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia.

Foto ini diambil saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Saat Sakura merasa sedih atau putus asa, ia selalu memandang foto ini dan mengingat bahwa jauh di dalam sosok Sasuke yang dingin masih tersimpan sosok Sasuke lain yang hangat dan ceria, sosok Sasuke yang mencintainya.

Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Sakura, dan ia masih mencintai pria itu sampai detik ini. Mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saat upacara penyambutan siswa baru di sekolah menengah pertama. Bagi Sakura, itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dari ratusan siswa lain yang ada di sana, matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok remaja berkulit putih dan berambut hitam yang memasang wajah bosan saat mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah. Ketika remaja itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum ramah, Sakura langsung jatuh hati saat itu juga. Saat Sakura mengetahui bahwa mereka berada di kelas yang sama, hatinya sangat senang. Sakura juga berkenalan dengan Naruto, sahabat karib Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga akhirnya menjadi sahabat dekat.

Di mata Sakura, Sasuke adalah sosok yang sempurna. Tidak hanya memiliki wajah yang rupawan, Sasuke juga sangat cerdas dan bertalenta. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga kaya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sombong. Ia selalu bersikap ramah dan rendah hati kepada setiap orang. Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa seseorang seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan gadis biasa sepertinya. Oleh karena itu ia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke ternyata juga menyukainya.

Ketika mereka berdua akhirnya berpacaran, Sakura merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna. Sasuke adalah sosok pacar yang sangat baik. Sasuke sangat perhatian dan selalu bersikap manis padanya, membuat Sakura merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini. Mereka berdua nyaris tidak pernah berselisih, hubungan mereka membuat iri siapapun yang melihatnya.

Setelah lulus dari SMA mereka berencana untuk melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama meski mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Sakura berencana mengambil jurusan Seni dan Design sementara Sasuke mengambil jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis karena ia bercita-cita ingin mengembangkan perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarganya.

Mereka berdua sudah merencanakan masa depan mereka dengan matang, namun takdir berkata lain. Setelah menghadiri upacara kelulusan Sasuke, mobil yang dikendarai oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya meninggal dunia sedangkan Sasuke harus dirawat selama seminggu di rumah sakit.

Kecelakaan itu membuat Sasuke sangat shock. Ia lebih memilih mengasingkan diri, tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, termasuk Naruto dan Sakura. Hanya Kakashi yang masih bisa menemui Sasuke dan mendampinginya dalam melalui cobaan terburuk yang menimpanya.

Sakura ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menghiburnya, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan selalu ada di sisinya. Kesedihan Sasuke adalah kesedihannya juga, ia ingin memeluk Sasuke dan memberinya kekuatan. Naruto juga tidak kalah cemasnya, ia telah menggunakan segala cara untuk menemui Sasuke namun semua rencananya gagal.

Setelah mengasingkan diri selama sebulan, akhirnya Sasuke mau menemui Sakura. Sakura merasa lega dan senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya lenyap seketika saat Sakura mengetahui bahwa Sasuke ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Sakura merasa shock saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, namun ia lebih shock lagi saat menatap sosok Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya. Hilanglah sudah sosok Sasuke yang hangat dan ceria, berganti dengan Sasuke yang dingin dan memandanginya seolah-olah Sakura adalah orang yang asing baginya. Tidak hanya Sakura, Sasuke juga bersikap dingin terhadap semua orang termasuk pada Naruto yang merupakan sahabat karibnya

Sakura merindukan sosok Sasuke yang dulu. Sore tadi ia berencana untuk mengunjungi kafe yang merupakan tempat favorit mereka dulu dan mengingatkan Sasuke mengenai memori-memori indah yang mereka miliki bersama. Sakura berharap Sasuke bisa mengingat kembali semua kenangan dan perasaan diantara mereka berdua dulu dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sakura selama ini masih tetap mencintainya.

 _Seandainya saja Hinata tidak datang dan menghancurkan segalanya._

 **.**

 **.**

"A-apa kau benar-benar meninggalkanku di ru-rumah ini sendirian?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Bukankah kau baik-baik saja? Kau masih bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Kata Sasuke dengan acuh.

"Ta-tapi… i-itu-"

"Apa kau ingin agar aku menggendongmu kemanapun?"

"K-kau- aku hanya-"

"Aku harus pergi. Jangan menungguku pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi.

Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Pria itu menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Ia tega meninggalkan istrinya yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit demi pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya Hinata bukanlah wanita penakut yang tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Ia hanya merasa kesepian. Suaminya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di rumah besar yang terasa hampa ini. Sasuke tidak perlu mencintainya, Hinata hanya berharap mereka berdua setidaknya bisa menjadi teman.

Ia ingin pulang, kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga atau lebih baik lagi kembali ke apartemen mungilnya di Tokyo. Terkadang ia merasa semua ini hanyalah mimpi yang akan menghilang ketika terbangun di pagi hari. Namun ini memang terjadi. Hinata harus belajar menerima kenyataan ini.

Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Setidaknya ia berhasil memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk sementara ini. Aksi heroik Sakura digagalkan olehnya. Itu berarti Sasuke saat ini masih menjaga jarak dan bersikap dingin pada Sakura karena momen romantis mereka digagalkan oleh Hinata.

Ia berharap semua luka yang diterimanya ini tidak sia-sia.

.

.

"Keadaanmu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dugaanku." Kata Temari yang mengunjungi Hinata keesokan paginya.

"Hanya luka kecil, Temari-san." Hinata sangat senang ketika Temari mengunjunginya. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengannya, Hinata langsung merasa akrab.

"Panggil saja aku Temari. Tak perlu seformal itu."

"Baik."

"Kau tahu, kue hasil buatanku tempo hari akhirnya mendapatkan pujian suamiku meski pada awalnya Shika sempat ragu untuk memakannya. Ia masih tidak percaya aku bisa memasak sesuatu yang bisa dimakan."

"Ahahaha… kau pasti belebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Hampir tidak terhitung berapa banyaknya memori buruk yang dialami Shika karena memakan masakanku. Ketika aku mengatakan padanya untuk mencicipi kue hasil buatanku, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya." Kedua wanita itu akhirnya tertawa.

Sosok Temari tidak disebutkan dalam buku novel. Mungkin itu karena Temari adalah tokoh yang tidak memiliki peran signifikan dalam cerita.

"Aku dengar ada restoran yang baru dibuka tidak jauh dari sini. A-apakah ka-kau mau mengunjunginya de-denganku?"

"Tentu. Tak perlu sungkan padaku, Hinata. Bukankah kita sudah berteman."

Hinata tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia memiliki teman di dunia asing ini.

.

.

"Ini laporan karyawan yang kau minta." Kata Kakashi sambil meletakkan dokumen di meja Sasuke.

"Oke."

"Kudengar istrimu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Kau seharusnya libur bekerja dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menemaninya."

Sasuke melatakkan dokumen yang dibacanya dan memandang tajam ke arah Kakashi.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting. Lagipula ia hanya mengalami luka ringan saja. Ia bahkan masih bisa berjalan."

" _Ish…_ jangan seperti itu Sasuke. Bukankah tugas seorang suami adalah merawat istrinya yang sedang sakit. Kau sudah menikah sekarang, kau memiliki tanggung jawab dan tugas sebagai suami."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata Kakashi.

"Aku juga mendengar bahwa ia terluka demi menolong anak kecil. _Aish,_ sungguh mulia sekali hatinya."

"Atau bodoh." Komentar Sasuke.

"Malam ini jangan bekerja lembur, Sasuke. Pekerjaan tidak akan pernah ada habisnya meskipun kau telah memeras tenaga selama 24 jam. Luangkanlah waktu untuk beristirahat. Akan lebih baik lagi jika kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan istrimu. Berikanlah kesempatan pada pernikahan kalian." Kata Kakashi dengan bijak.

.

.

Sore harinya sesuatu yang langka sedang terjadi tepat di depan mata Hinata. Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV. Hinata mencubit lengannya sendiri. Sakit. Artinya ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah menikah, pria Uchiha itutidak bekerja hingga larut malam.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatapku?"

"A-aku hanya tidak percaya kau ada di rumah. Bi-biasanya kau selalu pulang larut."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar, ia lebih memilih menonton acara berita yang ditayangkan di TV. Meskipun hanya memakai pakaian santai, di mata Hinata penampilan Sasuke tidak kalah menariknya dibandingkan saat pria itu mengenakan setelan jas mahal.

Dan mengapa tiba-tiba jantung Hinata berdebar kencang?

Dengan memberanikan diri, Hinata duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"U-um… a-aku ingin be-bekerja lagi."

"Mengapa?" Kata Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"I-itu…"

"Apa uang belanja yang kuberikan masih kurang?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, ha-hanya saja-"

"Apa fasilitas yang kuberikan masih belum cukup?"

"Ti-tidak. Ma-maksudku adalah-"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin bekerja?"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Teriak Hinata. Ia kesal pria itu tidak memberinya kesempatan bicara.

"A-aku ingin be-bekerja karena aku me-merasa bo-bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah."

"Kau tahu, di luar sana banyak orang yang bermimpi bisa menikmati hidup mewah tanpa harus bekerja."

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku bekerja? A-apa alasannya?"

"Tidak ada alasan."

"APA MAKSUDMU?! Bagaimana kau bisa bertindak seperti ini. Kau melarangku bekerja tanpa ada alasan!"

"Memang."

"Bagaimana jika aku masih bersikeras ingin bekerja? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan mengurungku?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menendangmu keluar."

"KAU! Baik… jika itu maumu kenapa tidak mengusirku saat ini sekalian?"

"Lalu kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Aku bisa pergi ke-"

"Hiashi Hyuuga tidak akan menerima kembali wanita yang diusir oleh suaminya setelah baru beberapa hari menikah."

"A-aku-"

"Dan pikirkan opini publik ketika mengetahui Hinata Hyuuga tega meninggalkan suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha, hanya karena masalah sepele. Kau akan menjadi target para wartawan yang haus darah. Mereka akan memangsamu hidup-hidup."

"I-itu-"

"Akui saja Hyuuga, kau sudah kalah."

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi perdebatan ini. Ia kalah telak.

"Se-setidaknya kau ja-jangan sering pulang larut malam."

"Hm?"

"Ba-bagaimanapun juga kita a-adalah suami istri. A-aku tidak berharap agar kau mencintaiku. A-aku hanya ingin kita bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Se-setidaknya dengan begitu kita tidak terasa seperti orang asing."

"…"

"…"

"… Akan kuusahakan." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia bahkan sempat mengira Sasuke akan menolaknya dengan kasar.

"Ma-mau kubuatkan apa untuk makan malam?" Tawar Hinata. Makan malam bersama adalah langkah pertama untuk membangun hubungan yang baik dengan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

"Tentu. A-aku lumayan jago."

"Terserah."

"A-apa yang tidak kau sukai? A-apa kau punya alergi pada makanan tertentu?"

"Tidak ada alergi."

"…"

"…"

"… Aku tidak suka brokoli."

.

.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di disini?" Tanya Hanabi. Hari ini ia mengunjungi Hinata setelah mendapat kabar bahwa kakaknya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi siapa sangka Hinata justru menyeretnya pergi ke supermarket.

"Belanja." Kata Hinata sambil memilih mana sayuran segar yang akan ia beli.

"Bukankah nee-chan seharusnya istirahat di rumah, mengapa malah keluyuran. Saat Otou-san dan Neji-nii mendengar tentang kecelakaan, mereka sangat khawatir. Mengapa nee-chan bersikap sok heroik mengorbankan dirimu demi nyawa orang lain? Masih untung hanya menderita luka kecil saja."

"Lobak atau wortel?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengabaikan ocehan Hanabi.

"Ugh, nee-chan tidak perlu harus repot-repot memasak. Suruh saja suamimu menyewa koki. Dia tidak mungkin jatuh miskin jika menyewa satu atau dua orang koki." Hanabi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia lebih memilih menggerutu.

"Aku suka masak kok. Setelah ini ayo kita membeli tepung, gula, susu, dan mentega. Aku ingin membuat cake." Kata Hinata sambil memasukkan wortel ke dalam keranjang belanjanya.

"Setelah nee-chan menikah rumah jadi terasa sepi. Otou-san berkata kapan-kapan ia akan mengundang menantu barunya untuk makan malam."

Hinata tidak menanggapi celotehan Hanabi. Matanya tertuju pada sosok cantik Sakura Haruno yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Sakura menoleh. Ketika mata kedua orang wanita itu bertemu, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas lalu bergegas pergi.

"Nee-chan, apa kau mengenalinya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Kata Hinata sambil mendorong barang belanjaannya pergi. Hinata tidak menyadari sepasang mata Sakura yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

.

.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sedang makan di hadapannya.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" Tanya Hinata dengan penuh harap.

Setelah pembicaraan mereka tempo hari, Sasuke sudah tidak lagi pulang hingga larut malam. Meskipun hubungan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, setidaknya Sasuke sudah tidak lagi menganggapnya seperti orang asing. Mereka tidak banyak berbincang-bincang ketika bersama. Sasuke masih saja bersikap dingin dan cuek, namun ia mau meluangkan waktu untuk sarapan dan makan malam dengan Hinata.

"Bisa dimakan." Jawab Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa mencibirkan bibirnya. Dengan susah payah Hinata membuat makan malam namun Sasuke tidak pernah berkomentar mengenai masakannya. Setidaknya Sasuke selalu menghabiskan makanannya.

"Be-besok pagi kau ingin makan apa? A-aku bisa membuatkan waffle atau pancake untuk sarapan. Kau ingin yang mana?"

"Terserah."

Hinata menghela nafas. Berbicara dengan Sasuke memerlukan kesabaran tingkat tinggi.

"Besok malam Naruto mengundang kita untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?! A-aku juga diundang?" Tanya Hinata dengan terkejut.

Hinata tahu tentang pesta yang akan digelar Naruto, di novel juga menceritakan tentang itu. Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengundangnya. Di novel, Naruto hanya mengundang Sasuke saja. Lalu apa yang membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk mengundang Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?

"Naruto-san ba-baik sekali mau mengundangku."

"Naruto mengatakan ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia ingin mengenal lebih dekat sosok istriku, begitulah kata-kata si idiot itu."

 _Bullshit._ Pikir Hinata.

Hinata tahu Naruto adalah suporter nomor satu Sakura. Naruto akan melakukan segala cara agar Sakura dan Sasuke bisa bersama, dan tentu saja itu artinya Naruto harus menyingkirkan Hinata. Mana mungkin Naruto mau mendekati Hinata jika tidak ada maksud tersembunyi.

"O-oke, katakan pada Naruto-san aku akan datang."

Apapun yang direncanakan Naruto, Hinata siap menghadapinya.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun Naruto diadakan di salah satu _nightclub_ mewah yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Alunan musik yang keras terasa menghentak-hentakkan jantung Hinata yang mulai merasa gugup karena ini adalah kali pertamanya memasuki tempat seperti ini.

"SASUKE! HEY! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Kata Naruto yang datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hm. Selamat ulang tahun." Kata Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Aku semakin bertambah tua saat ini, setidaknya penampilanku masih sangat tampan. Hey, Kenapa kau hanya diam saja dan tidak memperkenalkan istri barumu."

"Kau sudah mengenalnya."

" _Psh,_ kau selalu saja dingin seperti itu." Kata Naruto yang kini mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Halo! Namaku Naruto Namikaze, sahabat karib dari makhluk yang bernama Sasuke ini. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata." Kata Naruto dengan ramah.

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu, da-dan juga se-selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-san." Jawab Hinata dengan sopan.

" _Well,_ nikmati pestanya, aku akan mengobrol lagi dengan kalian berdua setelah menyapa tamuku lainnya."

Hinata mengamati sosok Naruto yang pergi untuk menyapa temannya yang baru saja datang. Hinata tahu Naruto adalah sosok pria yang baik dan menyenangkan, sayang sekali mereka berdua tidak bisa berteman karena Naruto tidak mungkin menerima keberadaan Hinata diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ketika sadar dari lamunannya, Hinata menyadari Sasuke sudah tidak lagi berada disampingnya. Matanya mencari-cari sosok pria berambut hitam itu dan akhirnya menemukannya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kenalannya.

Hinata sedikit merasa kesal karena Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak mengenal satu orangpun yang hadir di sini, lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan?

.

.

Ketika Hinata sedang duduk di bar sambil menikmati minuman non-alkohol yang dipesannya, Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pestaku menurutmu, Hinata?" Kata Naruto yang membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Pe-pestanya sangat meriah. Terima kasih telah mengundangku, Naruto-san."

"Tentu saja aku harus mengundang istri dari sahabatku sendiri. Tak perlu berterimakasih padaku, Hinata. Eh, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku memanggilmu Hinata, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Aku merasa lega karena kini Sasuke sudah menikah. Setidaknya sekarang ada seorang istri yang akan mengurusnya. Jika Sasuke bersikap menyebalkan atau merepotkan kau harus memberitahuku, akan kuberinya pelajaran."

"Sasuke tidak seburuk itu." Kata Hinata lirih.

"Aku dengar akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sudah tidak pulang larut malam lagi. Mungkin itu karena saat ini ada seseorang yang menunggunya pulang ke rumah. Terima kasih karena telah peduli pada Sasuke, Hinata."

"I-itu sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang istri untuk peduli pada suaminya."

Ah… jadi ini alasannya Naruto mengundang Hinata. Tampaknya Naruto sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak bekerja hingga larut malam dan mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya. Mungkin saja Naruto merasa khawatir jika Sasuke akan menjadi dekat dengan Hinata dan lebih mengabaikan Sakura.

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak lama. Kami selalu bersama-sama mulai dari taman kanak-kanak hingga SMA. Oleh karena itu hubungan kami sangat dekat. _Well,_ sebenarnya jika dibandingkan denganku Sasuke justru lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Kau mungkin mengenal Sakura, ia adalah wanita berambut pink yang datang bersamaku saat pernikahan kalian."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenal Sakura, si tokoh utama wanita dalam novel.

"Kami bertiga sudah menjadi sahabat sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Kami adalah trio yang memiliki hobi membuat kekacauan dimanapun juga. Ah, Sasuke yang dulu sangat menyenangkan. Ia selalu bersekongkol dengan Sakura untuk mengerjaiku. Mereka berdua selalu menyusun siasat-siasat jahat yang akan membuatku menjadi bahan lelucon dan ditertawakan setiap orang. Setiap kali aku berusaha membalas perbuatan mereka, rencanaku selalu gagal. Mereka berdua sangat dekat, ketika sedang bersama mereka seolah-olah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Hahaha… bahkan mereka dulu sempat berpacaran- ups… seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"A-aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu." Kata Hinata.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kedekatan mereka saat ini, Hinata. Mereka hanya berteman sekarang, hubungan mereka sudah lama berakhir. Kau tidak perlu merasa cemas jika Sasuke dan Sakura sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Kedekatan mereka saat ini hanyalah sebatas sahabat karib yang sudah sejak lama saling mengenal."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. _Tidak perlu khawatir?_ Jika Naruto memang berniat untuk menghentikan kekhawatiran seorang istri yang mengetahui kedekatan suaminya dengan sang mantan kekasih, seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu mengatakan jika mereka berdua masih sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bukankah itu justru membuat hati seorang istri menjadi resah?

Hinata sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, berusaha menaruh benih-benih kecurigaan pada Hinata tentang kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura. Jika Hinata adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang asli, mungkin ia akan langsung cemburu dan merasa terancam. Hal itu akan memicu konflik dengan Sasuke dan membuat keretakan di rumah tangga mereka. Tapi Hinata saat ini bukanlah Hinata yang asli, ia adalah seseorang yang pernah membaca novel _Spring Love_ dan mengetahui alur cerita. Ia tidak akan dibutakan oleh kecemburuan karena ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ah, itu Sasuke dan Sakura." Kata Naruto.

Hinata lalu melihat ke arah pandangan yang dituju oleh Naruto. Dan disana Hinata melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berbincang bersama. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat. Sakura terlihat bahagia saat mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Bahkan wanita berambut pink itu memeluk lengan Sasuke sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Mereka terlihat… mesra. Dan serasi. Hinata harus mengakui bahwa jauuuh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sedikiiiiit cemburu.

"A-aku akan menyapa Sakura-san dulu, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbincang-bincang dengannya." Kata Hinata sambil melangkah pergi.

"Eh?! Hinata?" Melihat Hinata yang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto langsung mengikutinya.

Jika Naruto berpikir Hinata akan langsung pergi melarikan diri dari tempat ini hanya karena sakit hati melihat suaminya dipeluk wanita lain, maka Naruto salah besar. Hinata memang wanita yang lemah dan pemalu namun ia bukanlah seorang pengecut.

"Selamat malam, Sakura-san. Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Melihat kedatangan Hinata, dengan sedikit enggan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Sasuke.

"Halo, Hinata-san." Sapa Sakura.

"Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil dengan bergantian menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kami pernah bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu saat sedang berbelanja di supermarket." Kata Sakura. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Aku merasa menyesal karena dulu tidak menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura-san." Kata Hinata. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba agar tidak berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti wanita yang rapuh ketika berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik di masa depan, Sakura-san." Kata Hinata dengan sopan.

"Tentu." Kata Sakura dengan menyunggingkan senyuman palsu. "Sasuke-kun dan aku sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Aku harap kau tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatan kami, Hinata-san."

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sangat memahami persahabatan kalian, Sakura-san. Itu karena tidak semua orang bisa diundang untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami dulu, hanya **sahabat** terdekat saja yang bisa hadir. Kehadiran Sakura-san dulu menunjukkan bahwa Sakura-san adalah salah satu **sahabat** dari **suamiku**. Bagaimana mungkin aku mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu." Ucap Hinata sambil menekankan kata sahabat dan suami.

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan memasang ekspresi tidak nyaman mendengar perkataan Hinata. Senyum palsu Sakura memudar dan kini kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Hinata tetap memasang ekspresi polosnya dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya telah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa tidak nyaman. Sedangkan Sasuke… ia tetap memasang ekspresi datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ehem, uh, apa kalian haus? Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Kurasa disini ada minuman favoritmu. Uh… biar kutunjukkan padamu." Kata Naruto sambil menggiring Sakura pergi meninggalkan suasana canggung ini.

Hinata memasang ekspresi kemenangan ketika melihat mereka berdua pergi.

"A-a-a-apa?" Tanya Hinata ketika Sasuke memandanginya saat mereka akhirnya hanya berdua saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Sasuke singkat sambil tetap memandangi Hinata.

"U-um… a-a-aku ingin pergi ke toilet, permisi." Kata Hinata. Ia merasa tidak nyaman saat Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke ketika memberinya tatapan yang sulit diartikan seperti itu. Tatapan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke tertawa kecil saat menatap sosok istrinya dengan wajah semerah tomat langsung berlari pergi meninggalkannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

Hinata duduk di salah satu sudut _nightclub_ sambil memegang gelas yang berisi minuman ditangannya. Pesta Naruto sangat meriah namun Hinata tetap merasa bosan. Ia hampir tidak mengenal semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini dan ia selalu merasa canggung jika harus bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Oleh sebab itu ia memilih mengasingkan diri daripada harus berbaur.

Hinata tidak tahu dimana Sasuke saat ini, mungkin saja sedang sibuk dengan para kenalannya atau justru lebih memilih berbincang-bincang kembali dengan Sakura. Hinata merasa malas jika harus menempel lengket di sisi Sasuke seperti permen karet. Hinata hanya berharap Sasuke tidak melupakannya. Ia tidak ingin jika harus pulang sendirian hanya karena Sasuke lupa jika ia tadi berangkat berdua dengan Hinata, atau yang lebih buruk lagi ketika Sasuke lebih memilih mengantarkan pulang Sakura dan meninggalkan Hinata. _Ugh._

"Hinata-san, bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?" Kata Sakura yang datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja, Sakura-san."

Jujur saja, berada di samping Sakura yang cantik jelita membuat Hinata sedikit tidak percaya diri.

"Aku akan berkata jujur padamu, Hinata-san. Sasuke-kun tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau berharap terlalu banyak dari Sasuke-kun dan justru berakhir dengan kekecewaan." Kata Sakura dengan nada tegas.

"Te-terima kasih atas perhatian dan nasehatmu Sakura-san, tapi apapun yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga kami adalah urusan pribadi kami." Kata Hinata tidak kalah tegasnya.

"Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya, Hinata-san. Aku mengenal Sasuke-kun sudah sejak lama dan tahu semua tentangnya. Aku tahu apa yang ia sukai dan apa yang ia benci. Aku tahu semua kebiasaan dan kegemarannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah mengetahui hal ini atau belum, sejujurnya kami berdua pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sasuke-kun dan aku saling mencintai, bahkan hingga saat ini."

 _What the hell?!_ Omong kosong apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sakura. _Saling mencintai?_ Ha! Jangan buat ia tertawa. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Hinata membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Aku tahu jika kalian dulu pernah berpacaran. Dan aku juga tahu dulu kalian sangat dekat. Tapi itu semua adalah dulu. Sasuke sudah berubah. Semua hal yang ia sukai, semua hal yang ia benci, kebiasaannya, bahkan kegemarannya, semuanya sudah berubah. Bahkan juga perasaannya padamu telah berubah, Sakura-san. Jika ia memang masih mencintaimu bukankah seharusnya Sasuke lebih memilih bersamamu dibandingkan harus menikah dengan wanita asing yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Sasuke tidak mencintaimu, Sakura-san. Ia hanya menganggap kedekatan kalian selama ini hanya sebatas sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak lebih." Kata Hinata. Ia tidak ingin Sakura menganggap remeh dirinya. Memang benar jika Sakura mengenal Sasuke sejak lama, tapi saat ini Hinata adalah istri sah dari Sasuke. Sakura harus mulai belajar menerima hal ini.

Wajah Sakura memucat. Matanya menyorotkan rasa shock, marah, dan tidak percaya.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun mengatakan itu semua? Tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau pasti sedang bercanda. Sebenarnya seberapa dekat hubungan kalian berdua?"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, ia melihat sosok Sasuke datang menghampirinya. Tampaknya Sakura juga menyadarinya, wajahnya yang pucat kini perlahan-lahan mulai merona.

"Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ayo pulang."

Dua kata itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata berbinar-binar. _Tidakkah kau melihatnya, Sakura. Ia mengabaikanmu._

"O-oke. Sampai jumpa, Sakura-san." Pamit Hinata.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan hati yang hancur.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke meluncur cepat di jalanan kota Konoha yang sepi karena malam yang semakin larut.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hinata lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Hinata memikirkan sosok pria yang kini sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Sosok Sasuke adalah misteri dan teka-teki baginya. Ia tidak pernah tahu jalan pikiran pria itu dan isi hatinya. Bahkan di novel juga tidak banyak mengungkapkan mengenai pribadi Sasuke dan apa yang ia pikirkan. Novel _Spring Love_ hanya menceritakan tentang lika-liku perjalanan cinta antara Sakura dan Sasuke, sama sekali tidak membahas dengan detail perasaan Sasuke dan apa yang sebenarnya pria itu pikirkan. Di novel hanya menceritakan jika Sasuke mencintai Sakura, tapi tidak diketahui seberapa dalam perasaannya itu. Hinata bahkan ragu apakah Sasuke memang benar-benar mencintai Sakura ataukah itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi dan kebohongan. Hinata tidak pernah tahu yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke saat ini tidak mencintai Sakura, Hinata yakin itu. Hinata sudah menghancurkan momen mereka saat ia harus rela tertabrak mobil demi merubah alur cerita. Namun Hinata tidak yakin semuanya sudah selesai begitu saja. Mungkin akan ada kesempatan lain bagi Sakura untuk merebut hati Sasuke, dan mungkin saja Hinata tidak ada di sana untuk mencegahnya.

Ugh… masa depan Hinata masih suram.

Dan mengapa pula Hinata harus jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Akan lebih mudah bagi Hinata jika suaminya itu memiliki wajah pas-pasan. Setidaknya dengan begitu jantungnya tidak akan berdegub kencang setiap kali memandang wajah tampan pria dingin itu.

 _Jatuh cinta dengan suamimu sendiri mungkin bukan hal yang begitu buruk_. Pikir Hinata. Akan jauh lebih kacau lagi seandainya ia jatuh cinta dengan pria lain saat sudah memiliki suami.

.

.

"Hey Naruto, menurutmu haruskah aku menyerah saja?"

Naruto menepikan mobil yang ia kendarai. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang murung sejak dari pesta tadi.

"Apa maksudmu perkataanmu Sakura? Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?" Kata Naruto dengan bingung. Sakura bukanlah wanita yang mudah menyerah.

"Aku tadi berbicara dengan Hinata."

"Hinata? Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa Sasuke sudah berubah. Semuanya sudah berubah, bahkan perasaannya padaku sudah berubah."

"Sakura…"

"Dan kurasa itu memang benar. Jika Sasuke-kun memang masih memiliki perasaan padaku seharusnya ia tidak menikahi wanita lain, jika ia masih memiliki sedikit saja perasaan untukku seharusnya ia tidak mengabaikanku selama ini, Naruto. Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai lelah dengan semua ini, bahkan semua orang sudah menyuruhku untuk menyerah!"

"Apa kau memang benar-benar ingin menyerah, Sakura?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu…" Kata Sakura lirih.

"Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Sakura."

"Naruto…"

"Aku sangat memahami semua usaha kerasmu selama ini Sakura, jika kau merasa lelah dan menyerah maka aku sangat memaklumi itu. Tapi apakah kau memang benar-benar ingin menyerah? Apa kau sudah benar-benar bersedia mengikhlaskan Sasuke?"

"Aku… aku masih sangat mencintainya… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Kata Sakura sambil menangis.

Naruto menghela nafas, melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis, hatinya merasa sakit.

"Apa kau ingin melepaskan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto perlahan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih tidak rela jika harus melepaskan Sasuke.

"Jadi berhentilah menangis dan kuatkan dirimu… Kau adalah wanita yang tangguh, gigih, dan cerdas, Sakura. Selama ini kau tidak pernah menyerah dalam menghadapi tantangan apapun. Sakura yang kukenal selama ini bukanlah wanita yang cengeng dan rapuh. Sakura adalah wanita mempesona yang bisa memukau siapapun juga."

Sakura menghapus air matanya. Kepercayaan dirinya kini mulai pulih.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan hati Sasuke."

.

.

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

"Malam ini keluarga Hyuuga mengundang kita untuk makan malam. Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja." Kata Sasuke saat mereka berdua sedang menyantap sarapan.

"E-eh? Benarkah?" Kata Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengapa Hanabi atau Neji-nii tidak memberitahunya?

Suara dering ponsel Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian di meja makan. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengangkat ponselnya dan diam-diam menguping pembicaraannya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?... ya… aku tahu… mmh… akan kuhubungi lagi nanti." Kata Sasuke sambil menutup teleponnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke langsung berangkat pergi. Hinata memandangi makanan di piring Sasuke yang belum dihabiskan.

"Seharusnya kau menghabiskan makananmu sebelum pergi. Seharusnya kau tidak langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun seperti itu. Dasar pria tak berperasaan." Kata Hinata dengan getir.

.

.

Hinata memandangi rumah kediaman Hyuuga dengan perasaan nostalgia. Setelah menikah, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Setelah terdampar di dunia asing ini, kediaman Hyuuga telah menjadi rumah baginya. Meskipun Hinata tidak lama tinggal di rumah ini, kehangatan yang ia rasakan selama disini membuatnya rindu.

Hinata berharap selama disini Sasuke bisa bersikap sedikit lebih ramah kepada keluarganya.

Hanabi menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dengan ramah dan langsung mengantarkan mereka ke ruang makan. Ketika mendengar bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke tiba, Neji langsung bergegas menemui mereka dan bergabung bersama.

Suasana di ruang makan itu terasa hangat. Pembicaraan selalu mengalir dan kadang disertai oleh canda tawa. Tidak seperti kekhawatiran Hinata, meski tidak bisa dikatakan ramah namun Sasuke bersikap sangat sopan terhadap Neji dan Hanabi. Sasuke menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan sikapnya yang tenang dan sopan.

Saat makan malam berlangsung, Sasuke masih bersikap sopan. Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Sasuke memulai topik pembicaraan dengan Hiashi. Hinata bahkan sempat merasa ragu apakah Sasuke yang ada disampingnya ini adalah Sasuke yang asli. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang selama ini selalu bersikap dingin padanya berubah menjadi pria sopan saat berada di hadapan keluarganya? Sasuke yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah pria yang tega mengabaikan istrinya selama seminggu setelah mereka menikah. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

 _Apakah Sasuke ingin memberi kesan pertama yang baik bagi dihadapan keluarganya?_ Pikir Hinata.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Hiashi bersikeras untuk menyuruh mereka berdua menginap dengan alasan sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang. Sekali lagi Sasuke membuat Hinata terkejut dengan langsung menyanggupi permintaan Hiashi. Sasuke yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah pria yang selalu pulang tengah malam karena lembur. Ini bahkan belum tengah malam, kenapa Sasuke mau menerima alasan seperti itu?

Saat ini mereka berdua berbaring di ranjang yang ada di kamar lama Hinata. Dengan senyum jahilnya, Hanabi mengatakan bahwa pasangan yang menikah harus tidur sekamar. Hanabi masih menyimpan beberapa pakaian lama Hinata termasuk piyama yang sedang dikenakannya, sedangkan Neji meminjamkan bajunya kepada Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah menikah, Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya berada di ranjang yang sama.

Sudah berkali-kali Hinata berusaha memejamkan matanya agar tertidur, namun kantuk belum juga datang. Mungkin debaran jantungnya yang kencang membuat Hinata tetap terjaga. Ia tidak berani bergerak, takut mengganggu Sasuke yang mungkin saja sudah terlelap.

"Sasuke?" Kata Hinata dengan lirih, berusaha memastikan apakah pria di sampingnya itu sudah tidur.

"Hm?" Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ia menyangka pria itu sudah tertidur.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku? Apakah kau membenciku?" Tanya Hinata dengan tiba-tiba. Hinata sendiri tidak sadar ia telah melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak membencimu."

"Lalu mengapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku?"

"Aku memang selalu bersikap seperti itu."

Hinata tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk berbicara seperti ini pada Sasuke. Rasa gugup yang selalu dirasakannya saat berbicara dengan Sasuke hilang. Mereka berdua berbaring di dalam selimut yang sama. Dalam kamar yang gelap ini Hinata secara samar-samar dapat melihat wajah Sasuke meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah pria itu sedang memejamkan matanya atau tidak. Hinata lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, dengan suara yang lirih ia memulai kembali pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau menikahiku? Jangan katakan itu semua karena perjanjian antara orang tua kita. Kau bisa saja menolaknya karena sebenarnya bukan kau yang seharusnya menikah denganku."

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata, Sasuke memilih bungkam.

"Hey Sasuke, antara 0 sampai 10 menurutmu seberapa pentingnya aku bagimu?"

"Mengapa kau banyak bicara malam ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan jengkel.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Aku lebih senang saat kau berbicara terbata-bata dan bersikap canggung dihadapanku."

"Mengapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran.

"Karena kau terlihat menyedihkan. Mirip seperti seekor kelinci yang berada di hadapan serigala. Itu jauh lebih membuatku terhibur."

Dengan kesal Hinata memukulkan bantalnya ke wajah Sasuke. Jadi selama ini Sasuke diam-diam selalu menertawakan sikapnya yang canggung dan pemalu saat dihadapannya? Apakah Sasuke tidak mengerti bahwa ia bersikap seperti itu karena merasa terintimidasi oleh sosoknya yang dingin dan sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Mengapa kau memukulku?!"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

Hinata lalu mengambil kembali bantalnya dan meletakkannya kembali di bawah kepalanya. Dengan kesal ia lalu memunggungi Sasuke, tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Lima." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Hinata kembali memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tadi bertanya padaku antara 0 sampai 10 seberapa pentingnya engkau bagiku, jawabanku adalah 5." Kata Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih atas jawabannya." Kata Hinata dengan jengkel. Lima? Bukankah itu artinya Hinata adalah orang yang biasa-biasa saja baginya. Hinata tahu menjadi seseorang yang istimewa di hati Sasuke adalah hal mustahil, tapi setidaknya ia ingin lebih dihargai.

"Lalu berapa nilai untuk Naruto dan Sakura?" Tanya Hinata. Ia ingin tahu seberapa besar arti kedua orang itu di dalam hidupnya.

"Mereka juga 5."

Bahkan Sakura dan Naruto juga mendapatkan nilai 5? Apakah di mata pria ini tidak ada seorangpun yang berharga di hidupnya?

"Lalu siapa orang yang menurutmu berhak mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 5?"

"…Kakashi."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata mengingat kembali bahwa setelah kepergian keluarganya, Kakashi adalah orang yang paling dekat baginya. Tak heran Sasuke sangat menghargai Kakashi.

"Lalu berapa nilai untuknya?"

"5,01." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

 _Pria ini benar-benar…._ Bahkan Hinata tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Mengapa kau bersikap sangat sopan kepada keluargaku saat makan malam tadi?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran.

"Haruskah aku bersikap kasar?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, mengapa kau tidak bersikap seperti biasanya? Sasuke yang dingin yang selalu mengabaikan orang lain."

"Karena aku sangat menghargai Hiashi Hyuuga. Ia adalah sahabat dekat orangtuaku, aku tidak mungkin bersikap kasar padanya"

"Oh." Hinata akhirnya tahu alasan Sasuke.

Suasana diantara keduanya kini sunyi. Hinata tidak lagi bertanya pada Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih diam.

"Hey Sasuke… apakah kau masih mencintai Sakura?" Bisik Hinata. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu menggantung dipikirannya. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, ia selalu ragu apakah keputusannya untuk memisahkan Sasuke dengan Sakura adalah tepat.

Menyadari tidak ada respon, Hinata kembali memunggungi Sasuke. Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya, berharap agar ia bisa tertidur. Tak lama kemudian rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya. Dalam keadaan setengah tertidur ia mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"…aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara perlahan.

.

.

"Nee-chan harus sering-sering mampir kemari." Kata Hanabi sambil memeluk Hinata.

Pagi ini Sasuke dan Hinata harus kembali pulang karena Sasuke masih harus berangkat bekerja.

"Hanabi, kakakmu sudah menikah sekarang, ia harus memprioritaskan suaminya. Tidak baik bagi seorang wanita yang sudah menikah jika sering mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya ketika tidak ada kepentingan." Kata Hiashi sambil menasehati Hanabi.

"Jika ada waktu luang, kau bisa mengunjungi kami." Kata Sasuke pada Hanabi.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang Hanabi langsung menyetujuinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata. Jika kau mengalami kesulitan jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuanku." Kata Neji.

"Terima kasih Neji-nii. Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan sering pulang malam dan makanlah dengan teratur." Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Neji sebagai salam perpisahan.

Setelah Hinata dan Sasuke selesai berpamitan, mereka berdua langsung pulang. Saat perjalanan pulang, air mata Hinata yang telah ia tahan mulai jatuh. Saat ia berpamitan dengan keluarganya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahannya. Hinata tidak ingin membuat keluarganya cemas. Hinata sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, berpura-pura menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela. Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai wanita cengeng dan lemah. Melihatnya sedang menangis mungkin saja Sasuke akan menertawakannya.

Namun Hinata salah, tanpa ia sadari Sasuke justru melemparkan tatapan khawatir ke arahnya…

.

.

Siang ini Hinata mengunjungi Temari karena ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan wanita berambut pirang itu. Seperti biasa, Temari menyambut kedatangan Hinata dengan antusias. Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri mengutarakan alasan sebenarnya ia datang kemari.

"Um, Temari, sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari karena aku ingin meminta saran darimu." Kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Saran?" Kata Temari sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Um… saran tentang… uh… itu… Sasuke…"

"Maksudmu tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Dengan wajah memerah Hinata mengiyakan pernyataan Temari.

"Hmm… biar kutebak, Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin padamu?"

"I-iya."

"Dan dia selalu mengabaikanmu?"

"Iya…"

"Pria seperti Sasuke adalah tipe yang paling menyebalkan. Sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali tapi menurutku Sasuke adalah pria dingin yang egois dan arogan. Dia memang sangat cerdas dan berbakat dalam memimpin perusahaan, tapi diluar itu sifat sosialnya sangat buruk. Sejujurnya aku masih bingung mengapa seseorang yang baik hati dan pemalu sepertimu mau menikahi Sasuke."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Menurutku, kau harus bersikap lebih tegas lagi, Hinata." Kata Temari dengan serius.

"Te-tegas?"

"Jangan biarkan Sasuke menakutimu. Kau saat ini adalah seorang nyonya Uchiha, posisi yang diimpikan oleh ribuan wanita diluar sana. Kau harus lebih percaya diri."

"A-aku akan mencobanya…" Kata Hinata lirih.

"Selain itu kau harus lebih agresif lagi."

"A-a-agresif?!"

"Pria seperti Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mendekati wanita, merekalah yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendekati Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sangat pemalu, tapi jika kau diam saja maka hubungan kalian tidak akan berkembang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersifat a-a-agresif?" Tanya Hinata dengan tidak percaya.

"Heh~ biar kuberitahu beberapa hal padamu…"

Melihat seringai di wajah Temari, Hinata memiliki firasat buruk.

.

.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena 'pelajaran' yang diberikan Temari siang tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya hingga saat ini. Dengan setengah hati ia menyantap makan malam di hadapannya. Siapa sangka Temari memberikan 'pelajaran untuk menjadi agresif' dengan sangat mendetail yang sukses membuatnya tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke secara langsung. Hinata menyalahkan Temari yang telah sukses membuatnya membayangkan _adegan-adegan_ bersama Sasuke yang sangat tidak mungkin bisa terwujud.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"A-a-a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa." Kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata sekilas lalu mulai mengabaikan sikapnya yang aneh malam ini.

Berada di dekat Sasuke membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Sangat, sangat, sangat tidak nyaman.

"A-aku permisi dulu!" Dengan tiba-tiba Hinata bangkit berdiri dan mulai kabur ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar ia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Bagaimana bisa Hinata bersifat agresif dan merayu Sasuke?! Jangankan bersifat seduktif, menatap wajah Sasuke secara langsung saja ia tidak mampu!

Hah… menyedihkan.

Hinata diam-diam mengakui kehebatan Sakura, kegigihannya selama ini sangat mengagumkan. Sakura tidak pernah menyerah meski pria yang ia sukai selalu mengabaikannya. Sakura tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke meskipun banyak pria diluar sana yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Hinata berharap bisa memiliki keberanian dan kepercayaan diri seperti Sakura meski hanya sedikit saja.

.

.

Hinata memang memuji sosok Sakura tempo hari, namun itu bukan berarti dia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura!

Entah rencana apa yang telah disusun oleh Naruto dan Sakura ketika mereka mengajak Sasuke dan Hinata untuk makan malam bersama saat ini. Sejujurnya bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura membuat Hinata merasa gugup.

Dengan berat hati Hinata berjalan di belakang Sasuke dan memasuki restoran mewah dimana Naruto dan Sakura sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Berada di tempat mewah seperti ini membuat Hinata sedikit canggung dan kikuk. Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke, pria berambut hitam itu terlihat biasa saja, mungkin kemewahan ini merupakan hal yang sepele baginya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sasuke-kun, kami sudah menunggumu cukup lama." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

"Aish Sasuke, mengapa sulit sekali bertemu denganmu akhir-akhir ini." Kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke singkat. Ia dan Hinata lalu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Yang terpenting adalah kau masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan kami, bukankah begitu Naruto?"

"Uh-uh, Sakura-chan memang benar."

"Aku senang kau bisa bergabung bersama kami malam ini, Hinata-san." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu ke arah Hinata.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku." Kata Hinata dengan lirih.

Dengan tatapan tajamnya Sakura memperhatikan penampilan Hinata malam ini. Setelah puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia melemparkan senyuman mencemooh ke arah Hinata yang terlihat canggung.

Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir melihat senyuman sinis Sakura. Hinata tahu penampilannya malam ini bukanlah yang terbaik, apalagi dibandingkan dengan penampilan Sakura yang terlihat elegan dengan gaun merah yang dikenakannya. Sakura malam ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan riasan natural dan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai bebas. Ditambah dengan sikapnya yang percaya diri dan penuh keanggunan membuatnya semakin bersinar. Berada di dekat Sakura membuat kepercayaan dirinya merosot drastis.

Suasana makan malam semakin terasa canggung bagi Hinata karena Naruto dengan sangat jelas mengabaikannya. Jangankan bertegur sapa dengan Hinata, menoleh saja tidak. Pria berambut kuning itu menunjukkan sikap _'aku tidak menyukaimu'_ dengan tegas.

Hinata memainkan hidangan _steak_ yang ada di piringnya dengan perasaan masam. Jika saja ia tahu Naruto, Sakura, dan bahkan Sasuke yang mengabaikannya, ia tidak akan mau menerima ajakan makan malam ini. Berada di rumah kosong lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan harus duduk dengan mereka bertiga.

"Hey Sasuke, apa kau masih mengingat wali kelas kita saat di SMA dulu?"

"Maksudmu Iruka-sensei?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya minggu lalu saat sedang mengunjungi pameran seni."

"Masa-masa di SMA adalah yang paling menyenangkan. Apakah kalian masih sering bertemu dengan teman-teman?"

"Aku masih sering bertemu dengan Ino. Aku rasa hubungannya dengan Sai semakin serius."

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya Ino sudah berharap agar Sai lekas melamarnya. Entah apa yang ditunggu Sai."

"Hey, apakah kalian masih ingat bagaimana dulu kita menakut-nakuti Ino dengan lelucon hantu saat sedang _camping_ bersama?"

"Ah, itu lelucon yang payah."

"Apa maksudmu payah? Itu adalah ide yang cemerlang."

"Ahahahaha… itu sangat lucu."

"Tentu saja! Kau harus mengakui kejeniusanku."

"Terserah."

"Mungkin kita harus mengadakan reuni agar bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu."

"Itu ide yang bagus! Kita harus menghubungi semua teman-teman."

Hinata menusuk-nusuk potongan _steak_ di hadapannya dengan garpu. Hinata tahu ia sedang dikucilkan, keberadaannya diabaikan oleh mereka bertiga. Ia bisa memaklumi jika Naruto dan Sakura melakukan hal ini, mereka berdua dengan jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak suka mereka. Tapi Sasuke? Haruskah ia juga mengabaikan Hinata seperti dua sahabatnya itu? Dasar Sasuke brengsek!

"Mungkin jika ada waktu luang sebaiknya kita pergi berlibur bersama. Seperti dulu."

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke pantai."

"Pantai? Boleh juga."

"Apakah kau ada waktu luang, Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata mencoba mengabaikan pembicaraan mereka. Ia tidak sabar untuk pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Entah sampai kapan perbincangan mereka bertiga akan selesai.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"Huh?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuatnya terperanjat kaget. Sakura dan Naruto menghentikan obrolan mereka dan melirik ke arah Hinata dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Um…" Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke memperhatikannya. Ternyata Sasuke tidak sebrengsek seperti yang ia kira.

"Uh… a-aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Ku-kurasa aku sedikit tidak enak badan, _uhuk… uhuk…_ " Kata Hinata sambil berpura-pura sedang batuk.

Hinata merasa sedikit bersalah karena harus berbohong. Melihat Naruto yang memicingkan matanya dan Sakura yang membuang wajahnya, Hinata tahu mereka tidak mempercayai aktingnya. Hinata melakukan ini karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Dan inilah pertanyaan yang ia harapkan. Hinata tahu ia seharusnya bersikap sopan dan menjawab _'aku tidak apa-apa, ini bukan hal yang serius'_ dan melanjutkan makan malam canggung ini. Tapi Sakura dan Naruto sudah membuatnya kesal malam ini. Ia rasa sedikit balas dendam seharusnya tidak apa-apa.

"Maaf… Naruto-san, Sakura-san, kami harus pulang lebih dulu. Permisi. _Uhuk… uhuk…_ "

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, Hinata dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto. Dalam hati kecilnya, Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi masam mereka berdua. _Ha! Rasakan itu!_

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, tapi bagaimanapun juga Hinata merasa berterimakasih karena ternyata Sasuke tidak mengabaikannya sepenuhnya. Mungkin Sasuke memang pria arogan dan brengsek, tapi setidaknya ia tidak sebrengsek itu.

"U-um… ma-maaf harus membuatmu pergi secepat ini." Kata Hinata dengan lirih.

"Tak apa. Lagipula pembicaraan mereka membosankan."

Kau memang pria yang arogan Sasuke… tapi untuk kali ini saja Hinata setuju dengannya.

.

.

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

"Silahkan diminum teh-nya, Sakura-san."

"Terima kasih." Kata Sakura sambil mengangkat cangkir yang berisi teh hangat dan mulai meminumnya. Setelah meminum beberapa teguk, ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke atas meja.

Hinata memperhatikan sosok Sakura Haruno yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura Haruno sedang bertamu ke rumahnya. Hinata memang masih kesal dengan sikap Sakura dan Naruto saat makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ia tidak ingin bersikap kasar dengan seorang tamu yang datang berkunjung. Oleh karena itu Hinata mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk meskipun ia sangat ingin membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah cantik Sakura.

Awalnya Hinata sempat berpikir Sakura datang untuk menemui Sasuke, namun hal itu tidak mungkin karena Sakura pasti sudah paham dengan jadwal kerja Sasuke yang pasti sedang berada di kantor pada jam seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi disini, Hinata Hyuuga. Kedatanganku kemari karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Sakura dengan ekspresi serius.

Hinata sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apakah ini tentang Sasuke?"

"Aku akan berterus terang padamu, Hyuuga. Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun dan aku akan merebutnya darimu."

Hinata menatap mata emerald Sakura yang memancarkan keseriusannya. Sakura tidak main-main. Bahkan Sakura kini memanggilnya dengan nama _Hyuuga_.

"Me-mengapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku? Sasuke sudah menikah. Me-mengapa kau mencoba merusak rumah tangga orang lain?"

"Kurasa kau pernah mendengar pepatah _cinta itu buta_. Lantas kenapa jika Sasuke-kun sudah menikah? Aku tahu bahwa Sasuke-kun tidak mencintaimu. Apa salahnya jika aku mencoba membebaskannya dari pernikahan palsu ini."

"Pe-pernikahan palsu?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke-kun menikahimu hanya demi memenuhi janji yang dibuat oleh keluarganya dulu. Sasuke-kun melakukan pernikahan ini karena terpaksa, ia tidak mencintaimu Hyuuga. Tidak akan pernah. Pernikahan kalian hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Kalian memang sepasang suami-istri tapi Sasuke-kun bukanlah milikmu. Sebaiknya kau menyadari hal itu."

"Lalu apa kau berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah milikmu?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengendalikan amarah di hatinya.

"Aku sedang mengusahakan itu." Kata Sakura dengan santai.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?" Hinata bertanya sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu."

"Memperingatkan?"

"Hm-mm. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkejut jika tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun memutuskan untuk mencampakkanmu demi diriku. Aku tidak akan menyerah, Hyuuga. Akan kupastikan Sasuke-kun memilihku." Kata Sakura dengan percaya diri.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Mengapa Sakura di hadapannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang digambarkan dalam novel? Sosok Sakura Haruno dalam novel _Spring Love_ adalah seorang tokoh protagonis yang baik hati dan lemah lembut. Di novel bahkan diceritakan bahwa Sakura hanya diam saja ketika Hinata si tokoh antagonis menyakitinya.

Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?

"Aku tidak akan mundur, Haruno." Kata Hinata sambil mencoba bersikap tegas. Ia tidak ingin merasa terintimidasi dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Ah… itu lebih baik. Sungguh tidak seru jika kau hanya diam saja dan tidak memberikan perlawanan." Kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Kedua wanita itu saling bertatapan. Dalam benak mereka berdua terukir sebuah kalimat yang sama

 ** _Ini adalah perang!_**

.

.

Setelah wanita berambut pink itu pergi, Hinata mulai menganalisa sosok yang bernama Sakura Haruno dengan serius.

Sakura Haruno, usianya 24 atau 25 tahun (Hinata sedikit lupa dengan deskripsi usianya), ia memiliki rambut merah muda, mata hijau, kulit putih mulus, wajah yang cantik (tidak diragukan lagi), tubuh tinggi dan langsing (sangat ideal), pernah menuntut ilmu di jurusan Seni dan Design, kini ia bekerja sebagai model dan sedang merintis karir sebagai perancang busana.

Sebagai tokoh utama dalam novel, Sakura memiliki banyak talenta, diantaranya adalah bakat dalam menyanyi karena memiliki suara yang merdu, mahir dalam memainkan alat musik seperti gitar, piano, dan biola. Selain itu ia juga berbakat dalam melukis, mampu menari balet, pernah menjuarai lomba berenang saat SMA dulu, pandai bergaul, dan segudang keahlian lain yang membuat Hinata iri.

Sahabat terdekatnya bernama Naruto Namikaze (yang sangat tergila-gila pada Sakura), mereka berteman sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Naruto adalah sekutu nomor satu Sakura (yang sangat membenci Hinata), Naruto rela mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaan Sakura, termasuk perasaannya sendiri. Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke (begitu pula sebaliknya). Hubungan mereka dulu sangat romantis dan sempurna, tampaknya hal itu yang membuat Sakura enggan melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja. Sakura masih mendambakan sosok Sasuke yang dulu.

Dalam novel _Spring Love,_ Sakura memiliki karakter sebagai wanita yang baik hati, lemah lembut, pemaaf, periang dan ceria, percaya diri, sedikit sensitif, gigih dan tabah dalam menghadapi sikap Sasuke, serta sedikit keras kepala. Yang terpenting adalah Sakura **tidak pernah** bersikap agresif pada Hinata karena ia merasa bersalah telah merebut cinta Sasuke dari Hinata.

Lalu mengapa Sakura kini berbeda? Mengapa ia bersifat agresif pada Hinata? Apa yang membuatnya berubah?

Apakah karena Hinata?

Dalam novel _Spring Love_ , karakter Hinata pada awalnya adalah seseorang yang lemah dan pemalu, bahkan ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Selain itu Hinata Hyuuga juga sangat pendiam dan penurut, ia tidak pernah membantah atau berdebat dengan Sasuke bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa Sasuke menjalin kasih dengan Sakura. Hinata selalu memilih untuk diam, ia menyimpan semua cinta, rasa sakit, amarah, kecemburuan, kebencian, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan dalam hatinya rapat-rapat. Hinata tidak berani mengadu pada siapapun, ia hanya bisa menangis diam-diam. Tidak mengherankan ketika semua perasaan itu sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi ia meledak dan berubah menjadi sosok wanita jahat yang selalu berusaha mencelakai Sakura.

Tapi Hinata yang sekarang adalah Hinata yang berbeda. Ia bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga yang asli, karakter mereka meski terlihat sama namun sebenarnya sangat berbeda. Ia memang seseorang yang lemah dan pemalu, tapi ia tidak akan diam saja ketika ada orang lain yang berusaha merebut hak dan posisinya. Ia tidak akan menurut dan membiarkan orang lain menginjak-injaknya. Jika Sakura dan Naruto ingin menendangnya dari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke maka ia akan melawan meskipun dengan susah payah.

Ah… mungkinkah Sakura bersifat agresif padanya karena merasa terancam?

Itu kemungkinan yang masuk akal. Dalam novel, sosok Hinata Hyuuga yang lemah bukanlah ancaman bagi Sakura. Dengan kepribadiannya yang menyedihkan Hinata bukanlah tandingan bagi Sakura, terlebih lagi Sasuke mulai menaruh perhatian pada Sakura sejak aksi heroiknya dalam menyelamatkan anak kecil yang nyaris mengalami kecelakaan. Bagi Sakura yang telah mendapatkan hati Sasuke, Hinata hanyalah kerikil kecil yang tidak berharga dimatanya.

Tetapi situasinya berbeda sekarang. Sakura masih belum berhasil mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata saat ini membuatnya merasa resah dan cemas, tak heran Sakura menganggap Hinata sebagai musuhnya.

Jika saja Hinata bisa memilih, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam kisah rumit ini. Dulu ia pernah bercita-cita ingin menikah dengan seorang pria baik hati yang mencintainya. Pria itu tidak harus tampan atau kaya raya, yang terpenting adalah hatinya. Pekerjaannya tidak harus bergengsi, yang terpenting bisa mencukupi kebutuhan keluarganya. Ia ingin menikahi pria yang jujur, ramah, rendah hati, humoris, dan memiliki senyuman yang terang dan kepribadian yang membuatnya nyaman. Pria itu tidak perlu bersikap romantis, bagi Hinata perlakuan yang tulus dan hangat lebih penting dibandingkan rayuan yang memabukkan. Setelah menikah Hinata ingin tinggal di tempat yang tenang, jauh dari suara bising perkotaan. Rumah yang mereka tempati tidak perlu besar dan mewah, ia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah sederhana yang nyaman dengan halaman yang luas serta tetangga yang ramah. Setelah itu ia ingin memiliki dua orang anak, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Setelah itu ia akan menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan damai dan tenang, mencurahkan semua cintanya untuk suami dan anak-anaknya.

Itulah kehidupan yang ia inginkan.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, Hinata harus rela terdampar di dunia asing ini dan harus menikah dengan pria tampan yang kaya raya dan misterius. Kehidupan damai dan tenang yang diimpikannya harus ia buang jauh-jauh.

 _Impiannya kini hancur lebur…_

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan mengenai tantangan yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Jangankan mendapatkan hati Sasuke, berkomunikasi dengannya adalah hal yang sulit dan memerlukan kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Hinata sempat heran bagaimana Sakura bisa bertahan dalam menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang kaku dan dingin selama ini.

Jika ada pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya pada Sasuke, maka Hinata tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan pasti. Hinata memang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya, ia menyukai pria itu. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke seperti rasa cinta Sakura pada pria berambut hitam itu. Sikap Sasuke yang sangat sulit ditebak membuat Hinata bingung dan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika berada di hadapannya.

Hinata tidak ingin menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada Sasuke karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa membalas perasaannya. Cinta tak terbalas adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Ia tidak ingin hatinya hancur berkeping-keping jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menendang Hinata dari kehidupannya. Hinata tidak ingin jika nasibnya berakhir seperti dalam novel, ia tidak mau jika hatinya dipenuhi dengan kebencian dan kepahitan yang membuatnya kehilangan jati diri.

Hinata akan berusaha dengan keras dalam menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya ini. Namun jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke lebih memilih Sakura maka ia akan mundur. Ia tidak akan mengemis pada Sasuke. Ia akan menghadapi semuanya dengan hati yang tegar. Oleh karena itu ia tidak ingin perasaannya terjebak semakin dalam. Semakin besar rasa cintanya maka akan semakin besar pula rasa sakitnya saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

.

.

Hampir setiap hari Hinata dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sarapan dan makan malam. Hubungan mereka masih kaku dan dingin. Setiap kali Hinata berbicara atau menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, respon yang diterimanya sangat singkat.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Hinata dan Sasuke sarapan bersama di meja makan. Hari ini Hinata memasak pancake. Dengan santai, Hinata memotong-motong pancake di hadapannya sambil sesekali matanya melirik Sasuke yang meminum kopi di depannya.

"Mulai saat ini jangan membuat sesuatu yang manis untuk sarapan. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia memasak, mengapa Sasuke baru protes sekarang?

"Ke-kenapa kau ti-tidak mengatakannya dari dulu? Ji-jika kau tidak suka a-aku bisa membuatkan yang lain."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia lebih memilih memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Be-besok kau ingin menu apa untuk sarapan?"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ba-bagimana dengan omelette? A-atau mungkin nasi dan sup?"

"…"

"Ba-bagaimana dengan onigiri?"

"…"

"Se-setidaknya katakan sesuatu."

"…Terserah."

Kekesalan Hinata kini memuncak.

"Mengapa sangat sulit sekali bicara denganmu?! Jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang kau sukai atau apa yang tidak!" Kata Hinata sambil berteriak.

Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Berbicara dengannya selalu menguji batas kesabarannya.

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, oke?! Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu jika kau hanya diam saja!"

"Jangan berteriak saat di meja makan. Tidak sopan." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Lalu apa maumu, hah?!" Hinata kini mengacung-acungkan pisau makan yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan mengacungkan peralatan makan di wajah orang lain." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Ia meminum kopinya, tidak menoleh ke arah Hinata sedikitpun.

Hinata meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang ada di tangannya. Ia mulai menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Kini dengan suara perlahan ia mulai berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Hu-hubungan ki-kita memang tidak baik dan ki-kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Se-selain itu ki-kita juga jarang berbicara. Ki-kita memang tinggal be-be-bersama namun tidak mengenal satu sama lain."

Hinata terdiam. Kata-kata Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu terngiang di benaknya _'pernikahan palsu'_ Hinata seakan masih mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Sakura _'Pernikahan kalian hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Kalian memang sepasang suami-istri tapi Sasuke-kun bukanlah milikmu.'_

"A-aku tahu kau tidak menganggapku sebagai i-i-istrimu, tapi aku akan be-berusaha menjalankan ke-kewajibanku dengan baik."

Sasuke memandang ke arah Hinata. Ekspresinya dingin dan tenang. Mata hitamnya yang tajam dan kelam menyembunyikan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Menatap mata Sasuke secara langsung membuat Hinata gugup, ia ingin berpaling dan menunduk namun ia masih ingin menatap dua bola mata kelam itu untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Kecuali es krim rasa mint yang dijual di cafe depan SMA Konoha." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Eh?" Mata Hinata membulat.

"Aku suka tomat dan onigiri dengan isian tuna."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku suka warna hitam. Aku sangat membenci fangirl, orang-orang yang bodoh dan berisik serta orang-orang yang mengganggu privasiku."

Suara dering ponsel Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dengan segera Sasuke mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Mm… persiapkan semuanya… berapa lama?... tidak perlu… suruh Shizune mempersiapkan dokumen itu… aku percayakan semuanya padamu Kakashi… ya… aku hubungi lagi nanti." Kata Sasuke sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke luar kota. Ada urusan pekerjaan." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"O-oke. Be-berapa lama?"

"Entahlah. Kakashi yang mengurus semuanya."

Sasuke menghabiskan kopinya lalu beranjak pergi. Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke. Ia teringat perkataan Temari _'Kau harus lebih agresif lagi'_. Bisakah Hinata melakukannya?

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Seorang istri mencium suaminya sebelum berangkat kerja adalah hal yang wajar bukan?

"Sasuke!" Panggil Hinata.

Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hm?"

Melihat wajah Sasuke entah kenapa membuat keberaniannya lenyap seketika.

"U-um… a-ano… u-um… i-itu… hatihatidijalan!"

Dengan wajah yang memerah Hinata kini berlari menghindari Sasuke yang masih berdiri terdiam di depan pintu.

.

.

Untuk mengisi waktu luang, Hinata membaca novel yang ada di perpustakaan pribadi Sasuke. Setelah selesai membacanya Hinata kemudian meletakkan buku novel itu karena alur ceritanya justru membuat perasaan Hinata menjadi jengkel. Sejak terdampar di Konoha, ia menjadi sensitif setiap kali membaca novel atau menonton film dan drama dimana ada tokoh pendukung yang harus dikorbankan demi kisah cinta si tokoh utama.

Melihat nasib tokoh pendukung yang berakhir menyedihkan dalam novel yang baru saja dibacanya tadi membuat Hinata merasa prihatin. Apakah tokoh utama pria dan wanita harus selalu berakhir bersama? Apakah tidak ada kesempatan bagi si tokoh pendukung untuk bisa bersama dengan tokoh utama?

 _Apakah pada akhirnya Sasuke akan bersama dengan Sakura?_

Suara langkah kaki membuyarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Selamat siang, Hinata-sama." Sapa Kakashi Hatake.

"Se-selamat siang Kakashi-san."

"Maaf menganggu. Saya hanya ingin mengambil dokumen milik Sasuke yang tertinggal di kamarnya."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A-ano… Kakashi san, ji-jika saya boleh tahu se-sebenarnya Sasuke akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis kemana?"

"Sasuke tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Kakashi

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lupa bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ah, ia akan pergi ke Yukigakure. Kira-kira ia akan berada di sana selama tiga hari."

Eh?! Yukigakure?

Yukigakure adalah sebuah kota cantik yang tertutup salju. Di novel diceritakan bahwa Sasuke yang tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Yukigakure membawa serta Sakura. Mereka berdua kemudian menghabiskan waktu untuk berlibur bersama di tempat itu.

 _Jangan-jangan…_

"A-apakah Sasuke mengajak se-seseorang dalam perjalanannya besok?"

"Eh?!" Kakashi tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

 _Mungkin aku salah, tapi kemungkinan besar Sakura juga akan berada di sana._ Mengingat keseriusan Sakura tempo hari, Hinata yakin Sakura tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke selama beberapa hari di Yukigakure.

"A-ano… bi-bisakah aku meminta sedikit bantuanmu, Kakashi-san?"

 _Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, Sakura Haruno._

.

.

"Hatchiii"

Sakura menggosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba bersin. Ia tidak ingin jatuh sakit karena besok ia akan melakukan perjalanan ke Yukigakure demi menemui Sasuke. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Sasuke dengan mengunjunginya. Ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan terkejut saat melihatnya. Sakura sudah melakukan persiapan sejak jauh-jauh hari (dengan dibantu Naruto) demi bisa berlibur dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke.

Membayangkan bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke di tengah-tengah salju putih sambil bergandengan tangan membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

Yukigakure adalah sebuah kota cantik yang tertutupi salju. Meskipun tidak sebesar Konoha, kota ini memiliki pesona dan daya tariknya sendiri. Hinata tidak sempat melihat-lihat pemandangan di kota Yukigakure. Saat ini ia sedang menjalankan misi penting yang ia beri nama **'Stop Sasuke Sakura Selamanya'** atau yang ia singkat misi S4.

Dengan bantuan dari Kakashi, Hinata bisa terbang ke Yukigakure dan menginap di hotel yang sama dengan tempat Sasuke menginap. Bahkan dengan sukarela Kakashi memberikan jadwal Sasuke selama di Yukigakure. Awalnya Hinata merasa curiga dengan sikap Kakashi namun ia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Asalkan berguna, ia akan menerima bantuan dari Kakashi dengan senang hati. Mungkin ia perlu menjadikan Kakashi sebagai kaki tangannya.

Contohnya seperti kali ini, Kakashi baru saja memberitahukan pada Hinata bahwa Sasuke sedang makan siang di salah satu restoran dengan ditemani oleh salah satu temannya. Tentu saja Hinata bisa menebak siapa _temannya_ ini.

Dan tebakan Hinata tidak meleset. Sasuke terlihat sedang menyantap makan siangnya sambil ditemani oleh _Sakura Haruno._ Hinata benar-benar memuji kegigihan wanita itu yang rela terbang jauh-jauh ke Yukigakure demi bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua masih belum menyadari kedatangan Hinata. Sakura sedang berbicara pada Sasuke dengan ceria. Mata hijaunya yang cantik terlihat berkilauan dan memancarkan kebahagiaan. Senyuman manis selalu tersungging di bibirnya dan sesekali ia tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih menyantap makan siangnya sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepala, tanda ia menyimak perkataan wanita berambut pink di depannya itu.

Mereka berdua terlihat serasi. Seperti adegan dalam sebuah film atau drama.

Hinata mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya dan mulai mendekati mereka berdua. Misi S4 tidak boleh gagal.

"Sasuke!" Sapa Hinata dengan ceria. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

Semua rasa letih dan capek yang dialami Hinata selama perjalanan terbayar lunas saat melihat ekspresi Sakura. Ekspresi kebahagiaan di wajah Sakura langsung lenyap seketika. Rasa terkejut, marah, bingung dan kesal bercampur jadi satu. Hinata menahan diri agar tidak tertawa saat Sakura melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu jika _Hinata-san_ juga ada di sini." Kata Sakura dengan sikap manis yang dibuat-buat.

Hinata tertawa kecil, jadi saat dihadapan Sasuke Sakura memanggilnya _Hinata-san_ bukannya _Hyuuga_ seperti tempo hari.

" _Sakura-san_ ternyata juga mengunjungi Yukigakure, apakah kau juga ada pekerjaan disini?"

"Aku sedang mengambil cuti beberapa hari dari pekerjaanku dan memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk berlibur disini. Bagaimana denganmu _Hinata-san_?"

Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar saat mendengar percakapan kedua wanita itu.

"Ah~ aku disini karena ingin menemani _suamiku_ dalam perjalanan bisnisnya sekalian berbulan madu." Hinata tersenyum manis sambil berpura-pura tersipu malu. "Setelah menikah kami belum sempat pergi bulan madu. Setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya disini kami bisa meluangkan waktu bersama sebagai pasangan pengantin baru." Kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

Sebenarnya perkataan Hinata hanya omong kosong saja. Mana mungkin Sasuke mengajaknya pergi bulan madu, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Hinata datang mengunjunginya.

Ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut, entah karena menahan komentar pedas yang ingin terucap atau sekedar menahan senyum. Hinata berharap jika Sasuke memarahinya, ia tidak akan melakukannya di depan Sakura. Ia rela jika Sasuke mengamuk padanya asalkan omong kosongnya ini berhasil membuat Sakura mundur.

Alis Sakura bertaut, tangannya yang berada diatas meja mengepal.

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku?" Tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Hinata buru-buru menyambarnya.

"Tentu saja ini benar! Sasuke tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu karena bulan madu adalah urusan pribadi para pasangan yang sudah menikah." Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai ahli dalam mengarang cerita palsu. Dulu ia adalah gadis yang jujur dan anti berbohong. Ia berharap hidungnya tidak menjadi panjang seperti Pinokio.

Tatapan mata Sakura mulai mengeras.

"Oh… maaf jika aku telah mengganggu."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura. Apakah misi S4 berhasil?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merusak rencana bulan madu kalian, tapi tadi Sasuke-kun sudah berjanji akan membawaku pergi bermain ski saat berada di sini. Janji adalah janji. Seorang Uchiha pasti akan menepati janji yang telah ia ucapkan, bukankah begitu Sasuke-kun?" Kata Sakura sambil mengerling manja ke arah Sasuke.

"Benar." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Hinata mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Apa-apaan itu? Apakah Sasuke lupa bahwa ia sekarang sudah menikah? Bagaimana bisa ia setuju untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sakura? Tidakkah ia tahu sikapnya itu justru membuat Sakura masih menggantungkan harapannya? Dasar pria brengsek!

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan makan siangmu, Sasuke?" Kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kedatangannya membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apakah semuanya sudah siap?"

"Tentu. Sekretarismu Shizune sudah menunggu di mobil saat ini dengan semua berkas-berkas yang kau minta."

"Oke." Kata Sasuke singkat sambil melangkah pergi.

Kepergian Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Sambil membuang muka pada Hinata, Sakura langsung melenggang pergi.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Hinata-sama?"

"Um, perjalanannya lancar meski sedikit melelahkan. Em, te-terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu Kakashi-san. Kau tidak perlu bersikap formal padaku, Kakashi-san, cukup panggil saja aku dengan Hinata."

Meskipun Hinata tidak bisa melihat bibir Kakashi karena tertutup oleh masker yang dikenakannya, ia tahu Kakashi sedang tersenyum.

"Bukankah dulu pernah kukatakan padamu jika kau memerlukan sesuatu kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Ini hanya hal kecil saja, tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku."

"Tetap saja aku merasa berterima kasih atas semua bantuanmu."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Ia ragu. Haruskah ia bertanya pada Kakashi?

"U-um, Kakashi-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu."

"Me-mengapa kau menolongku, Kakashi-san? Tidak hanya perjalanan ke Yukigakure, kau juga memberikan jadwal pekerjaan Sasuke selama berada di sini, kau juga memberitahuku jika Sasuke sedang berada di restoran ini bersama Sakura. A-apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Kakashi menggosok-gosok dagunya. Ia tampak berpikir serius.

"Alasan ya… aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti. Mungkin aku hanya ingin hubungan kalian berdua bisa berjalan lancar."

Apakah Kakashi berada di pihaknya?

"Ah~ aku merasa iri pada Sasuke, diperebutkan oleh dua wanita cantik."

"Ja-jadi kau menolongku karena ingin membantuku untuk bisa bersama dengan Sasuke?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang aku adalah seseorang yang berada di pihak Sasuke. Urusan pribadi Sasuke adalah masalahnya sendiri, aku tidak mencampuri itu. Aku tidak bisa melarang Sasuke jika ingin memilih wanita manapun." Kata Kakashi sambil menatap Hinata.

"Ka-kau masih tetap mendukungnya meskipun pilihannya salah?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Hinata menghela nafas. Mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di pihaknya?

"Aku memang mengatakan jika aku berada di pihak Sasuke, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memberikan bantuan kecil untukmu."

Hinata terkesiap mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"Ja-jadi…"

"Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai kawan."

.

.

Hinata menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, membuatnya agar tetap hangat. Dengan jadwal Sasuke yang padat, Hinata tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kemarin Sasuke sibuk selama seharian penuh, menghadiri rapat-rapat dan acara penting lainnya. Uchiha group kini semakin meluaskan jaringan bisnisnya hingga ke Yukigakure, membuatnya tumbuh semakin besar. Sungguh pencapaian yang luar biasa mengingat pemimpin dari Uchiha group adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang baru berusia 25 tahun.

Hinata memikirkan sosok Sasuke. Di usianya yang masih muda ia memimpin Uchiha group yang memiliki banyak cabang bisnis mulai dari bidang perhotelan, keuangan, property, dan lainnya. Apakah Sasuke pernah merasa lelah dengan semua beban yang ditanggunggnya?

Hinata tidak banyak mengetahui tentang Sasuke. Tak banyak informasi tentangnya, media massa sangat jarang meliputnya. Bahkan di novel _Spring Love_ juga tidak banyak informasi tentangnya, hanya latar belakang kehidupannya saja dan tragedi tentang keluarganya. Selebihnya tidak ada. Tidak dicantumkan apa yang ia sukai, apa yang ia benci, apa hobinya, apa impian dan cita-citanya, Bagaimanakah hubungannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga? Bagaimanakah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Sakura? Bagaimana perasaannya pada Naruto, Kakashi, dan teman-teman lainnya? Apakah ia merasa bahagia dengan Sakura? Apakah ia juga mencintai Hinata meski hanya sedikit saja? Apakah ia merasa menyesal menceraikan Hinata? Apa isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya?

Siapa pengarang gila yang menulis novel ini?! Mengapa tidak ada informasi yang bermanfaat mengenai Sasuke?!

Hinata mencibirkan bibirnya. Informasi yang dia dapatkan dari novel itu tidak banyak berguna. Jika bisa disingkat novel itu hanya berisi tentang kisah cinta Sakura. Sakura berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke setelah perjuangan panjangnya, Sasuke menyadari ia masih mencintai Sakura dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang buruk selama ini, lalu mereka berdua menjalin kasih, kemudian sosok Hinata yang jahat muncul dan berusaha menghancurkan mereka, dengan bantuan Naruto yang baik hati Sakura bisa menghadapi Hinata. Pada akhirnya Hinata yang jahat kalah, lalu Sakura dan Sasuke bersama tanpa ada rintangan dan hambatan. Naruto yang baik hati akhirnya bisa mengikhlaskan Sakura untuk bersama Sasuke. Selesai.

Cerita macam apa itu?! Mengapa hanya berfokus tentang kisah cinta Sakura ( _'aku mencintaimu Sasuke' 'aku juga mencintaimu Sakura' kiss… kiss… hugs… hugs… happy ending)_ mengapa ceritanya hanya dangkal?! Mengapa si pengarang hanya berfokus pada kebahagiaan Sakura?! Mengapa hanya adegan-adegan romantis tidak berguna yang justru dimunculkan?! Mengapa kebahagiaan Sasuke tidak diceritakan?! Mungkin saja Sasuke diam-diam merasa jenuh dengan sikap Sakura! Atau mungkin Sasuke hanya menerima Sakura karena merasa iba! Siapa yang tahu?!

Di novel diceritakan bahwa Sasuke mengagumi keberanian dan kebaikan hati Sakura yang rela berkorban demi menyelamatkan anak kecil yang nyaris kecelakaan. Sasuke lalu menjalin kasih dengan Sakura karena ia menyadari dulu ia pernah mencintai Sakura dan ia ingin mengulang kisah cinta mereka kembali.

Tidak diceritakan apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Sakura! Ia hanya ingin mengulang kisah mereka dulu! Ia tidak bersama dengan Sakura karena mencintainya, ia hanya ingin bernostalgia!

Menurut pendapat Hinata, Sasuke tidak begitu mencintai Sakura. Mencintai artinya peduli. Jika ia benar-benar mencintai Sakura maka ia tidak mungkin mengabaikannya selama bertahun-tahun. Itu bukan perlakuan seseorang yang masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya atau siapapun itu.

Hinata menghela nafas, itu adalah kisah yang lain, tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Mungkin di novel itu Sasuke akhirnya bersama dengan Sakura, tapi di kisah ini alur cerita telah berubah. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin jika Sasuke tetap memilih Sakura.

Dari kejauhan tampak sosok Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan mendekat.

"Sasuke!" Sapa Hinata dengan riang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Hinata-san?_ " Tanya Sakura.

"Kakashi-san mengatakan jika Sasuke akan bermain ski denganmu saat ini. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku ikut bergabung bersama." Kata Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat. "Aku akan pergi menyewa peralatan ski."

Setelah Sasuke pergi, semua sikap manis Sakura luntur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Hyuuga_?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Bermain ski." Jawabnya dengan acuh.

"Berhenti bersikap sok naif. Aku tahu kau ingin menghalangiku dengan Sasuke." Tuduh Sakura.

"Ah… bukankah itu adalah tugas seorang istri. Menghalangi wanita lain yang berusaha merayu suaminya. Termasuk kau, _Haruno_."

Sakura melipat tangan di dadanya. Ekspresinya dingin.

"Kau boleh ikut bersama kami, _Hyuuga_ , tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu."

"E-eh?"

"Kami akan bermain ski dari puncak gunung bersalju. Jika kau memang ahli bermain ski, kau bisa bergabung."

Hinata melupakan fakta penting : _ia tidak bisa bermain ski_.

Mengapa ia begitu bodoh?!

Sepertinya Sakura bisa menebak ekspresi wajah Hinata.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki kemampuan, lebih baik kau mundur, _Hyuuga."_ Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Hinata menikmati pemandangan salju di Yukigakure dari jendela kamar hotelnya.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa bermain ski?

Hinata membayangkan pasti saat ini Sakura menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura berpura-pura merasa dingin lalu dengan alasan itu ia akan memeluk Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura akan berpura-pura terkilir dan meminta Sasuke untuk menggendongnya, lalu Sakura akan memeluk leher Sasuke dan mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu _berdua… sendirian…_ Hinata tidak bisa mencegahnya!

Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan _sesuatu_.

Hinata merebahkan diri di ranjang hotel yang empuk.

Lebih baik ia tidur.

.

.

 **Terima kasih untuk semua supportnya (^_^)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

Hinata menyantap sarapannya di pagi yang dingin ini. Ia memesan sup hangat khas Yukigakure yang dikenal bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Sup itu terasa nikmat dengan cita rasa sedikit pedas dari bumbu rempah-rempahnya. Koki di hotel ini benar-benar juara dalam memasak hidangan yang luar biasa.

Hari ini jadwal Sasuke sangat padat, mungkin ia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya seharian ini. Setelah ia selesai sarapan, Hinata berencana pergi berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan kota Yukigakure sebagai seorang turis. Ia sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini, mana mungkin ia tidak bersenang-senang? Hinata akan menunjukkan pada Sasuke jika ia bisa bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya.

Akan tetapi kedatangan Sakura membuat suasana hatinya sedikit memburuk. Tanpa dipersilahkan, rivalnya itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Ada banyak kursi kosong disekitar sini, mengapa Sakura lebih memilih duduk dengannya?

Hinata mengabaikan Sakura yang kini sedang mengatakan pesanannya pada si pelayan. Ia juga masih mengabaikan Sakura ketika wanita berambut pink itu menatapnya sambil memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Selamat pagi, _Hyuuga._ "

Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

 _Abaikan saja… abaikan…_ Kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Ah, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut bersama kami saat bermain ski kemarin. Itu sangat _menyenangkan_." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum gembira.

 _Abaikan… abaikan…_

"Sasuke-kun sangat ahli bermain ski, apa kau tahu itu? Ah… mana mungkin kau mengatahuinya, kau kan tidak bisa melihat aksinya. Pokoknya, Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat keren. Ia juga memuji kemampuanku, Sasuke-kun mengatakan jika aku sangat hebat." Senyum Sakura semakin melebar.

 _Abaikan… abaikan…_

"Setelah bermain ski kami kemudian menghabiskan waktu berdua, pergi jalan-jalan, bersenda gurau, mengunjungi kedai kopi. Wajah Sasuke-kun yang sedikit memerah karena dingin benar-benar imut."

Hinata tidak bisa mengabaikan ini lagi!

"Oh, sejak kapan kau duduk di situ, _Haruno?_ Maaf aku tidak memperhatikanmu." Kata Hinata sambil berpura-pura memasang ekspresi polos.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Senyumannya mulai luntur.

Sementara itu Hinata sedikit panik dengan sikap barunya ini. Kemarin ia menjadi ahli dalam berbohong, sekarang ia menjadi pandai dalam mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hati orang lain. Ada apa dengannya?

Hinata meminum teh-nya yang mulai dingin sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

Suasana kini mulai terasa canggung.

"Sa-sampai jumpa lagi Sakura-san. Se-semoga kau menikmati sarapanmu." Pamit Hinata.

Setelah ia berhasil menghindari Sakura, Hinata mulai tersadar bahwa ia menganggil wanita itu dengan _Sakura-san_ dan bukannya _Haruno._

 _Ah… setidaknya ia masih_ sedikit _sopan._

.

.

Meskipun Yukigakure sangat dingin, itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Hinata untuk pergi berjalan-jalan dan menikmati pemandangan kota itu. Banyak lokasi-lokasi menarik yang menjadi tujuan obyek wisata disini. Warga lokal Yukigakure sangat ramah dan terbuka. Banyak kedai kopi dan café yang menawarkan minuman hangat untuk mengusir rasa dingin.

Hinata menikmati liburannya ini. Di kehidupan _sebelumnya_ ia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Baginya, selama ia memiliki pakaian hangat dan makanan untuk mengganjal perut maka itu sudah cukup. Seseorang sepertinya tidak memiliki hak untuk berharap banyak. Setelah ia tumbuh besar dan bisa mulai mandiri, ia hidup dengan pas-pasan dan selalu bersikap hemat. Menjadi sebatang kara membuat Hinata selalu bekerja keras demi bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya, tidak banyak uang atau waktu senggang yang bisa ia habiskan untuk liburan ataupun bersenang-senang. Dengan semua jerih payahnya itu ia bisa hidup dengan layak di sebuah apartemen mungil sederhana. Bahkan ia juga memiliki tabungan untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia menikah kelak.

Namun siapa sangka takdir ternyata memiliki selera humor yang aneh. Hinata yang di kehidupan _sebelumnya_ adalah seorang gadis miskin biasa kini menjalani kehidupan sebagai istri dari seorang pria muda tampan kaya raya yang hartanya tidak akan habis dimakan tujuh turunan. Seperti kisah Cinderella saja. Tapi bisa dibilang si Cinderella lebih beruntung, si Pangeran menikahinya karena jatuh cinta padanya sedangkan Hinata? Bisa bertahan sampai detik ini adalah sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa baginya.

Meskipun kini Hinata (bisa dibilang) bergelimangan harta, ia sangat anti hidup foya-foya. Hinata sudah terbiasa hidup dengan hemat, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pakaian bermerk, sepatu dan tas mahal, perhiasan berlian, ataupun mobil mewah. Menghambur-hamburkan uang adalah hal yang tabu baginya, apalagi jika uang tersebut bukan hasil dari jerih payahnya. Saat ia menerima jatah uang bulanan, ia hampir terkena serangan jantung saking kagetnya melihat jumlah nominal di depan matanya. Bahkan jumlah itu melebihi gaji Hinata bekerja selama setahun di kehidupan _sebelumya_.

Hinata sudah memiliki rencana dengan uang yang ia terima itu. Ia akan menyimpan uang itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sasuke tiba-tiba menghadiahkan surat cerai untuknya. Hinata harus siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan termasuk perceraian yang selalu menghantuinya.

Seandainya mereka bercerai, Hinata berharap semoga Sasuke tidak meminta kembali uang yang sudah ia berikan kepadanya. Hinata sudah memiliki bayangan tentang kehidupannya kelak setelah ia bercerai dengan Sasuke. Uang yang ia miliki saat ini (yang jumlahnya mungkin semakin bertambah) akan menjadi modal baginya untuk hidup dengan mandiri. Ia tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun, termasuk pada keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata berencana akan membuka toko kue, cita-cita yang dimilikinya sejak dulu. Alasannya membuka usaha itu karena pengalaman masa kecilnya dulu sekaligus ingin menyalurkan hobi dan menjadi sumber penghidupannya. Ia juga ingin beramal dengan memberikan sebagian kecil dagangannya kepada orang yang membutuhkan.

Di kehidupan _sebelumnya_ , ia adalah seorang gadis kecil miskin yang tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli apapun yang ia inginkan. Setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu melewati toko kue yang menjual roti dan kue yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera. Dengan perut keroncongan ia hanya mampu mencium aroma nikmat kue yang keluar dari panggangan. Dengan menahan air liurnya ia selalu memelankan langkahnya sambil mengamati deretan roti dan kue yang dipajang di etalase. Ia lalu membayangkan dirinya sedang menikmati cake dengan krim dan potongan buah strawberry, mengunyah kue dengan taburan kismis, mengigit roti tawar yang terlihat empuk dan lembut, memakan chocolate cake sampai belepotan, atau sekedar mencolek selai nanas dengan jarinya. Dan dari pengalaman inilah cita-citanya untuk membuka toko kue muncul.

Untuk saat ini, ia akan berfokus menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke. Hinata tahu ia tidak boleh berharap banyak dari Sasuke. Oleh karena itu ia tidak menggantungkan harapan agar Sasuke bisa bertindak sebagai seorang suami yang sesungguhnya.

Hinata menggaruk pipinya, ia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia beli sebagai oleh-oleh. Hinata ingin memberikan sesuatu yang special kepada Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, Temari dan Shikamaru (yang belum pernah ia temui), mungkin ia juga akan memberikan oleh-oleh pada Lee dan Gai yang selama ini sudah bekerja dengan giat merawat taman dan membersihkan rumahnya. Hinata tidak terlalu menganal dua orang eksentrik itu, tapi ia merasa berterimakasih atas kerja keras mereka. Hmm, mungkin ia harus mengajak mereka berbincang-bincang jika ada kesempatan.

Hinata mengosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin meski ia sudah memakai sarung tangan. Apa yang harus ia beli? Souvenir? Pajangan? Sepertinya tidak. Ia ingin membeli sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati secara langsung dan bukan hanya bisa dilihat saja. Mungkin makanan khas Yukigakure? Sesuatu yang tidak dijual di Konoha… hmm, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap etalase sebuah toko kecil yang menjual permen dan cemilan dengan bentuk yang lucu dan imut. Dengan tersenyum ia memasuki toko itu. Makanan manis adalah favoritnya.

Aroma manis seketika langsung menyambut indera penciumannya. Sambil mengigit bibirnya ia mengamati deretan cokelat yang dibentuk mirip boneka salju. Ah~ imutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini sayang?" Hinata menoleh ke arah pengunjung lain yang ada di toko itu.

"Ah, itu sangat imut. Iya kan sayang?"

"Kau jadi memilih yang mana sayang?"

"Bagaimana kalau dua-duanya? Boleh ya sayang…"

"Apapun untukmu sayang…"

Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan pasangan itu. Si wanita bergelayut manja di lengan si pria sambil tersenyum genit. Sementara itu si pria dengan wajah memerah mencium pipi si wanita.

"Wah… pasangan muda yang romantis. Apa kalian pengantin baru?" Tanya pengunjung lain.

"Ehehehe… iya. Kami baru menikah seminggu lalu. Ini bulan madu kami."

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian! Semoga kalian menikmati bulan madu di Yukigakure. Banyak pasangan yang berbulan madu disini karena tempat ini dikenal sangat romantis."

"Pilihan sayangku memang tidak salah ehehehe…"

"Kalian harus mencoba bermain ski selama disini."

"Tentu saja! Kau akan mengajariku kan sayang?"

"Iya sayang."

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa canggung mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia lalu melirik cincin kawin yang melingkar di jarinya. Ah… ia juga wanita yang sudah menikah.

Hinata tahu ia dan Sasuke tidak mungkin bersikap seperti pasangan itu. Tapi melihat sikap pasangan yang dimabuk cinta itu membuatnya sedikit iri. Pernikahan membuat mereka sangat bahagia.

Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah seorang wanita biasa. Ia juga menyukai hal-hal manis dan romantis seperti dalam film dan drama yang ditontonnya. Ia juga akan tersanjung jika dipuji, hatinya akan meleleh jika ada yang menghujani cinta untuknya. Wanita mana yang akan menolak jika ia diperlakukan dengan spesial?!

Hinata menghela nafas. Romantis dan Sasuke adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa ia harapkan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Apa tujuanmu memberikan semua jadwal pekerjaanku selama disini pada Hinata?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura. Aku mengetahui semuanya."

"Ah… itu… tidak ada tujuan lain."

"Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai alasan itu?"

Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang di sela-sela jadwal kerja mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku melakukan itu agar kalian berdua bisa semakin dekat."

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

"Aku tidak ikut campur. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, Sasuke."

"Hm."

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin pernikahan kalian hancur hanya dalam hitungan minggu. Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang aku maksudkan."

"Ini tentang Sakura huh."

"Haruskah kau mengajaknya ke Yukigakure? Kau bahkan belum pergi bulan madu dengan istrimu. Bayangkan skandal yang mungkin saja muncul mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi bukankah pada akhirnya aku yang harus membereskan semua kekacauan."

"Aku tidak mengajaknya. Ia sendiri yang datang kemari." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Kau sudah menikah, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu."

"Hinata bisa cemburu dan salah paham mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sakura."

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Sasuke menyeringai. "Itu justru membuat semuanya jauh lebih menarik."

Kakashi menatap Sasuke. Pria muda dihadapannya itu bukanlah seseorang yang bodoh. Sasuke pasti sudah menyadari resiko yang mungkin terjadi mengenai kedekatannya dengan Sakura. Dan apa maksud perkataannya barusan? _Lebih menarik?_ Apanya yang lebih menarik? Kakashi mengerang. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak menjadikan pernikahannya ini sebagai sebuah permainan atau hiburan.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jika sikapmu yang seperti ini justru membuat Sakura masih menggantungkan harapannya padamu. Mengapa kau masih mempertahankannya Sasuke?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sakura?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku sulit untuk ditebak.

.

.

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi ia tahu Sasuke kini sedang berada di kamarnya. Jadwalnya malam ini kosong. Tidak ada rapat atau pertemuan lain. Hinata akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bisa bersama dengan Sasuke. Seandainya saja Hinata bisa meyakinkan Kakashi untuk menjadi anak buahnya pasti misi **S4** akan berjalan semakin lancar.

Sosok Sasuke dengan rambut basahnya membuka pintu.

"Mau apa?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke nyali Hinata menciut.

"I-itu… u-um…"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, membuat Hinata semakin gugup.

"Se-selamat so-sore… Bo-bolehkah a-aku masuk?" Tatapan Sasuke membuat Hinata berkeringat dingin.

"Hm."

Dengan memberanikan diri Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Interior kamar Sasuke lebih mewah dan juga lebih luas jika dibandingkan dengannya. Saat Hinata masih sibuk melihat-lihat, Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di kursi sambil membaca dokumen tebal di tangannya.

"Katakan tujuanmu."

Hinata berdiri dengan canggung sambil menatap Sasuke yang mengabaikannya.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Sasuke jika tujuannya kemari adalah untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari Sasuke.

"A-aku i-ingin melihatmu." Wajah Hinata memerah. Apa yang ia katakan ini?!

"Kau sudah melihatku. Lalu?"

Hinata tahu Sasuke berusaha mengusirnya tapi ia tidak akan pergi. Bagaimana jika Sakura tiba-tiba muncul?

"A-aku masih belum puas!" Hinata membekap mulutnya yang telah berbicara lancang.

Sasuke meletakkan dokumen di tangannya. Dengan ekspresi datar ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Lalu kapan kau akan puas?"

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Mata lavendernya mengamati langit-langit kamar.

"Ka-kau bisa melanjutkan pe-pekerjaanmu. A-aku tidak akan me-mengganggumu."

"Apa kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang saat ada orang lain yang memata-mataimu?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak.

"A-aku tidak memata-mataimu!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"A-aku ha-hanya ingin melihatmu!" Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kau bisa memotretku dengan ponsel saat ini juga lalu melihat foto itu sampai kau puas."

"U-um…"

Hinata merebahkan diri di ranjang sambil memunggungi Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin menatap wajah Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"A-abaikan saja kehadiranku disini!"

"Aku memang akan mengabaikanmu." _Ugh…_ haruskah Sasuke sejujur itu. Ia hanya bercanda kan?

Sunyi…

Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu, mungkin 5 menit, atau 10 menit, atau bahkan satu jam. Hinata masih membisu sambil tetap dalam posisi berbaring memunggungi Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke memang benar-benar mengabaikannya.

"Hey Sasuke…" Suara Hinata memecahkan kesunyian.

"Hm." _Uwahh.._. Sasuke meresponnya.

"Apa kau menikmati waktu yang kau habiskan bersama dengan Sakura?" Hinata bisa berbicara dengan lancar saat tidak menatap Sasuke secara langsung.

"Entahlah."

"Itu bukan jawaban pasti."

"Lalu jawaban apa yang kau inginkan."

"… Jawaban yang sebenarnya?" Bisik Hinata.

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"A-apakah Sakura hebat dalam bermain ski?" Hinata teringat percakapannya dengan Sakura pagi tadi.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain ski." Hinata melirik cincin kawin yang ia kenakan. Sebagai seorang istri apa yang ia ketahui dari sosok Sasuke?

"Aku sudah bisa bermain ski sejak kecil."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"…kakakku."

"Apakah keluargamu-"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu." Potong Sasuke dengan dingin.

Hinata memang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke secara langsung namun ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas tatapan tajam yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

"Maaf…" Bisik Hinata. Kini ia tahu bahwa topik mengenai keluarganya adalah hal yang Sasuke hindari.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam kesunyian.

"A-apa binatang favoritmu, Sasuke?"

"…" sunyi.

"A-aku sangat menyukai kucing. Tapi kelinci juga lucu. Apa kau memiliki alergi pada binatang tertentu?

Sasuke tetap membisu.

Hinata ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Sasuke. Apa hobinya? Apa film kesukaannya? Apakah ia memiliki phobia? Apa momen yang paling berkesan untuknya? Siapa idolanya? Apakah ia bisa bermain musik? Seperti apa masa kecilnya dulu? Apakah dulu ia anak yang nakal? Apakah Sasuke suka berolahraga? Apa yang ia lakukan di waktu luangnya? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang ada di benak Hinata. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

"A-aku suka makanan manis. Wa-warna kesukaanku ungu. Aku suka memasak dan membaca. Aku juga suka menonton film dan drama ta-tapi aku tidak suka yang bergenre tragedi, juga horror. U-um, aku suka dengan akhir cerita yang bahagia." Hinata tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya membeberkan hal tentang dirinya. Bahkan Sasuke mungkin saja mengacuhkan semua kata-katanya.

"…"

"A-aku tidak suka dingin. A-aku juga tidak jago berolahraga. Aku takut dengan ular dan kelelawar, aku juga takut dengan ketinggian. Ah… badut juga. Dandanan mereka sangat menyeramkan, apalagi senyumannya. Aku juga takut dengan tengkorak. Apa kau takut dengan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak takut dengan apapun."

Hinata menahan senyum. Itu adalah jawaban yang sangat khas dengan kepribadian Sasuke.

"Bohong… se-setiap orang memiliki ketakutannya masing-masing."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang masih menekuni dokumen di hadapannya.

"Ji-jika kau memiliki ketakutan pada sesuatu, itu adalah hal yang wajar."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, ekspresinya datar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan ada disini?" Hinata berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Pa-pasti kau takut dengan sesuatu… a-apa kau takut dengan hantu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia justru bangkit berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Hinata menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Hinata menghela nafas, ia masih belum bisa berkomunikasi lancar dengan Sasuke. Setelah mereka pulang ke Konoha ia akan membuat onigiri super enak untuk Sasuke. Ah, salad tomat juga, atau mungkin sup tomat? Pokoknya Hinata ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk Sasuke.

Hinata membenamkan kepalanya di bantal sambil menutup mata. Setelah seharian menjelajahi Yukigakure tubuhnya mulai terasa letih. Tanpa terasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya.

Dan saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati sosok istrinya yang tertidur lelap.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya.

Untuk sesaat ia dilanda rasa panik karena tidak tahu saat ini ia sedang berada di mana. Setelah menenangkan diri dan berpikir ia menyadari saat ini ia sedang berada di di kamar hotel Sasuke dan sedang berbaring di ranjangnya.

Hinata terkesiap. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia bangun dan mulai mencari-cari sosok pria berambut hitam itu.

Kosong.

Dan ini sudah pagi. Pagi?! Apakah ini berarti ia menghabiskan malam disini? Lalu Sasuke tidur dimana?!

Hinata melirik jam dinding kamar itu. Pukul 09.18. Tak heran kamar ini kosong, Sasuke sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidak bermaksud ketiduran.

Lalu apa yang terjadi selama ia tertidur?! Apakah Sakura diam-diam menemui Sasuke tadi malam? Apakah mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan malam hari bersama? Apakah mereka berdua sarapan pagi bersama?

Hinata kembali merebahkan diri. _Ini semua gara-gara bantal dan kasur yang sangat nyaman ini_.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

Naruto memandangi layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi serius. Sakura lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. Naruto ingin tahu apakah Sakura baik-baik saja selama berada di Yukigakure tapi entah kenapa Sakura selalu enggan menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti _aku baik-baik saja, disini dingin, kau mau oleh-oleh apa?_ Atau hanya mengirimkan foto-fotonya saja. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, tapi mengapa Sakura menutup-nutupinya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _Apakah hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke baik-baik saja?_

"Kenapa hanya melamun saja? Cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku sudah susah payah memasaknya, awas jika tidak habis."

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat perhatian ibunya, Kushina, yang ditujukan untuknya. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang duduk berdampingan di meja makan.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari. Aku bisa sarapan diluar kok."

Kushina menjitak kepala puteranya itu dengan gemas. "Dasar anak nakal. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada Kaa-sanmu ini karena telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungimu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang pulang ke rumah hah?"

"Ehehe… aku sedikit sibuk. Maaf Kaa-san."

"Dan lihatlah kondisi apartemenmu ini. Jorok. Pakaian kotor berceceran dimana-mana, sampah dan piring kotor menggunung. Jika kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri lebih baik pulang saja." kata Kushina dengan kesal.

"Tapi… Kaa-san… aku lebih suka hidup mandiri." Kata Naruto dengan setengah merajuk.

"Bilang saja kau lebih suka tinggal disini karena tidak ada yang menceramahimu jika kau pulang malam."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Ibunya benar.

"Makan sarapanmu Naruto. Kau terlihat sedikit kurus, pasti karena kau sering lupa makan siang. Makan yang banyak, oke?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan mulai memakan hidangan yang ada di depannya.

"Mmm… ini enak sekali. Masakan Kaa-san memang yang terbaik." Puji Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Apapun untuk anak tersayangku."

"Kau hanya memiliki satu orang anak, Kaa-san. Jika kau tidak menyayangiku maka kau akan menyayangi siapa?" Kata Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Makanya kau harus cepat-cepat memberikanku cucu."

"Uhuk!" Naruto tersedak nasi yang ada di mulutnya. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya sambil meraih gelas berisi air di depannya dan meminumnya.

"Kaa-san! Aku bahkan belum menikah! Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Makanya cepat cari istri dan menikah. Lalu kau memberikanku cucu yang manis dan imut. Kalau bisa cucu perempuan, aku ingin sekali mendadaninya seperti boneka atau tuan puteri." Kata Kushina dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya mencari istri itu hal yang mudah?! Sejak kapan ibunya mulai berimajinasi seperti ini?!

"Ugh, Kaa-san, aku masih muda. Aku masih belum ingin menikah."

Lagi-lagi Kushina menjitak kepala Naruto. "Apa yang kau katakan ini! Memangnya kau pikir usiamu masih belasan tahun hah?! Kau sudah cukup dewasa, punya pekerjaan mapan dan penghasilan yang stabil. Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Kaa-san…"

"Jika kau mau aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa orang gadis."

"Pokoknya aku masih ingin melajang." Kata Naruto sambil mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Lihatlah Sasuke, meskipun masih muda sahabatmu itu dengan berani mengambil keputusan untuk menikah."

Mendengar tentang Sasuke, suasana hati Naruto menjadi sedikit kacau.

"Kaa-san…" Bisik Naruto.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Melihat ekspresi muram puteranya hati Kushina menjadi risau. "Apakah ada yang salah Naruto?"

"Apakah pernikahan harus didasari oleh cinta?"

Kushina sedikit tercengang mendengar pertanyaan puteranya itu. Bola mata berwarna biru jernih itu menatapnya dengan serius. "Cinta memang penting dalam pernikahan, Naruto. Tapi itu bukan hal yang terpenting." Jawab Kushina dengan sabar.

Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya.

"Untuk mempertahankan sebuah pernikahan, kau tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan cinta. Diperlukan kejujuran, komitmen, keterbukaan, saling menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan satu sama lain." Kushina memandangi cincin pernikahan yang melingkar di jarinya sambil tersenyum lembut penuh arti. "Pernikahan mengikat dua orang individu menjadi satu. Cincin pernikahan merupakan salah satu simbol janji suci yang diucapkan di hadapan pasangan, orang tua, saudara, dan Kami-sama. Sebuah janji yang tidak akan putus meski maut memisahkan."

Naruto memandangi ekspresi ibunya yang diliputi kebahagiaan. Kedua orang tuanya adalah pasangan yang bahagia, pernikahan mereka sangat harmonis. Ia menjadi sedikit iri. Apakah ia bisa menemukan seseorang seperti itu kelak?

"Bagaimana jika pasangan itu tidak mencintai satu sama lain? Bukankah lebih baik mereka berpisah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada getir. Sasuke tidak mencintai Hinata, Naruto tahu itu. Bukankah lebih baik mereka berdua berpisah daripada harus terjebak dalam pernikahan palsu.

"Hidup tidak selalu berjalan dengan mulus, Naruto, termasuk pula pernikahan. Janji suci pernikahan bukan untuk main-main. Ketika sudah menikah, setiap pasangan memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mempertahankan pernikahan itu. Sayang sekali saat ini banyak yang menganggap remeh pernikahan, hanya karena masalah sepele mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai. Itu sangat disayangkan." Jawab Kushina dengan tatapan menerawang. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Pernikahan adalah sebuah komitmen, Naruto. Selama suami dan istri memutuskan untuk melangkah maju berdua maka pernikahan itu akan tetap berjalan. Cinta adalah suatu hal yang misterius, itu adalah hal tidak bisa diduga dan diprediksi kapan datangnya. Namun yang terpenting adalah cinta itu bisa tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Takdir bisa saja membuat dua orang asing yang saling bertolak belakang menjadi pasangan yang penuh cinta, siapa yang tahu? Asalkan mereka berdua saling menerima satu sama lain maka cinta bukan hal yang mustahil."

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka berdua tidak bahagia?"

Kushina mengusap kepala Naruto dengan penuh sayang. "Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa diukur dengan pasti. Mungkin di mata orang lain mereka berdua tidak bahagia, namun siapa yang tahu pasti isi hati keduanya. Kau tidak bisa menilai sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja." Jari-jarinya memainkan helaian rambut kuning itu dengan lembut. "Berikanlah kesempatan pada benih kecil untuk bisa tumbuh dan berbunga."

Naruto memainkan sumpit di tangannya. Selera makannya hilang.

.

.

"Aku senang sekali bisa sarapan berdua bersamamu, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. _Apalagi jika tidak ada Hinata Hyuuga yang menyebalkan itu_ batinnya menambahkan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Kau selalu saja sibuk, tidak bisakah kau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk bermain _ice skating_ denganku?" Kata Sakura sambil berpura-pura merajuk.

"Aku disini karena ada urusan pekerjaan, Sakura. Bukan untuk liburan." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi jauh-jauh ke Yukigakure tanpa menikmati waktu disini rasanya sia-sia."

Sakura meminum cokelat panas di tangannya sambil mengamati Sasuke yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. _Ah~ dia sangat tampan, duduk di hadapannya membuat jantungku berdebar kencang._

Sakura lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat sosok Hinata yang ia khawatirkan akan muncul tiba-tiba dan merusak suasana yang sempurna ini. _Baguslah kalau bagitu._

"Apa kau juga masih sibuk seharian ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm."

"Kemarin kau sangat sibuk. Tadi malam juga kau banyak urusan, susah sekali menemuimu."

Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyuman sekilas, akan tetapi itu tidak terlepas dari mata jeli Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau barusan tersenyum. Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sakura dengan penasaran.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sungguh?"

"Hmm."

"Tadi malam kau selesai meninjau dokumen sampai jam berapa Sasuke-kun?"

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tidak salah melihat, Sasuke memang tersenyum.

"Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum Sasuke-kun, memangnya apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada."

Sebenarnya Sakura masih penasaran, sayang sekali Sasuke tidak mau menceritakan alasannya tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau melihat Hinata pagi ini?" Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melontarkan pertanyaan itu, yang jelas pertanyaan itu meluncur secara tiba-tiba dari bibirnya.

Cangkir kopi yang tengah diangkat Sasuke diletakkannya kembali. "Aku tidak melihatnya." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Tanpa Sakura sadari ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan senyum.

"Oh." Sakura menganggukkan kepala. _Itu lebih baik, Hinata memang seharusnya menjauhi Sasuke._ Sakura tahu Hinata dan Sasuke tidak menginap di kamar yang sama.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata melanjutkan penjelajahannya di Yukigakure. Ada beberapa tempat yang belum sempat ia datangi kemarin dan hari ini ia bertekad ingin mengunjunginya. Ia juga berencana akan mencicipi setiap kuliner unik yang ada disini. Untunglah hari ini tidak turun salju, meskipun begitu suhu disini masih tetap dingin.

Terbangun di ranjang kamar hotel Sasuke tadi pagi membuat Hinata merasa canggung untuk kembali bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Haruskah ia meminta maaf karena tanpa sengaja tertidur di ranjangnya? Sasuke bisa saja mengusirnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak melakukan itu. Lalu haruskah ia berterimakasih? Itu… itu lebih canggung lagi. Haruskah ia mengabaikannya saja? Hmm… sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, selama Sasuke tidak mengungkitnya maka ia akan diam saja.

Setelah beberapa jam menjelajahi Yukigakure tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan pesan dari Kakashi. Inti dari pesan itu adalah Sasuke ada urusan pekerjaan mendadak sehingga ia akan secepatnya terbang dari Yukigakure dan pergi ke Suna.

 _Haruskah ia menemui Sasuke?_

Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tentu saja ia akan menemui Sasuke! Suaminya yang selalu membuatnya bingung itu akan pergi, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menemuinya.

Setelah menempuh 20 menit perjalanan dengan taksi, ia akhirnya sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ia menuju lobi hotel dan menemui sosok Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan Kakashi.

Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari dua orang itu, tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi melirik ke arah Hinata, setelah mengatakan beberapa hal pada Sasuke Kakashi lalu berjalan pergi.

Hinata lalu memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

"Sasuke, um…"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel di tangannya. Mata hitamnya yang kelam kini memandangi Hinata yang terlihat gugup.

"Sa-Sasuke… a-aku… um…" Apa yang harus Hinata katakan?!

Sasuke terlihat tidak sabar menanti perkataan Hinata.

"Sore ini aku akan pergi ke Suna. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha seminggu lagi."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau bisa tetap disini atau pulang ke Konoha. Terserah apa maumu. Kakashi masih berada disini beberapa hari lagi. Jika ada sesuatu kau bisa meminta bantuannya."

"Ba-baik." Bisik Hinata.

Hinata ingin bertanya pada Sasuke apakah Sakura juga akan pergi dengannya ke Suna. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Sasuke tidak mungkin mengajaknya kan? Tapi bagaimana jika iya? Haruskah Hinata ikut pergi ke Suna?

"Sakura tidak akan pergi denganku. Ia harus segera kembali ke Konoha." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke membaca pikirannya?!

"A-aku ti-tidak menanyakan tentang Sa-Sa-Sakura!"

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"E-eh?!"

"Itu karena Sakura bukan?"

"I-itu…" Haruskah Hinata berkata jujur?!

"Kau datang ke Yukigakure karena kau tahu Sakura juga akan berada disini. Bukankah itu tujuanmu?"

Hinata bungkam. _Dasar Sasuke brengsek, kau sudah tahu alasannya tapi mengapa kau membuatku harus mengatakannya._

"Sasuke." Panggil Kakashi.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Mungkin ini saatnya Sasuke harus pergi?

"Sa-Sasuke… kau ha-harus membelikan oleh-oleh dari Suna u-untukku." Kata Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Pokoknya ha-harus. A-awas ji-jika tidak. Ka-kau akan menyesalinya." Hinata mempertegas kembali ucapannya.

Senyuman singkat terlintas di bibir Sasuke. Sangat singkat hingga membuat Hinata hampir melewatkannya.

"Lain kali jika kau mencoba mengancam seseorang setidaknya jangan berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Itu sama sekali tidak meyakinkan."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

 **Tuk!**

Hinata mematung. Barusan… Sasuke mengetuk dahinya dengan dua ujung jarinya.

 **Tuk!**

Sasuke melakukannya lagi. Ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengetuk dahi Hinata. Apa maksudnya ini?!

Mata Hinata membulat. Wajahnya kini merah padam.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke?!"

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

"Aku pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh.

Melihat punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh, Hinata berusaha mengejarnya.

"Sasuke!" Hinata mencegat Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan kini menatap Hinata.

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Haruskah ia memeluk Sasuke? Ataukah ia harus menciumnya? Peluk? Cium? Peluk? Cium? Peluk? Cium? Peluk? Cium?

Pada akhirnya Hinata lebih memilih untuk memeluk Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke. Ia lalu menutup matanya sambil berusaha menikmati momen ini. Detak jantung mereka beradu. Dua hati yang terlihat dekat namun terasa jauh. Hinata lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menyimpan aroma tubuh Sasuke di memorinya.

"Hey Sasuke…" Bisik Hinata perlahan. "Aku akan menantimu pulang."

Ketika Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukannya Sasuke justru memeluk punggunggnya dengan erat.

"Hmm. Tunggu aku pulang."

.

.

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Hinata berencana pulang ke Konoha besok. Oleh karena itu ia akan menikmati sisa waktunya disini karena ia tidak tahu kapan ia bisa mengunjungi Yukigakure lagi. Hinata kembali ke hotel saat sore hari dan memesan minuman hangat di restoran yang ada di lobi hotel untuk mengusir rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

Tapi siapa sangka ia justru bertemu dengan si rambut pink Sakura Haruno yang kebetulan juga berada disana. Sebenarnya takdir apa yang terjalin antara ia dan Sakura? Mengapa diantara sekian banyak tempat dan waktu ia justru bertemu dengan Sakura detik ini juga. Dan bukan Sakura namanya jika ia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk 'menyapa' Hinata.

"Selamat sore, _Hyuuga_."

"Halo." Sapa Hinata singkat.

"Aku tidak melihatmu pagi tadi. Bahkan aku harus menanyakan kabarmu pada Sasuke-kun saat kami sarapan bersama tadi." Pamer Sakura. "Sayang sekali Sasuke-kun tidak tahu kau berada dimana."

"Kau menanyakan keberadaanku pada Sasuke?"

"Ya begitulah."

Hinata menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tadi mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak tahu dimana keberadaanku?" Tanya Hinata dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa aku kurang jelas mengatakannya?" Kata Sakura sambil memutar bola mata hijaunya.

Mana mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Hinata. Tadi malam mereka bersama, bahkan tadi pagi ia tertidur di kamar Sasuke! Apa maksud Sasuke membohongi Sakura?!

"Jadi tadi pagi kalian sarapan bersama huh?" Tanya Hinata sambil berpura-pura cemburu.

"Jangan salahkan Sasuke-kun hanya karena ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu denganku."

"Apa kalian juga bersama tadi malam?" Selidik Hinata.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali Sasuke-kun banyak pekerjaan penting dan tidak bisa bertemu denganku. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya menikmati suasana malam di Yukigakure…"

Hinata tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura, ia sedang sibuk mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dengar. Sasuke lagi-lagi berbohong pada Sakura, pekerjaan penting apa?! Tadi malam jadwalnya kosong. Ia bisa saja menerima ajakan Sakura, tapi mengapa ia menolaknya?! Apa artinya ini?!

"Mengapa wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah?" Tanya Sakura dengan curiga.

"U-um… a-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Dasar aneh."

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. Terserah apa katamu Sakura.

"Mengapa kau masih disini? Sasuke sudah pergi ke Suna." Kata Hinata dengan acuh.

"Apa maksudmu _Hyuuga?_ "

"Um… Sasuke sudah pergi ke Suna siang tadi. Kau… tidak tahu?" Tanya Hinata dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sakura?! Tapi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang mengeras Hinata bisa menyimpulkan jika Sasuke memang tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sakura.

 _Uh oh…_

"Kau bohong!" Tuduh Sakura.

"A-aku tidak bohong."

"Sasuke-kun mengatakan jika hari ini ia sibuk. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kepergiannya ke Suna."

"U-um… tapi dia memang pergi ke Suna."

Melihat tatapan penuh amarah Sakura membuat nyali Hinata sedikit menciut.

"Mengapa Sasuke-kun tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?!"

"A-aki ti-tidak tahu." Jangan kau lampiaskan amarahmu padaku, Sakura. Salahkan saja Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!"

"Kakashi-san yang me-me-memberitahuku."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Sakura pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas lega melihat kepergian Sakura. Ternyata Sakura sangat menyeramkan saat marah.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu rumah.

Kosong.

Sunyi.

Rumah megah yang selama ini ditempatinya terasa hampa. Sasuke adalah seseorang yang sangat menyukai privasi sehingga ia tidak mau menyewa asisten rumah tangga. Oleh karena itu tak mengherankan rumah ini terasa dingin dan seperti tak berpenghuni.

Sambil menyeret kopernya Hinata memasuki rumah dan mengunci pintu. Bagi Hinata yang telah terbiasa hidup sendiri menghadapi kesunyian seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Ia tak pernah bermimpi mengharapkan seseorang menyambut kepulangannya.

Hinata meletakkan kopernya di lantai dan beralih menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Setelah perjalanan panjang ia akhirnya sampai juga di rumah.

 _Rumah…_

Bagaimanapun juga tempat ini adalah rumahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa tinggal disini, makan disini, dan tidur disini. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mencintai tempat ini dan menikmati hidup di bawah atapnya. Jika suatu saat nanti ia akan pergi maka ia akan merindukan tempat ini.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Interior rumah ini sangat bagus namun… terasa ada yang kurang. Tidak ada foto ataupun pernak Pernik lain yang menunjukkan identitas si pemilik rumah. Rumah ini seakan hanyalah dinding dengan atap, tidak ada yang membuatnya spesial.

Hinata tidak tahu seperti apa masa kecil Sasuke dulu saat keluarganya masih hidup. Apakah Sasuke dan keluarganya selalu makan bersama di meja makan? Apakah Sasuke dan keluarganya menghabiskan waktu mereka bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV bersama? Apakah Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya bermain di halaman bersama kakaknya? Apakah ibu Sasuke bisa memasak dan menghabiskan waktunya di dapur? Apakah Sasuke pernah membantu melakukan pekerjaan rumah? Apakah Sasuke suka berlarian di tangga?

Hinata tidak tahu jawaban itu semua. Yang jelas Hinata selalu membayangkan sosok Sasuke kecil nakal yang selalu membuat kekacauan di rumah dan pada akhirnya dimarahi oleh ibunya.

Hinata tersenyum membayangkan itu. Namun senyum itu langsung memudar ketika ia menyadari Sasuke kini telah kehilangan keluarganya. Meskipun Hinata tidak tahu persis bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluarga, ia bisa memahami pasti itu adalah hal yang sangat berat. Mengingat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika Hinata menanyakan tentang keluarganya, pasti topik mengenai keluarganya adalah hal yang menyakitkan untuk Sasuke.

Pasti sangat berat bagi Sasuke untuk pulang di rumah kosong yang dulunya diisi oleh kehangatan keluarganya. Apakah suasana sunyi yang ia hadapi justru ia jadikan pengingat bahwa kini ia hanya seorang diri?

 _Apakah kau merasa seperti itu Sasuke?_

 _Apakah kau juga merasa kesepian?_

Hinata tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kesepian. Itu sangat menyesakkan, seperti seseorang yang tengah tenggelam dan berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu untuk ia gapai agar bisa terbebas. Apakah Sasuke juga berusaha menggapai sesuatu agar bisa menolongnya lepas dari rasa kesepian itu?

Mulai saat ini Hinata bertekad akan menjadikan rumah ini sebagai **_rumah_**. Hinata akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke sehingga ia tidak lagi merasa sunyi dan hampa setiap kali menginjakkan kakinya disini. Ia akan menjadikan rumah ini sebagai tempat dimana Sasuke merasa nyaman dan bisa melepaskan semua penatnya. Mungkin Hinata tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Sasuke, namun setidaknya ia bisa memberikan memori indah selama ia tinggal disini. Hinata ingin sekali melihat Sasuke yang tertawa tulus dan bahagia.

 _Hey Sasuke… selama aku berada di sisimu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian._

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah menjemputku, Naruto."

"Mmm, tentu saja Sakura." Kata Naruto sambil menyetir mobilnya. Ia langsung bergegas menjemput Sakura di bandara ketika menerima kabar kepulangannya dari Yukigakure.

" _So…_ bagaimana liburanmu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik wanita berambut pink yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Sungguh?"

"Mmm."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya sambil berpura-pura menikmati pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil.

"Ceritakan padaku, Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. " ** _Dia_** mengacaukan semuanya. Rencanaku jadi berantakan."

" ** _Dia?_** " Siapa yang dimaksudkan Sakura?

" ** _Hinata Hyuuga._** " Kata Sakura tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bencinya. "Kurasa aku telah meremehkannya. Ia tidak senaif kelihatannya."

Ah… jadi itu yang terjadi. Tapi mengapa Hinata bisa ada di Yukigakure? Melihat karakter Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek tidak mungkin si _Teme_ mengajaknya.

"Hinata? Apa yang dia lakukan di Yukigakure?"

"Mungkin karena aku."

"Huh?"

"Entah bagaimana _Hyuuga_ itu tahu rencanaku untuk menyusul Sasuke-kun ke Yukigakure. Yang jelas dia jauh-jauh terbang ke Yukigakure demi menghalangiku untuk bisa bersama dengan Sasuke-kun." Sakura tertawa tanpa rasa humor. "Setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya yang sok polos aku merasa muak. Ia selalu tahu dimana Sasuke-kun berada, kehadirannya membuatku tidak leluasa. Ugh, aku sangat membencinya."

"Adakah yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ini adalah urusan diantara wanita. Kau tidak perlu turun tangan Naruto, aku bisa mengatasi ini."

"Oke."

"Hey Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"Mengapa mencintai seseorang itu sangat melelahkan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada letih.

"Entahlah Sakura. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

Ingin sekali Naruto menjawabnya dengan mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa itu dikarenakan Sakura mencintai orang yang salah. _Seandainya saja Sakura mau memilihnya, ia akan memberikan seluruh cinta dan kebahagiaan untuk Sakura._

Naruto teringat pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat Naruto menatap gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau di hadapannya, ia langsung terpesona padanya. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri _'Halo, namaku Sakura Haruno, senang bertemu denganmu.'_ Dan saat itu juga jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya, bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih mencintainya meskipun Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dan tidak lebih.

 _Apakah suatu saat nanti kau bisa berpaling padaku, Sakura?_

Naruto tahu usahanya dalam menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain itu adalah hal yang salah, terlebih orang itu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Terkadang Naruto juga diliputi rasa ragu dan bersalah. Seandainya saja ibunya tahu apa yang ia lakukan, pasti ia akan dihajar habis-habisan. Ayahnya akan sangat kecewa dan akan menceramahinya hingga telinganya memeah. Bahkan mungkin saja ia akan dicoret dari keluarga Namikaze.

Ugh, semoga saja karma tidak menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sisiku, Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sejujurnya Naruto mulai ragu. _Haruskah ia mengorbankan semuanya demi kebahagiaan Sakura?_

.

.

Setelah pulang ke Konoha, orang pertama yang Hinata temui adalah Temari.

"Kau sudah lama tidak mengunjungiku, Hinata."

"Maaf…" Kata Hinata dengan sedikit bersalah.

"Nah, jangan terlalu memikirkan itu. Bagaimana Yukigakure? Aku belum pernah kesana." Kata Temari dengan antusias.

"Um, sangat dingin. Dan bersalju. Tempat yang cocok untuk main ski. Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajak Shikamaru-san kesana. Pemandangannya sangat indah."

"Ah, si pemalas itu mana mungkin mau main ski. Pasti baginya itu sangat merepotkan."

Hinata tertawa. "Oh ya Temari, aku membawakan sedikit oleh-oleh untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya." Hinata menyodorkan beberapa _paper bag_ ke arah Temari.

"Sungguh?! Terima kasih. Ah… kubuatkan minum dulu."

"Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot."

Temari hanya tersenyum sambil melangkah pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruang tamu.

Hinata mengamati ruang tamu Temari. Vas kecil dengan bunga segar menghiasi meja tamu. Dindingnya dihiasi oleh bingkai foto Temari dan Shikamaru bersama teman-teman atau keluarganya. Setelah beberapa kali berkunjung kemari Hinata masih belum sempat melihat foto-foto itu. Mengapa Sasuke tidak menggantung satu fotopun di dinding rumah? Haruskah Hinata mencontoh Temari dan menggantungkan beberapa foto di dinding? Tapi foto apa yang perlu ia gantung? Foto pernikahan mereka?

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Tampak seorang pria bermata hijau dengan rambut merah datang menghampirinya. Hinata lalu mencari-cari identitas pria ini di memori yang dimiliki oleh si pemilik tubuh ini. Ternyata pria yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya itu adalah Gaara Sabaku dan dia adalah…. **_OH SH*T!_**

 _DIA ADALAH MANTAN DARI HINATA HYUUGA!_

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Melihat Gaara yang tersenyum ke arahnya, Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana!

"Ha-halo Gaara. Ka-kabarku baik-baik saja. Se-senang be-bertemu denganmu."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata senyum Gaara semakin melebar. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk kaku. Apa yang harus kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan mantan pacar yang bahkan bukan mantan pacarmu yang sesungguhnya?!

Hinata bukanlah seseorang yang ahli dalam bidang percintaan baik di kehidupan ini ataupun di kehidupan _sebelumnya_. Ia bahkan belum pernah pacaran oke?! Di kehidupan _sebelumnya_ saat masih sekolah dulu tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Ah, dia bukan korban _bully,_ hanya saja tidak ada yang mau mendekati gadis miskin pemalu dan pendiam yang berpenampilan lusuh. Ia tidak cantik, bahkan ia juga pernah dipanggil 'si mata hantu' karena warna matanya yang berbeda. Ia juga tidak pintar dan berbakat. Mencari pacar bukanlah prioritas utamanya. Ada banyak hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan pacar seperti mencari uang untuk tambahan biaya sekolah, membeli buku, atau untuk membeli tas dan sepatu yang telah usang. Setelah lulus sekolah dan bekerja, ia menghabiskan waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang demi membeli apartemen mungil dan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari pacar!

Gaara Sabaku adalah mantan pacar Hinata Hyuuga saat masih sekolah dulu. Saat kelas satu SMA Gaara menyukai Hinata dan mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menjadi pacar Hinata. Dulu Gaara Sabaku memiliki reputasi sebagai _bad boy_ yang suka berkelahi, jadi ketika Gaara menembaknya Hinata langsung menerimanya karena ia takut dengan reaksi Gaara jika sampai Hinata menolaknya. Sayang sekali hubungan mereka hanya bertahan selama empat bulan karena Gaara harus pindah sekolah ke Suna. Inti dari cerita ini adalah Gaara menyukai Hinata sedangkan Hinata tidak menyukai Gaara.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Rambutmu sangat panjang sekarang. Kau juga semakin cantik. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika tetangga yang sering dibicarakan oleh kakakku Temari ternyata-"

"Aku sudah menikah!" Potong Hinata.

"…"

"…"

"Aku tahu."

"…"

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap canggung seperti ini padaku. Apa kau bersikap canggung karena kau masih menyukaiku?"

 _PRIA INI!_ Apa yang ia katakan?!

Hinata menuding wajahnya sendiri dengan jari yang sedikit gemetar dan mata yang terbuka lebar. "A-apa i-ini ekspresi seseorang yang ma-masih menyukai ma-mantannya?"

Gaara mengamati ekspresi Hinata lalu ia tertawa. "Hahaha… kau sangat manis."

Hinata ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini. Dimana kau Temari?! Aku butuh bantuanmu!

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Kata Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. "A-aku t-tidak tahu jika Temari adalah ka-kakakmu."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. "Banyak yang tidak kau tahu tentangku, Hinata."

Suara Temari memecahkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Hinata." Kata Temari sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dingin.

"A-ano… ma-maaf aku ha-harus pergi, Temari. A-ada urusan mendadak. A-aku akan me-mengunjungimu lagi lain kali. Permisi." Pamit Hinata sambil melangkah pergi.

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling bertatapan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Temari.

Gaara hanya bungkam.

.

.

"Ini ada se-sedikit oleh-oleh untuk Gai-san dan Lee-san. Mo-mohon diterima." Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan bingkisan pada dua pria eksentrik yang hobi memakai pakaian hijau di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak Hinata-san!"

"Kau benar-benar baik Hinata-san!"

"I-itu ha-hanya hal kecil saja kok. Ti-tidak sebanding dengan bantuan Gai-san dan Lee-san dalam merawat rumah ini. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini." Kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Hinata-san. Itu sudah merupakan tugas kami." Kata Gai sambil tersenyum lebar. Deretan gigi putihnya terlihat berkilau.

"Te-tetap saja saya merasa berterima kasih." Gumam Hinata

"Yosh! Masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan. Aku akan memotong rumput di taman!" Kata Lee sambil melangkah pergi dengan penuh semangat.

"Lee-san benar-benar giat bekerja." Puji Hinata.

"Eh?! Apa ini artinya aku kurang giat bekerja?! Tenang saja Hinata-san, aku akan bekerja lima kali lebih giat lagi!" Kata Gai dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Ah! Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Sungguh! Gai-san dan Lee-san adalah orang paling giat yang pernah kukenal! Kalian berdua benar-benar hebat!"

"Ahahaha… terima kasih atas pujianmu Hinata-san."

"I-itu bukan pujian, a-aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Kata Hinata dengan jujur.

"A-ano… Gai-san, jika bo-boleh bertanya sudah berapa lama kau dan Lee-san bekerja disini?"

Gai menggosok dagunya sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm… mungkin sekitar lima tahun."

"O-oh… jadi Gai-san be-belum pernah bertemu dengan mendiang keluarga Uchiha dulu." Gumam Hinata.

Gai menggelengkan kepala. "Rumah ini bukan kediaman keluarga Uchiha dulu. Sasuke-san baru menempati rumah ini sejak lima tahun lalu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Jadi keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah tinggal disini.

 _Hey Sasuke… apakah kau meninggalkan rumah itu karena tidak ingin tinggal di rumah yang dipenuhi oleh memori keluargamu?_

.

.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Gaara, Hinata enggan mengunjungi Temari. Hinata lebih memilih menyibukkan diri menata ulang rumahnya. Ia membeli beberapa pernak-pernik lucu untuk dijadikan hiasan rumah. Ia memajang foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke di dinding ruang tamu. Hinata terkekeh membayangkan reaksi Sakura dan Naruto ketika melihat foto ini saat bertamu. Hinata juga memajang fotonya bersama keluarga Hyuuga. Sayang sekali Hinata tidak memiliki foto keluarga Sasuke.

Hinata juga menanam sayuran di halaman belakang, terutama tomat yang merupakan kesukaan Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin mengacaukan taman yang berada di depan rumah yang telah dirawat oleh Gai dan Lee dengan susah payah, sebagai gantinya ia menanam berbagai bunga di pot.

Dua hari sejak kepulangan Hinata dari Yukigakure, Hanabi dan Neji datang mengunjunginya. Mereka berbincang-bincang dari siang hingga petang hari. Hinata bersikeras memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka sebelum pulang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak hingga semahir ini." Kata Neji sambil memakan ayam teriyaki buatan Hinata.

"A-aku sudah menikah, Nii-san. Aku harus belajar untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik." Jawab Hinata. Mana mungkin ia akan mengatakan pada Neji dan Hanabi jika keahlian memasak adalah sesuatu yang ia bawa dari kehidupan _sebelumnya._

"Kau harus belajar untuk lebih feminim lagi, Hanabi."

Mendengar perkataan Neji, Hanabi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Hanabi. Neji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Hanabi.

"Oh ya Nee-chan…" Kata Hanabi sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata. Matanya menyiratkan rasa jahil. "Otou-san mulai bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan memberinya cucu."

"Uhuk!" Hinata tersedak nasi yang sedang ia kunyah.

"Hanabi! Jangan bertanya seperti itu!" Teriak Neji.

"Apa? Aku hanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Otou-san." Kata Hanabi sambil memasang ekspresi polosnya.

"Ha-Ha-Hanabi!" Wajah Hinata merah padam. Mengapa Hanabi menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya?!

"Anak adalah sebuah anugerah. Ia akan tiba di saat yang tepat." Kata Neji dengan tenang.

"Nii-san!" Teriak Hinata. Sementara itu Hanabi cekikikan melihat wajah Hinata yang semerah tomat karena menahan rasa malu.

"Nee-chan, aku ingin keponakan perempuan." Goda Hanabi.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata memberikan keponakan untuk Hanabi, ia saja belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke.

BUKAN BERARTI HINATA MENGHARAPKAN HAL 'ITU' OKE?!

"Jika kau punya anak kau harus memberinya nama-"

"Cukup." Potong Hinata. "Jangan… pokoknya jangan membahas hal ini lagi oke?!"

"Tapi Nee-chan-"

"Hanabi…"

.

.

Dengan enggan Hinata mengakui jika… ia sedikit rindu dengan Sasuke. Menurut jadwal, Sasuke akan pulang ke Konoha besok siang.

Selama menikah ia dan Sasuke memang jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Pembicaraan mereka hanya berlangsung di meja makan, itupun hanya diisi percakapan singkat. Meski begitu Hinata selalu menanti momen kebersamaan mereka. Setiap sore hari Hinata akan menghabiskan waktunya di dapur memasak makan malam sambil menanti kepulangan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua memang tidak tidur di kamar yang sama. Akan tetapi Hinata selalu merasa tenang ketika mengingat keberadaan Sasuke hanya dipisahkan tembok.

Malam ini Hinata memeluk bantalnya dengan gelisah. Waktu menunjukkan lewat tengah malam namun kantuk belum juga menghampirinya. Ia ingin sekali menelpon Sasuke untuk mendengar suaranya meski hanya sekilas saja namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu.

Di rumah yang sebesar ini Hinata hanya sendirian. Kamar Sasuke juga kosong, penghuninya tidak tidur di tempat itu malam ini.

Eh… tunggu dulu…

Kosong?

Bukankah ini artinya Hinata bisa memasuki kamar itu tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan kehadiran Sasuke? Mengapa Hinata tidak pernah memikirkan ide ini sebelumnya?!

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Haruskah ia melakukan itu? Di awal pernikahan Sasuke sudah menegaskan jika Hinata tidak boleh memasuki kamarnya. Tapi harus Hinata akui jika ia memang penasaran dengan isi kamar Sasuke.

Ya? tidak? Ya? tidak? Ya? tidak? Ya?

Meh… apa salahnya jika ia mengintip kamar Sasuke?

Dengan memantapkan diri Hinata berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Ia lalu menceramahi dirinya sendiri, apa yang ia khawatirkan?! Ia hanya sendirian di rumah ini! Sasuke tidak mungkin tahu… kan? Bagaimana jika Sasuke memasang perangkap saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya? Itu tidak mungkin… kan?

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci. Kamar itu gelap gulita. Hinata lalu mencari-cari sakelar untuk menyalakan lampu. Ketemu!

 _Klik!_

Ruangan yang gelap gulita kini terlihat jelas. Selangkah demi selangkah ia memasuki kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kamar Sasuke. Hanya ada tempat tidur, meja, kursi, dan rak yang berisi buku-buku. Hinata lalu membuka pintu yang berada di samping. Ah, ternyata kamar mandi. Ada _shower_ , _bath-tub_ , wastafel, dan toilet. Ia membuka pintu di sebelahnya lagi, dan ternyata ruangan itu dipenuhi pakaian Sasuke yang ditata rapi dan berderet-deret.

Hinata lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke rak buku. Ia berharap bisa menjumpai album foto yang mungkin saja berisi foto-foto Sasuke saat masih kecil dulu. Hinata sedikit kecewa karena rak itu hanya berisi buku-buku dengan judul yang asing baginya.

Tidak ada yang menarik di kamar ini!

Mata Hinata lalu tertuju pada sebuah album foto diatas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia meraih foto itu dan mengamatinya. Ada empat orang di foto itu, ada seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan raut wajah lembut, seorang pria dengan ekspresi kaku dan tegas, seorang remaja tampan berusia belasan tahun yang tengah tersenyum tipis, dan seorang anak kecil imut dengan senyum lebar dan polos.

Hinata mengenal anak kecil itu. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat sedikit berbeda, ia yakin anak kecil itu adalah Sasuke. Ini berarti foto ini adalah foto keluarga Sasuke…

Hinata meletakkan foto itu kembali. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengintip memori Sasuke.

Hinata lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil mematikan lampu. Sekali lagi ia melirik kamar Sasuke yang kini menjadi gelap gulita.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ia lakukan…

Ia kembali berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Ia sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu kamar. Ia lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang itu. Empuk dan nyaman. Hinata lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan menghirup aroma yang terasa familiar baginya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan teringat bahwa aroma ini adalah aroma Sasuke, sama seperti aroma yang ia hirup saat memeluk Sasuke di Yukigakure dulu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan sekali lagi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memori tentang Sasuke terbayang di benaknya. Hinata tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke.

Dan Hinata tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki datang mendekat. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sesosok wanita yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Huh… lagi-lagi…" Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas. Ia lalu menghampiri Hinata sambil membelai rambut panjangnya yang terurai bebas di atas bantal.

"Aku pulang…"

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

Hinata terbangun membuka matanya perlahan.

Sinar matahari pagi yang lembut menyelinap di balik tirai menyinari kamar itu dengan cahaya keemasan. Akan tetapi Hinata tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Tubuhnya terbaring kaku karena shock ketika menyadari saat ini ia tengah berbaring di samping Sasuke di atas ranjang yang ada di kamar pria itu.

Sejak kapan Sasuke ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia pulang ke Konoha siang ini?

Dan pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah _mengapa Sasuke tidak mengusirnya tadi malam?!_

 _Apakah Sasuke akan marah ketika menyadari Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dengan tanpa persetujuannya?_

Tapi jika Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya bukankah seharusnya ia langsung menendang Hinata keluar dari kamarnya?! Mengapa Sasuke hanya diam saja?! Ia malah membiarkan Hinata tidur disini.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Sasuke?_

Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Pria itu benar-benar tampan. Ini sungguh tidak adil! Mengapa si tokoh utama pria dalam film, drama dan novel kebanyakan harus digambarkan memiliki paras rupawan?!

"Berhenti menatapku." Kata Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit berat. Matanya masih terpejam.

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Ia ketahuan! Dan mengapa suara Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur terdengar seksi sekali?!

"A-aku pikir kau sedang tidur…" Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Tadinya."

"La-lalu bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur saat ada seseorang yang tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan mesum." Jawab Sasuke dengan malas. Ia bahkan enggan membuka matanya.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU!" Bantah Hinata. Ia hanya melihat Sasuke secara sekilas oke?!

"Ugh berisik. Aku masih mengantuk. Pergilah." Kata Sasuke sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Hinata lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke masih mengantuk, ia pasti tiba di rumah ini pada waktu dini hari. Sasuke pasti sangat capek… dan lapar.

Hinata akan memasak sarapan.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian Sasuke tiba di meja makan. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit lelah. Ia lalu duduk di kursi makan yang berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Pagi Sasuke!" Sapa Hinata dengan ceria.

"Hm."

Mendengar respon singkat Sasuke yang menyebalkan, Hinata justru tersenyum lebar. Tak masalah jika sikap Sasuke kaku dan dingin. Setidaknya kini Sasuke sudah pulang. Setidaknya kini Hinata tidak harus sarapan sendirian lagi.

"Du-dulu kau pernah me-mengatakan jika makanan kesukaanmu adalah onigiri. A-aku mencoba membuatnya. Se-semoga kau menyukainya. Ah! Aku juga membuat salad tomat."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Tidak ada kopi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Te-terlalu banyak kafein tidak baik untuk tubuh." Ia lalu menyodorkan segelas susu hangat untuk Sasuke. "Ka-kau harus minum susu. Baik untuk tulang. Susu mengandung banyak kalsium yang bisa mencegah terjadinya pengapuran tulang dan memiliki banyak manfaat."

Sasuke tidak merespon perkataan Hinata. Ia justru memberikan tajam ke arah Hinata.

"I-ini demi kesehatanmu! A-aku tidak ingin kau jadi bungkuk di usiamu yang baru menginjak 40 gara-gara terlalu banyak duduk di kantor!"

"Kau minum saja sendiri." Kata Sasuke dengan nada jengkel. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dapur.

"Ji-jika ka-kau mencari kopi maka kau tidak akan menemukannya. Aku sudah menyembunyikan semuanya." Kata Hinata dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah kaku.

"Kau bisa mencarinya. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menemukannya." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Kata Sasuke yang kini kembali duduk di kursi.

Hinata kembali menyodorkan gelas yang berisi susu. "Ka-kau harus minum ini. Jika kau menghabiskannya maka aku akan membuatkanmu kopi." Tawar Hinata.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Hinata sambil mengangkat bahu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke menghabiskannya.

Hinata mengangguk senang. Seperti janjinya tadi, ia kini membuatkan secangkir kopi hitam kesukaan Sasuke. Ia dengan sengaja menyembunyikan kopi di dalam panci kosong yang tertutup rapat. Meh… sepertinya ia harus mengganti tempat persembunyiannya lagi.

Setelah kopinya tiba, Sasuke lalu menyantap onigiri yang ada di hadapannya. Namun baru beberapa kunyahan, ia berhenti. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu.

Hinata yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya dengan cemas. "Ke-kenapa Sasuke? A-apakah ti-tidak enak?! Ti-tidak sesuai seleramu? Ti-tidak perlu di-dihabiskan jika kau tidak suka."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala sambil menyembuyikan ekspresinya. "Ini enak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Tatapannya menerawang. "Seperti buatan Okaa-san dulu."

"Oh…" Hinata tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Sepasang suami istri itu lalu menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Sasuke menghabiskan onigirinya sementara Hinata memakan sarapannya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Benaknya sibuk mencari-cari topik pembicaraan. Hinata kemudian teringat satu hal yang pernah ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Hey Sasuke…" Kata Hinata sambil berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-apakah ka-kau membawakanku oleh-oleh dari Suna?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata tersenyum. Ternyata Sasuke tidak melupakannya. "Ka-kau membawakanku apa?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas lalu beranjak pergi. Apakah Sasuke akan memberikan oleh-oleh saat ini juga?

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul kembali sambil membawa _paper bag_ di tangannya. Hinata menatap bungkusan itu dengan penasaran.

Sasuke lalu kembali duduk. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Hinata.

"Bukalah."

Hinata tersenyum. Dengan perlahan ia membuka bungkusan itu yang ternyata isinya adalah pasir.

"Ano… Sasuke… i-ini i-isinya pasir." Kata Hinata dengan terheran-heran. Apakah Sasuke memberikan bungkusan yang salah padanya?

"Hm."

"Ini isinya pasir." Kata Hinata sekali lagi.

"Memang." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Pasir…"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Apakah kau tahu jika Suna adalah kota dengan gurun pasir?"

Hinata mengangguk. "A-aku tahu itu."

"Dan apa sesuatu yang paling khas dari Suna?" Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Hinata. "Jawabannya adalah _pasir_."

"Ah… ja-jadi ini pasir asli dari Suna?" Hinata menatap sekantung pasir di tangannya itu dengan kagum. Ia belum pernah ke Suna tapi setidaknya ia pernah menyentuh pasir dari gurun di Suna.

"Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih Sasuke!" Kata Hinata dengan riang. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah oleh-oleh yang diberikan Sasuke jadi Hinata akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Terlebih pasir ini berasal dari daerah yang jauh!

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Um… a-ada apa Sasuke?" Kenapa Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu? Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahnya?

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Hinata masih asyik mengamati pasir didepannya itu. Jumlahnya tidak banyak, mungkin sekitar lima atau enam genggam. Pasir itu berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Butirannya juga lumayan besar.

"Benar-benar naif." Bisik Sasuke dengan sangat perlahan hingga Hinata tidak mampu mendengarnya.

"Hm? Apa katamu Sasuke?" Apakah tadi Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu?

"… lanjutkan saja makanmu Hinata."

Hinata meletakkan pasir itu.

"A-apakah hari ini kau juga akan be-bekerja?"

"Tidak. Aku libur."

"Ah, jadi kau tidak ada acara hari ini."

"Aku akan mengunjungi Sakura." Ucapan singkat Sasuke sukses membuat mood Hinata hancur berantakan.

"Mengapa? A-apa kau ju-juga akan memberinya pasir?" Tanya Hinata dengan curiga.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. "Tidak. Aku akan mengunjunginya karena ia jatuh sakit setelah mengunjungi Yukigakure."

Hinata cemberut. Ia tidak percaya jika Sakura benar-benar jatuh sakit. Pasti Sakura sedang berpura-pura sakit demi mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke.

"Aku ikut." Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

"Boleh."

"A-apa kau akan membawakan sesuatu untuknya?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Hinata mengangguk puas. Ha! Bahkan Sasuke tidak mau membawakan pasir untuk Sakura. Rasakan itu!

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya. Ketika ia mendapati sosok Sasuke matanya berbinar-binar. Namun ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang berada di samping Sasuke pandangannya langsung berubah tajam.

Hinata berpura-pura acuh dengan tatapan Sakura yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Silahkan masuk Sasuke-kun dan… _Hinata."_

Hinata tersenyum manis. Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke sarang rubah seorang diri! Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua jika tidak ada yang mengawasinya.

Misi **S4** masih harus tetap berlanjut!

"Se-senang berjumpa lagi denganmu Sakura. Aku dengar kau jatuh sakit, jadi aku dan _suamiku_ datang mengunjungimu. Apa kau sudah mendingan?" Kata Hinata saat mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu.

Sakura duduk di sofa mini sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan di sofa yang lebih panjang. Sakura memasang ekspresi tidak suka ketika melihat Hinata dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan. Tatapannya semakin tajam ketika Hinata dengan sengaja menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Hinata menatap wajah Sakura. Lihatlah wajahnya! Bagaimana mungkin itu wajah seseorang yang sedang sakit. Badannya juga sehat bugar!

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Aku sudah jauh lebih sehat sekarang." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke isi apartemen Sakura. Ia mengabaikan Sakura yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang digantung di dinding tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia dengan jelas dapat melihat sosok ketiga orang di foto itu. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto. Ketiganya memakai seragam SMA dan sedang berdiri menghadap kamera dengan Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar.

 _Sasuke tersenyum lebar di foto itu._

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum seperti itu. Ia terlihat… bahagia.

Ugh, ingin sekali Hinata menghancurkan foto itu!

Hinata lalu teringat dengan foto pernikahannya yang ia pajang di dinding rumah. Sasuke tidak mengomentari foto itu. Hinata bertekad akan mengganti foto pernikahan mereka menjadi ekstra besar sehingga ketika Sakura melihat foto itu ia akan berguling-guling di lantai karena cemburu.

Awas saja kau Sakura!

Hinata lalu memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada kedua orang itu.

"Kau jahat sekali Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelum pergi ke Suna." Kata Sakura sambil berpura-pura merajuk.

Sebelum Sasuke memberikan jawaban, Hinata langsung menyambarnya.

"I-itu karena Sasuke sangat sibuk. Jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan jika ia lupa dengan hal sekecil itu." Jawab Hinata.

Jika dipikir-pikir kembali bukankah Sasuke juga tidak mengatakan apapun padanya sebelum pergi. Ia mengetahui kepergian Sasuke karena Kakashi.

Eh… bukankah ini berarti ia juga dilupakan oleh Sasuke?! Bukankah ia sama dengan Sakura?!

Hinata melirik ke arah Sakura. Apakah si pink itu juga menyadarinya?

Sakura mengabaikan perkataan Hinata. Ia kembali bertanya pada Sasuke. "Apakah kau memberikanku oleh-oleh dari Suna Sasuke-kun?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata yang menjawabnya. "Ah… sayang sekali Sasuke tidak membawa apapun. Ia pergi ke Suna karena urusan pekerjaan, bukannya berwisata. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan kami karena tidak membawakan apapun untukmu Sakura." Kata Hinata dengan nada sopan.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Hinata. "Tidak masalah. Aku sangat senang dengan kunjungan kalian berdua."

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mampir ke rumah kami untuk makan malam." Undang Hinata. Lalu ia akan menunjukkan foto pernikahan super besar pada Sakura! Ha!

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Hinata menempelkan lengannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau juga harus mengundang Naruto untuk makan malam di _rumah kita_ kapan-kapan."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Setelah ini kita mampir ke toko bunga ya?" Ajak Hinata pada Sasuke. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli. Ups, seharusnya tadi kita mampir lebih dulu membeli bunga untuk Sakura. Kuharap kau tidak marah, Sakura."

Alis Sakura berkedut. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku marah dengan hal remeh seperti itu."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyum ketika ia melihat ekspresi Sakura.

Ah~ hari ini indah sekali.

.

.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berbaring santai di sofa ruang tamu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Hinata dengan riang.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Tada!" Hinata lalu menunjukkan pot yang berisi tanaman kaktus.

Setelah mereka pulang dari mengunjungi Sakura siang tadi, Hinata pergi ke toko bunga untuk membeli bibit tanaman kaktus.

"Kaktus." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Mmm… cantik kan?" Hinata lalu meletakkan kaktus itu di meja.

"Itu hanya tanaman berduri."

"Tapi aku menanamnya dengan tanah yang dicampur dengan pasir dari Suna! Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan oleh-oleh darimu." Kata Hinata dengan serius.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

"Ideku bagus kan?" Kata Hinata dengan bangga.

Sasuke lalu menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Ke-ke-kenapa? Ka-kau ti-tidak suka ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup.

 **Tuk!**

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Hinata dengan ujung jarinya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata ingin mengusap dahinya namun lagi-lagi Sasuke mengetuk dahinya.

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Wajah Hinata kini berubah merah padam. Tangannya membeku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiranmu, Hinata."

Hinata lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke itu?!

Eh… barusan…

"Hey Sasuke…" Hinata memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya dengan malu-malu. "Ba-barusan ka-kau mengatakan jika ka-kau ti-tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiranku."

Sasuke terdiam.

Dengan memberanikan diri Hinata menatap Sasuke secara langsung. "A-apakah itu artinya ka-kau be-berusaha memahamiku?" Hinata lalu tersipu. "Kau ternyata memikirkanku!"

Hinata tertawa ketika ia melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau te-ternyata diam-diam memikirkanku!" Hinata tertawa lebih keras lagi.

Untuk menghentikan tawa Hinata, Sasuke kembali memberikan ketukan di dahinya.

 **Tuk!**

"Apa…" Kata Sasuke.

 **Tuk!**

"Yang…"

 **Tuk!**

"Kau…"

 **Tuk!**

"Bicarakan…"

 **Tuk!**

"Itu."

 **Tuk!**

"Berhenti mengetuk dahiku Sasuke!" Protes Hinata.

Sasuke lalu menghentikan tindakannya.

Hinata lalu menyibakkan poni rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau akan membuatnya memerah!" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk dahinya. "Lihat!"

Sasuke memandangi dahi itu. Lalu tanpa diduga ia memberikan kecupan tepat di tengahnya.

Hinata mematung. Bibir Sasuke terasa hangat.

Setelah selesai dengan kecupan itu Sasuke lalu menurunkan tangan Hinata yang masih memegang poninya. Kedua tangan Hinata langsung terkulai lemas. Matanya dan bibirnya terbelalak lebar.

"Tidak merah." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat. Ia lalu memainkan rambut yang ada di poni Hinata. "Tapi pipimu justru memerah."

Sasuke lalu mengecup pipi kanan Hinata. "Merah seperti tomat." Ia lalu mengecup pipi kirinya.

Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Wajahmu merah. Lehermu juga merah." Sasuke lalu memandangi kerah baju Hinata. "Hmm… sampai dimana rona merah itu akan menjalar?"

"MESUM!" Teriak Hinata.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tadi mengatakan jika aku memikirkanmu. Bagaimana jika aku menjawabnya dengan mengatakan saat ini aku sedang memikirkan sampai dimana rona merah itu akan menjalar di tubuhmu."

"K-kau…! Sasuke!"

"Hmm." Sasuke lalu memainkan kerah baju Hinata. "Aku sangat penasaran… bisakah kau menunjukkannya?"

Hinata lalu menampar tangan Sasuke yang tengah berusaha membuka kancing bajunya. Kini Hinata beranjak berdiri. Dengan wajah memerah ia menuding Sasuke.

"K-kau… kau…"

Hinata tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia langsung pergi berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

 **Please review (^_^)**

 **Meski hanya satu kata saja namun itu sangat berarti bagi saya.**

 **Jika ada yang tertarik ingin membaca Sasuke POV silahkan cek fanfic baru saya yang berjudul** His Wife.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, Sasuke tidak pernah membahas peristiwa ciuman itu sama sekali.

Jika Sasuke hanya diam saja maka Hinata juga tidak akan membahasnya oke?!

Hinata adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Kejadian seperti itu bukan hal besar baginya. Nah, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu. Tidak masalah sama sekali. Hanya hal remeh. Itu benar-benar tidak penting.

Tapi kenapa setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke wajahnya selalu merona merah?!

Pagi ini seperti pagi yang lain. Hinata memasak sarapan lalu mereka berdua makan bersama. Semuanya normal.

Hinata berpura-pura asyik menyantap makanannya. Matanya lalu melirik Sasuke yang meraih buah tomat segar di meja. Sasuke lalu mengamati buah tomat itu.

"Tomat ini merah."

Hinata berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu kembali berbicara. "Pipimu juga merah."

"Uhuk!" Hinata tersedak. Tanpa sadar ia mengingat kembali kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata lalu mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke. Lihatlah senyuman jahatnya itu! Pasti Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan sengaja.

"T-ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Hinata lirih.

"Aku sudah mengundang Sakura dan Naruto untuk makan malam. Mereka akan datang kemari saat akhir pekan nanti."

"Oke." Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Hinata sudah pergi mencetakkan foto pernikahan ekstra besar kemarin. Sayang sekali foto paling besar yang bisa dicetak adalah 48R dengan ukuran 100x150 cm.

Itu masih kurang besar!

Ia tak sabar melihat reaksi Sakura. Semoga saja ekspresinya sebanding dengan uang yang telah ia keluarkan. Mencetak foto sebesar itu biayanya sangat mahal!

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan sarapan.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan karena ingin membeli bingkai foto baru. Sangat sulit mencari bingkai foto super besar. Setelah sibuk mencari-cari ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada bingkai foto berwarna hitam berukuran paling besar yang bisa menampung fotonya.

Dengan sedikit kerepotan ia memboyong bingkai foto yang ia baru saja ia beli.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat satu hal penting. Ia bisa membelinya secara online! Itu lebih praktis! Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan hal itu?!

Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur membeli ini.

Saat melewati deretan café yang ada di sana matanya tertuju pada dua sosok pengunjung yang tidak asing baginya.

 _Sakura dan Sasuke._

Secara refleks Hinata menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik salah satu _stand_ disana. Setelah keadaan dirasa cukup aman ia kembali melirik dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu.

Mengapa Sasuke bersama Sakura? Ini bahkan masih jam kerja!

 _Apakah Sasuke sedang selingkuh?!_

Hinata lalu berpikir keras. Sasuke hanya sedang berbicara dengan Sakura di tempat umum. Apa itu bisa disebut selingkuh?

Apa kriteria yang dibutuhkan sehingga bisa menyebut sebuah hubungan sebagai perselingkuhan?

Sepertinya Hinata harus lebih rajin lagi menonton drama dan film. Pengetahuan dan ilmu yang dimilikinya masih kurang.

"Hinata?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Oh… Ha-halo Gaara."

Sosok Gaara Sabaku berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gaara lalu melirik kardus bingkai foto yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"U-um… me-membeli ini…"

"Sepertinya terlihat berat. Butuh bantuan?" Tawar Gaara.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasi ini. A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ah…! Bu-bukan berarti kau tidak boleh berada di sini!"

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku sedang membeli sesuatu." Kata Gaara sambil menunjukkan bungkusan yang ada di tangannya. "Mengapa kau bersembunyi?"

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

Gaara lalu melirik ke arah café yang baru saja dilihat Hinata.

"Ah… aku paham sekarang."

"I-ini ti-tidak seperti dugaanmu."

"Lalu mengapa kau bersembunyi?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"A-aku tidak bersembunyi! A-aku hanya tidak ingin mereka melihatku!"

"…"

"…"

"…itu hal yang sama."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Sementara itu Gaara justru tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar manis." Kata Gaara.

"Ke-kenapa kau se-selalu saja mengatakan itu…"

"Kau memang manis. Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa bersama."

Mendengar itu Hinata justru semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku justru membuatmu tidak nyaman ya. Maaf. Hanya saja di mataku kau masih sama seperti Hinata yang dulu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia meminta maaf pada Gaara.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kau sama sekali tidak salah."

Mengapa Gaara mengatakan ini semua padanya? Gaara lebih baik menjauhinya. Ia bukanlah gadis yang dulu pernah dicintainya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Melihat kehadiran Hinata ekspresi Sakura berubah masam.

Sejak kapan Sakura dan Sasuke meninggalkan café?

"Ha-halo Sasuke… um… Sakura." Apakah hanya perasaannya saja ataukah suasana disini memang terasa tidak nyaman?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara. Kedua pria itu lalu bertegur sapa. Mereka saling mengenal?

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu itu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Sesuatu yang baru saja kubeli." _Kau akan segera melihatnya tak lama lagi_ batin Hinata.

"Kau masih akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng.

"Ayo kuantar pulang."

Hinata lalu melirik Sakura yang kini melemparkan tatapan tidak suka ke arahnya.

"Oke!" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum ceria. Ia sangat menikmati ekspresi masam yang ada di wajah Sakura saat ini.

Hinata lalu berpamitan pada Sakura dan Gaara.

Setelah agak jauh berjalan, Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata. "Apa yang sedang kau beli?"

"Bingkai foto." Kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Haruskah sebesar itu?"

"Um… A-apa salahnya?"

Sasuke lebih memilih diam.

"Ka-kau tidak ke-keberatan jika aku memasang bingkai foto sebesar ini?"

"Mm."

Jawaban macam apa itu? "Itu artinya iya atau tidak?"

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. "Terserah kau saja."

Hinata akan menganggap Sasuke menyetujuinya.

Dengan sedikit susah payah akhirnya bingkai foto itu berhasil masuk di mobil.

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Kata Hinata saat mereka berdua berada di mobil.

"Mm."

Hinata memainkan sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan. Ingin sekali ia bertanya pada Sasuke apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Sakura tadi. Apakah mereka bertemu secara kebetulan? Ataukah pertemuan itu memang disengaja?

"Kau dan Gaara Sabaku-"

"Aku tidak selingkuh!" Potong Hinata.

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan ini?! Pertanyaan ini terbalik! Seharusnya justru ia yang bertanya pada Sasuke tentang pertemuannya dengan Sakura!

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tahu. Dengan kepribadianmu yang seperti itu mana mungkin kau bisa selingkuh."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan bingung. Apakah Sasuke tahu jika Hinata adalah tipe wanita setia yang sangat anti dengan namanya perselingkuhan?

"Kau sangat tidak pandai dalam berbohong. Seandainya kau selingkuh pasti hubungan itu akan terbongkar hanya dalam hitungan detik. Kau benar-benar payah."

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang memujinya ataukah menghinanya?

"K-kau me-mengenal Gaara?"

"Mmm. Dulu kami pernah mengerjakan proyek kerja bersama."

"Oh… A-apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sakura tadi? Ka-kau bolos ke-kerja ya?!"

"Aku justru sedang bekerja." Kata Sasuke dengan santai.

Hinata melemparkan tatapan curiga ke arah Sasuke. Bagian mana yang disebut sedang bekerja?! Mereka berdua sedang berbincang-bincang sambil meminum kopi!

"Aku bertemu dengan Sakura untuk membahas pekerjaan. Sakura akan menjadi salah satu model dari produk baru yang akan segera diluncurkan."

Ah… ternyata begitu… tunggu sebentar! Ia seharusnya tidak mempercayai perkataan Sasuke semudah itu!

"Benarkah?"

"Memangnya kau pikir kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Lu-lupakan pertanyaanku!"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya sambil berpura-pura menikmati pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil.

Ia tidak memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

Hinata memandang foto dihadapannya itu dengan perasaan puas.

Akhirnya foto pernikahan ekstra besar mereka sudah jadi!

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat sangat serius di foto itu. Ah, yang penting Sasuke terlihat tampan. Hinata juga tidak terlihat buruk di foto itu. Jika boleh berkomentar ia justru terlihat cantik dengan wajah yang dihiasi make-up. Dalam foto itu Hinata tengah tersenyum manis menghadap kamera.

Seandainya saja Sasuke tersenyum pasti foto ini akan jauh lebih bagus lagi.

Nah… sekarang dimana ia harus menggantung foto ini?

.

.

Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu.

Selain foto pernikahan mereka, ia dan Sasuke tidak pernah berfoto bersama. Bukankah setiap pasangan yang menikah pasti memiliki foto bersama? Pokoknya Hinata harus memajang fotonya dengan Sasuke sebanyak mungkin sebelum Sakura dan Naruto datang akhir pekan nanti!

Dan dari pemikiran inilah ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke malam ini.

Sasuke membukakan pintu. "Ada apa?"

Hinata mengangkat ponsel di tangannya. "A-ayo be-be-berfoto bersama."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Mengapa?"

"Um…" Hinata menggaruk pipinya. Kenapa ini terasa memalukan?!

Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Haruskah Hinata melupakan ide ini?

"Po-pokoknya ayo be-berfoto bersama."

"Jika aku tidak mau?" Kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"I-itu… um…" Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Satu foto saja."

Mata Hinata langsung berbinar-binar mendengar persetujuan Sasuke. Dengan malu-malu ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan kamera ponselnya. Kini kedua wajah mereka terpampang di layar ponsel.

Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Sasuke… bi-bisakah kau tersenyum."

"Tidak."

"Sebentar saja oke." Pinta Hinata.

"Mengapa aku harus tersenyum?"

"A-agar fotonya semakin bagus!"

"Cepat ambil fotonya, Hinata."

"Po-pokoknya ka-kau harus tersenyum dulu." Hinata lalu menyunggingkan senyuman manis. "Lihat… ti-tidak sulit kan?"

Ekspresi Sasuke tetap kaku.

"Sasuke! Kau benar-benar pelit!"

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. "Ambil saja fotonya."

Hinata justru mematikan kamera ponselnya.

"Tidak jadi." Kata Hinata sambil melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. Ia teringat kembali foto yang ia lihat di apartemen Sakura.

 _Sasuke yang tersenyum bahagia…_

Hinata lalu tersenyum getir. Bisakah Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu kepada dirinya suatu hari nanti?

 _Hey Sasuke… berapa nilai diriku di hatimu?_

Dulu Hinata pernah bertanya pada Sasuke diantara 0 sampai 10 seberapa penting Hinata baginya.

Dan Sasuke menjawab 5.

Hanya 5.

Ia teringat kembali sosok Sakura yang harus berjuang selama bertahun-tahun demi mendapatkan Sasuke.

Sasuke juga mengatakan jika Sakura mendapatkan nilai 5.

Hinata menyentuh cincin pernikahan yang melingkar di jarinya.

Hinata tidak ingin terluka.

 _Hey Sasuke… aku tahu jika ini salah… tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku…_

 _Semakin lama perasaanku padamu semakin dalam…_

 _Bisakah aku menjadi orang yang berharga di hatimu?_

.

.

Dengan hati yang riang Hinata berjalan santai sambil menenteng barang belanjaannya untuk makan malam bersama Sakura dan Naruto besok.

Salah satu hal yang paling ia sukai di kehidupan barunya ini adalah ia bebas memakan apapun.

Hinata tidak perlu lagi harus menunggu hingga gajian jika ingin membeli daging. Sekarang ia bisa dengan bebas membeli daging sapi, ikan, udang, dan bahan makanan mahal lainnya tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi keuangannya.

Ternyata menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha ada sisi positifnya juga.

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat sosok Naruto berada tidak jauh darinya. Pria bermata biru itu sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel di tangannya sambil berdiri bersandar di pintu mobil.

Haruskah Hinata menyapanya atau pura-pura tidak melihatnya?

Sebelum Hinata sempat mengambil keputusan, Naruto justru menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Mengapa Naruto dan Sakura selalu saja memanggilnya Hyuuga?!

"Na-namaku sekarang Hinata Uchiha. Sebaiknya kau mengingat itu." Kata Hinata sambil melangkah pergi.

Naruto justru menghadang Hinata.

"Bi-bisakah kau minggir." Kata Hinata dengan jengkel.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau." Kata Hinata sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Kata Naruto sambil kembali menghadang Hinata.

Pada akhirnya Hinata menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu café yang sedang ramai pengunjung. Hinata sengaja memilih tempat ini dengan alasan jika tiba-tiba Naruto berniat melakukan sesuatu padanya ia bisa berteriak minta tolong.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Kata Hinata dengan ketus.

"Benar-benar langsung ke inti masalahnya huh."

Hinata membuang muka. Ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan Naruto.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan Sasuke?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena Sasuke tidak mencintaimu." Jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Lalu? Memangnya kenapa? Yang paling penting disini adalah kami sudah menikah. Kau tidak bisa memaksa orang lain untuk mengakhiri pernikahan mereka."

Hinata lalu menghela nafas. "Kau melakukan semua ini demi Sakura huh… kau benar-benar mencintainya. Apakah dia mencintaimu?"

"Bagaimana perasaan Sakura padaku tidaklah penting." Rahang Naruto mengeras.

Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia harus mengagumi tekadnya atau merutuki kebodohannya.

"Naruto… bayangkan jika saat ini Sakura menjadi istrimu. Bisakah kau melepaskan istrimu hanya karena istrimu tidak mencintaimu?"

Ketika Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menjawabnya, Hinata buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Ja-jangan dijawab! A-aku berubah pikiran." Hinata lalu bergumam. "Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban darimu."

"Aku tidak pernah mendukung hubunganmu dengan Sasuke."

"Aku tahu."

Naruto mendengus. "Kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa besar perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke."

 _Tentu saja aku tahu, aku membaca novelnya._

Naruto melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya. "Kau juga tidak tahu seberapa keras perjuangan Sakura untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke."

 _Percayalah Naruto, aku saaaaangat tahu itu._

"Kau juga tidak tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan yang dilakukan Sakura demi Sasuke."

 _Aku juga tahu itu oke?!_

"Semua itu tidak penting bagiku." Kata Hinata. "Saat ini Sasuke sudah menikah. Sakura harus mundur. Ternyata Sakura sangat pengecut. Ia bahkan tidak berani menghadapiku dan hanya bisa menyampaikan semuanya lewat dirimu."

"Sakura bukan pengecut!" Kata Naruto sambil menggebrak meja.

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Semua pengunjung café menoleh ke arahnya dan Naruto. Hinata merasa canggung dengan semua perhatian yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

"Se-sepertinya ti-tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. A-aku pergi dulu." Hinata mengemasi semua barang-barangnya. "Permisi."

"Aku belum selesai bicara padamu! Hinata!"

Hinata mengabaikan teriakan Naruto. Ia tergesa-gesa berlari pergi dan mencegat taksi.

Ah… ia lupa membayar minumannya. Semoga saja Naruto mau membayarkan untuknya.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sedang asyik menonton drama di layar TV yang berada di ruang tamu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Naruto dan Sakura tidak bisa datang untuk makan malam besok." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Eh? Mengapa?"

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak keberatan jika mereka berdua tidak datang ke rumah ini. Ia masih jengkel dengan sikap Naruto tadi sore!

Jika diibaratkan, Naruto justru menghukum batu yang melukai kepalanya dan bukannya menyalahkan orang yang melempar batu itu.

Naruto dan Sakura seharusnya menyalahkan Sasuke bukannya Hinata! Sasuke sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menikahi Hinata, ini semua bukan salahnya! Hinata juga jadi korban disini.

"Sakura ada pemotretan besok sedangkan Naruto ada rapat penting mendadak."

"Oke." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini turut menonton drama. Lalu matanya beralih ke foto pernikahan ekstra besar yang ia pajang di dinding tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sampai saat ini Sasuke tidak mengomentari foto itu. Jika Sasuke tidak memprotes itu berarti Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan foto itu.

"Kenapa kau menonton tayangan sampah seperti ini?"

Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Apa katanya barusan?

"I-ini bukan sampah! I-ini a-adalah drama yang me-mengisahkan perjuangan cinta dua orang yang terpisah karena status sosial mereka yang berbeda." Dengan bersemangat Hinata kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Si pria adalah seorang yang tampan, populer, dan kaya raya sedangkan si wanita hanyalah seorang wanita berwajah biasa yang miskin. Kisah mereka sangat menyentuh."

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

"A-apanya yang tidak ma-masuk akal?"

"Semuanya. Pria itu sangat bodoh. Seharusnya ia mencari seorang istri dengan status yang sepadan dengannya. bukannya memilih wanita miskin yang bahkan tidak cantik."

Hinata sangat tersinggung mendengar komentar Sasuke.

"Si pria jatuh cinta pada wanita itu karena si wanita sangat berbeda! Untuk pertama kalinya pria itu bertemu dengan wanita yang tidak tergila-gila dengan status atau harta yang ia miliki. Cintanya tulus!"

"Pria itu hanya tertarik pada wanita itu karena ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita yang tidak memujanya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti pria itu bertemu dengan seseorang seperti itu tapi jauh lebih cantik dan terpandang. Pasti ia akan mencampakkan wanita miskin itu."

"Kau! Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu?!" Hinata sangat kesal karena Sasuke menghina drama kesukaannya.

"Itu kenyataannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Si pria mencintainya karena hati wanita itu tulus dan jujur!"

"Bagaimana jika hati wanita itu berubah?"

"Eh?!"

"Hati manusia bisa berubah. Mungkin saat ini wanita itu masih tulus dan jujur. Tapi bagaimana jika hati wanita itu berubah? Mungkin saja setelah beberapa tahun bersama si pria dan menjadi terbiasa hidup dalam kemewahan maka hatinya akan berubah jadi tamak. Siapa tahu pria itu semakin lama menjadi bosan dengan wanita itu dan mencampakkannya."

"Um…" Sejujurnya Hinata tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Semua tayangan ini adalah sampah. Mereka hanya menjual mimpi. Dalam dunia nyata tidak mungkin pria kaya raya jatuh cinta pada gadis miskin yang jelek. Mereka menciptakan drama ini untuk membuat penontonnya bisa bermimpi hidup dalam kemewahan seperti itu."

Hinata lalu berpikir keras.

"Kau tahu…" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Jika dipikir-pikir kau itu hampir mirip dengan si pria dalam drama itu."

"Apanya yang mirip?" Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit tersinggung.

"Kalian berdua sangat dingin dan arogan. Kalian juga sangat kaya dan memiliki jabatan tinggi. Kalian juga sangat tampan sehingga disukai-"

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini sangat tampan huh." Potong Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. "Bu-bukan i-itu poin pentingnya! Ma-ma-maksudku-"

"Jadi kau diam-diam mengagumiku." Goda Sasuke.

"Ka-kau memang tampan oke?! ITU ADALAH FAKTA! Jika aku membantah hal itu artinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penglihatanku."

Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan."Pokoknya… ka-kalian be-berdua disukai oleh banyak orang hanya karena status dan wajah kalian. Terutama kau Sasuke! Ji-jika ka-kau itu adalah seorang pria miskin dengan wajah jelek maka tidak ada wanita yang sudi melirikmu."

"Oh…" Kata Sasuke dengan tertarik. "Termasuk kau?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepala dengan tegas. "Tentu saja! Wajahmu adalah hal yang paling menarik dari dirimu. Seandainya saja kau jelek dan ditambah lagi dengan sikap brengsekmu itu maka akupun tidak sudi melirikmu."

Alis Sasuke berkedut.

Hinata lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jika kau jelek pasti Sakura juga tidak akan melirikmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Terserah apa katamu, Hinata."

"Itu memang kenyataannya! Orang-orang mengagumimu karena kau adalah pria tampan yang mengenakan setelan mahal dan mengendarai mobil mewah."

Sasuke tampak berpikir dengan serius.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur setelah selesai sarapan.

Hinata terheran-heran melihat penampilan Sasuke hari ini. Ia lalu menyelesaikan mencuci piring dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Uh… Sasuke? Me-mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengenakan celana jeans yang telah pudar dan sepatu yang terlihat usang. Ia juga memakai kaos hitam biasa dan jaket hitam murahan.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat pundaknya.

"Ka-kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tidak. Ayo pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Berjalan-jalan. Perkataanmu tempo hari membuatku penasaran."

"Um… a-apakah i-ini a-artinya ka-kau mengajakku pergi berkencan?" Tanya Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Ini bukan kencan. Aku hanya penasaran apakah orang lain akan tetap memperhatikanku dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini."

"Po-pokoknya ini kencan!"

"… aku akan pegi sendiri." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ah! Tu-tunggu…" Hinata lalu meraih lengan Sasuke. "Aku ikut!"

"Hm. 10 menit."

"Eh?"

"Jika kau tidak turun dalam 10 menit aku akan langsung pergi."

"Oke! A-aku akan bersiap-siap."

Sembilan menit kemudian Hinata sudah siap. Ia menganakan celana jeans dengan kaus putih dan jaket berwarna ungu. Ia juga mengenakan _flat shoes_ berwarna hitam dan membawa tas kecil berwarna putih.

"Pakai ini." Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan syal berwarna biru muda pada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"

Hinata lalu mengalungkan syal itu ke leher Sasuke dan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa.

"U-untuk menyembunyikan wajahmu. Ka-kau memang berpenampilan biasa tapi dengan wajah ta-ta-tampanmu itu ka-kau akan tetap menarik perhatian."

"Kau sangat jujur." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"A-aku hanya me-mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Mm."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kita juga tidak boleh naik mobil."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus naik bus, lebih baik taksi."

"Hush, jangan menggerutu Sasuke."

Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berdiri di halte bus.

"A-apa kau pernah naik bus?" Tanya Hinata.

"Dulu."

"Kapan?"

"Tidak ingat."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Dari kejauhan nampak bus yang semakin mendekat.

"Busnya sudah sampai."

"Mm."

"Ayo." Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke untuk menyeretnya masuk.

Ketika Hinata hendak memasuki bus tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan detak jantungnya tidak beraturan.

 _Ia takut_.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, di kehidupan _sebelumnya_ ia kehilangan nyawanya saat sedang menaiki bus.

Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, termasuk pula telapak tangannya yang saat ini masih memegang tangan Sasuke.

Melihat sikap aneh Hinata, Sasuke menyeretnya menjauh. Mereka berdua tidak jadi menaiki bus.

Dengan tatapan kosong Hinata memandangi bus yang saat ini bergerak menjauh.

 **Tuk!**

"Eh?" Ketukan di dahinya menyadarkannya dari memori buruk yang telah ia lupakan.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!"

Sasuke memandangi wajah Hinata dengan serius. "Wajahmu pucat pasi. Tanganmu juga dingin."

Hinata lalu tersadar jika ia masih memegang tangan Sasuke. Dengan secepat kilat ia melepaskannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke masih tetap memandangi wajah Hinata.

"Sungguh." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kita naik taksi."

"Baik…"

.

.

Setelah melupakan 'insiden bus' tadi, Hinata kini kembali riang.

"Ayo Sasuke!"

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di syal sambil menggerutu. "Kenapa kita harus mengunjungi kebun binatang."

Hinata terkekeh. "Mengapa tidak."

"Ini sangat memalukan. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenaliku."

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke. Apa salahnya dua orang dewasa mengunjungi kebun binatang?"

Sasuke tetap menggerutu.

"Cerialah sedikit, Sasuke. Kau dulu pasti juga merasa ceria saat mengunjungi kebun binatang."

"Aku tidak pernah."

"E-eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengunjungi kebun binatang. Ini yang pertama." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan iba. "Kau sungguh malang sekali Sasuke. Pasti masa kecilmu dulu tidak menyenangkan." Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca membayangkan Sasuke kecil yang tidak pernah mengunjungi kebun binatang sekalipun.

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Hinata dengan ujung jarinya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu huh."

"A-aku merasa prihatin denganmu. A-aku turut merasa sedih." Hinata menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak pernah bukan berarti tidak bisa." Kata Sasuke dengan nada jengkel. "Aku bisa saja mengunjungi kebun binatang. Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Me-mengapa?! Setiap anak kecil pasti suka mengunjungi kebun binatang!"

"Kecuali aku."

Hinata mencibirkan bibirnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersenang-senang?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Mendaki gunung, _camping,_ bermain ski atau _ice skating,_ mengunjungi pantai dan main selancar, pergi berkuda, menonton pertandingan olahraga atau balapan, atau pergi ke danau dan berenang."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, ia sangat kagum mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Ia bahkan belum pernah melakukan kegiatan seperti itu.

"O-oh… tapi menurutku setiap anak kecil wajib mengunjungi kebun binatang." Kata Hinata dengan serius.

"Mengapa?"

"Untuk edukasi. Jika aku punya anak nanti, aku juga akan mengajaknya kesini."

"Anak? Lalu siapa yang akan jadi ayahnya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Hinata kini berubah menjadi semerah tomat. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke!" Dengan refleks tangannya memukul lengan pria itu.

"Ah… jadi aku yang akan menjadi ayahnya. Sungguh cita-cita yang tinggi, Hinata." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aaahhh!" Hinata kini beralih menutup telinganya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar celotehan pria itu.

Dan Sasuke tertawa.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menyaksikan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa.

Hinata terpaku. Matanya tidak berkedip melihat Sasuke yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pria itu tertawa dengan keras. Matanya tertutup rapat namun bibirnya melukiskan tawa. Tubuhnya sedikit terbungkuk dan terguncang karena tawanya.

Pria itu sangat tampan.

 _Terlebih ketika tertawa._

Hati Hinata bergetar. Ia ingin mengabadikan momen dihadapannya ini.

Tak lama kemudian tawa Sasuke berhenti. Hinata berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya.

"A-aku a-akan mengunjungi singa!" Kata Hinata sambil berjalan menjauh.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berjalan menyusulnya. "Kenapa singa?"

"Aku ingin menyentuh surainya."

"Kau tidak takut."

"Um… ti-tidak kok."

"Sungguh?"

"Te-te-tentu saja!"

.

.

"Kau bilang ingin menyentuh surai singa." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"I-ini singa!"

"Itu _bayi_ singa. Tidak ada surainya."

"Tetap saja ini singa!" Kata Hinata.

Hinata lalu mengelus tubuh bayi singa itu. Lembut sekali~

"Kau ingin menggendongnya?" Tanya si pawang.

"E-eh?! Bo-boleh?"

Si pawang mengiyakan sambil meletakkan bayi singa itu ke gendongan Hinata.

Hinata tertawa. "Sasuke! Cepat ambil ponselku yang ada di tas. Aku ingin berfoto dengan bayi singa."

Sasuke justru melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sasuke! Ku-kumohon…"

Dengan menghela nafas Sasuke mengambil ponsel Hinata.

"Ponselnya tidak aku kunci. Cepatlah Sasuke! Bayi singa ini mulai berontak."

Sasuke lalu menghadapkan kamera ponsel ke arah Hinata.

Hinata lalu tersenyum ke arah ponsel. Tapi bayi singa di gendongannya itu justru menjilati tangannya dan membuatnya tertawa.

Dan Sasuke memotret Hinata yang sedang tertawa bahagia.

"Sudah?"

"Mm."

"Bagaimana?"

"Wajahmu terlihat jelas."

Komentar macam apa itu? Hinata lalu mengembalikan bayi singa yang ada di gendongannya pada si pawang.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Sasuke mengirimkan foto itu ke ponselnya.

.

.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan di kebun binatang, kini mereka berada di restoran untuk makan.

"Haruskah kau membeli boneka singa?"

"I-ini sangat lucu… dan imut."

"Sebenarnya berapa usiamu huh?"

"Ti-tidak ada sa-salahnya jika wanita dewasa me-menyukai sesuatu yang imut." Kata Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk boneka singa bersurai hitam yang duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

Ketika hidangan mereka telah tiba, Hinata langsung memakannya dengan riang.

"Ini rasanya aneh." Kata Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah? Ini enak kok."

Hinata lalu melirik makanan yang ada di hadapan Sasuke. Menu yang mereka pesan sama, lalu apa masalahnya?

"Bukan makanannya. Tapi situasi ini."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang memperhatikanku." Gumam Sasuke.

Ah, Hinata paham sekarang.

"Tentu saja! Saat ini kau adalah pria yang biasa-biasa saja, sama seperti yang lainnya. Nah… ternyata kau sebenarnya tidak istimewa."

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata yang pura-pura mengacuhkannya.

Tak lama kemudian ada dua orang pria tampan yang memasuki restoran itu. Dua orang pria itu sangat tampan dan memakai setelan jas yang terlihat mahal. Kini pandangan mata semua orang tertuju ke arah dua pria itu.

"Lihat! Penampilan adalah yang terpenting." Bisik Hinata pada Sasuke. "Semua orang kini memperhatikan dua pria itu hanya karena mereka tampan dan berpenampilan keren."

"Aku mengenal dua orang itu. Mereka bekerja di divisi keuangan. Mereka terlihat sombong meski jabatan mereka rendah."

"Me-meskipun jabatan mereka rendah tapi orang-orang tidak mengetahui itu. Yang mereka lihat adalah dua pria tampan yang sukses."

Sasuke mendengus.

Tak lama kemudian ada dua orang wanita cantik yang turut duduk di meja mereka dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Lihat! Bahkan ada dua wanita cantik yang mendekatinya." Hinata terkekeh. "Kau sama sekali tidak diperhatikan."

"Melihat wajah sombong mereka membuatku muak."

"Kau hanya cemburu karena tidak ada yang melirikmu."

Sasuke lalu mencubit pipi Hinata. "Semakin lama kau semakin berani bicara ternyata."

"Aw! Sakit… Sasuke, le-lepaskan!"

.

.

"Ah… akhirnya sampai juga di rumah." Kata Hinata sambil bernafas lega. Ternyata berjalan-jalan membuat tubuhnya letih.

"Hey Hinata." Panggil Sasuke.

Hinata yang hendak menaiki tangga kini menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Ternyata tidak buruk juga." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Apanya?"

"Menjadi seseorang yang biasa."

Hinata tersenyum.

Kini Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Dan mencium bibirnya.

Hinata mematung.

Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut, _sangat sangat lembut_.

Namun itu cukup untuk membuat darahnya berdesir.

Setelah ciuman itu selesai mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Ekspresi Sasuke masih terlihat tenang sedangkan wajah Hinata kini berubah semerah tomat.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" Bibir Hinata terasa kelu.

"Terima kasih untuk kencan kita hari ini." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi dan menaiki tangga.

Hinata masih berdiri mematung.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

Hinata menatap album foto dipangkuannya itu dengan ekspresi serius.

Ia tidak sengaja menemukan album foto ini di gudang saat ia sedang berusaha mencari-cari vas bunga dan pernak-pernik rumah lainnya. Gai yang memberitahu Hinata jika Sasuke menyimpan vas bunga dan pernak-pernik di gudang dengan alasan bosan melihat benda-benda itu. Setelah mendengar cerita Gai akhirnya Hinata mengobrak-abrik isi gudang karena merasa sayang jika benda-benda seperti itu harus disingkirkan.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hinata sedang mencari kesibukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari ciumannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke terlihat tenang, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Hanya saja Hinata merasa gugup dan malu setiap kali bertatap muka dengan pria itu. Oleh karena itu Hinata menyibukkan diri dengan berkebun atau mendekorasi ulang rumah.

Namun siapa sangka ia justru menemukan album foto ini, berada di kardus bersama tumpukan buku-buku Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata langsung mengambil benda itu, urusan vas dan mendekorasi rumah sudah ia singkirkan jauh-jauh.

Dan kini ia duduk di ranjang kamarnya dengan album foto yang berada di pangkuannya.

Perlahan ia membuka album foto itu, mengamati dengan seksama setiap momen yang diabadikan di dalamnya. Album ini berisi tentang foto Sasuke ketika ia masih remaja. Sebagian besar foto itu terdapat Sasuke yang tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah. Di foto itu Sasuke juga bersama dengan teman-temannya. Hinata hanya mengenali beberapa orang seperti Naruto, Sakura, dan Shikamaru (yang wajahnya ia kenali lewat foto di dinding rumah Temari).

Melalui foto-foto itu Hinata dapat sedikit memahami seperti apa masa remaja Sasuke dulu. Ternyata Sasuke seperti remaja-remaja lainnya yang sedikit nakal dan suka membuat onar. Hinata mengamati sosok Sasuke semasa sekolah, bisa dibilang penampilannya hampir mirip seperti _bad boy_ dengan gaya berpakaian dan aksesoris yang ia kenakan. Naruto juga berpenampilan hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa saat menjumpai foto Naruto yang tengah menatap kesal ke arah kamera dengan wajah dan rambut yang berlumuran telur dan tepung. Di samping Naruto tampak sosok Sakura yang tengah tertawa bersama gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang.

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat foto Sasuke yang tengah cemberut dengan Naruto yang berada di punggungnya. Mereka berdua sangat akrab.

Tangan Hinata membeku ketika ia menjumpai foto Sakura dan Sasuke. Di foto itu Sakura tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera sambil membawa _cake_ yang dihiasi lilin dan Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dengan mesra.

Foto ini membuatnya tersadar jika Sakura dan Sasuke dulu pernah saling mencintai. Hinata terkadang melupakan fakta itu.

Hinata melanjutkan kembali melihat album foto itu.

Banyak sekali momen Sakura dan Sasuke yang ada di album foto ini. Hinata memang cemburu, namun ia bisa apa? Semua ini adalah bagian dari masa lalu Sasuke.

 _Dan Hinata tidak memiliki bagian di dalamnya._

Hati Hinata bergetar saat ia menjumpai foto Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

 _Bersama Sakura…_

Di foto itu mereka berdua sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, dagunya bersandar di pundak Sasuke sedangkan pipi mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

 _Dan bahagia…_

Sasuke yang berada di foto itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Tidak ada wajah yang dihiasi ekspresi dingin dan kaku, yang ada hanyalah wajah seorang remaja yang tersenyum lebar.

Namun yang menjadi perhatian Hinata adalah sepasang mata hitam yang tengah memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Sepasang mata hitam yang penuh kehangatan.

Sosok yang ada di foto itu adalah adalah sosok yang dicintai Sakura Haruno. Sosok yang tidak bisa dilupakan Sakura Haruno.

Hinata kembali teringat dengan cerita novel _Spring Love._ Di novel itu Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke karena ia ingin merubah Sasuke menjadi sosok Sasuke yang dulu. Sakura berharap bisa merubah sosok Sasuke yang dingin menjadi seseorang yang hangat dan bahagia.

Jika diibaratkan, Sasuke saat ini adalah si musim dingin, dan Sakura berharap bisa mencairkan hati Sasuke yang dingin dan beku.

 _Spring Love._ Cinta musim semi.

Cinta Sakura menghadirkan musim semi di hati Sasuke.

Cinta Sakura menghadirkan kehangatan di hati Sasuke.

Hinata menutup album foto itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi. Ia tidak sanggup.

Kehadirannya disini telah merubah alur cerita asli.

Akankah kehadirannya disini justru menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sasuke?

Seandainya saja Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura, apakah Sasuke jauh lebih bahagia?

Hinata tidak ingin mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

.

.

Hinata duduk di teras rumah, tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya yang tengah ditekuk. Ia mengabaikan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

Hatinya gundah.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia meragukan eksistensinya disini.

Mengapa ia bisa ada disini?

Mengapa takdir justru memilihnya?

Apakah tindakannya selama ini sudah tepat?

Bagaimana jika tindakannya itu justru membuat semuanya menjadi kacau?

Sejujurnya ia takut. _Sangat sangat takut._

Siapakah dirinya sebenarnya?

Apakah ia adalah Hinata Fujioka, si yatim piatu miskin yang tinggal di Tokyo?

Ataukan ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, puteri keluarga Hyuuga yang kini menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha?

Ia bingung.

Jika ia adalah Hinata Fujioka maka apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata Hyuuga yang asli? Apakah Hinata Hyuuga meninggal lalu tubuh ini didiami oleh jiwa Hinata Fujioka?

Ataukah ia memang Hinata Hyuuga? Jika begitu mengapa ia memiliki memori tentang Hinata Fujioka dan kehidupannya di Tokyo?

Perlahan air matanya mengalir di pipinya.

Apakah ada yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya?

"Mengapa harus aku?" Bisik Hinata sambil membenamkan wajahnya. Ia menempelkan dahinya di lutut sedangkan kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk kakinya yang masih ia tekuk.

Lalu Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan air matanya pada pria itu.

"Kau harus masuk. Disini dingin."

Hinata tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiranmu." Sasuke kembali berbicara.

Hinata tetap bungkam.

"Biasanya aku yang bungkam dan kau yang selalu berbicara. Kenapa semuanya jadi terbalik?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, namun ia masih belum mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Haruskah aku meniru cara bicaramu yang terbata-bata agar menjadi lebih mirip denganmu?" Kata Sasuke.

Hinata kembali tertawa. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"K-kau ju-juga harus memanjangkan rambutmu." Bisik Hinata.

Pria itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya, mata hitamnya menatap langit malam. Namun Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibir pria itu.

"Mm."

"K-kau pasti sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang."

"Jika aku memanjangkan rambutku maka kau harus memotong pendek rambutmu."

"Boleh." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu… kakakku juga memiliki rambut panjang."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bercerita tentang keluarganya.

"Si-siapa namanya?"

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Dia sangat sempurna… dia adalah idolaku. Dia sangat pintar, ah bukan, ia sangat jenius. Ia juga sangat baik, semua orang menyukainya."

Hinata dapat mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedikit bergetar. Entah kenapa sosok pria di sampingnya ini terlihat rapuh.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil melanjutkan ceritanya. "Itachi sangat sabar menghadapi sikap manjaku, tidak pernah marah sekalipun. Dia adalah kakak yang baik, dia mengajariku banyak hal. Jika dibandingkan dengannya aku masih tidak ada apa-apanya."

Kesedihan di raut wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat nyata. Hinata ingin menghapus kesedihan itu.

"Pa-pasti dia juga lebih tampan." Goda Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil membuka kedua matanya. Senyuman itu membuat kesedihan di wajah Sasuke berkurang namun tidak menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku yang jauh lebih tampan. Nii-san justru terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya. Saat nii-san masih bayi, okaa-san sering mendandaninya seperti boneka karena ia sangat menginginkan bayi perempuan. Lalu ia memotret nii-san dengan berbagai gaya dan pose."

Hinata tertawa. Senyum di bibir Sasuke semakin melebar.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Otou-san tidak pernah tahu jika putera pertamanya didandani bak boneka. Okaa-san pernah bercerita padaku saat Otou-san melihat Itachi-nii yang memakai gaun ia bahkan tidak mengenali anaknya. Otou-san justru bertanya bayi siapa itu yang sedang berada di gendongan Okaa-san."

"A-apa kau mempunyai fotonya?"

"Sayang sekali tidak. Nii-san sudah menghancurkan foto-foto 'memalukan' itu."

Ekspresi Sasuke kini berubah sendu. "Kini mereka sudah tiada…"

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Hatinya terasa pedih melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

Dengan perlahan Hinata mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Pria itu tidak menolak sentuhannya, ia justru balas menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat.

"A-aku turut-"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. "Jangan mengatakan apapun Hinata, kumohon..." Bisik Sasuke.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

Kini mereka berdua diam. Kedua tangan mereka masih menyatu.

"Hey Sasuke…" Bisik Hinata memecah kesunyian.

"Mm."

"A-apakah kau mempercayai ada dunia lain diluar dunia yang kita tempati?" Kata Hinata sambil membanding-bandingkan antara Konoha dan Tokyo.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"A-aku hanya penasaran."

"Pasti kau habis menonton film tentang alien."

"Um… ja-jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Mengapa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Itu hanya jawaban ya atau tidak. Kenapa kau pelit sekali."

"Ya."

"Ka-kau mempercayai jika ada dunia lain?"

Sasuke mengangkat pundaknya. "Mengapa tidak? Dunia ini sangat luas, banyak misteri yang ada di dalamnya."

"Ah…" Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Jawaban Sasuke sangat masuk akal.

 _Misteri…_

 _Kehidupannya saat ini adalah sebuah misteri._

Tidak masalah jika ia tidak menemukan jawaban pasti. Setiap misteri tidak harus bisa dipecahkan.

Hinata lalu melirik pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

Tidak masalah jika hidupnya dipenuhi misteri.

Misteri itulah yang membuatnya berada di tempat ini. Bersama Sasuke.

Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sasuke. Ia bersyukur karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal Sasuke. Ia akan menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lalui bersama.

"Be-berhenti menatapku." Bisik Hinata yang kini menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mengapa?"

"… a-aku malu."

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di pangkuannya.

"Kau bukan remaja yang berusia belasan tahun. Kau adalah wanita dewasa yang sudah menikah. _Malu?_ Jawaban macam apa itu."

"A-aku me-memang seseorang yang pemalu!"

"Aku tahu."

"Dan ka-kau adalah pria ya-yang tidak tahu malu."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu huh."

"Ka-kau adalah pria yang tidak tahu malu. Ka-kau justru mengajak ma-mantan pacarmu pergi ke Yukigakure dan mengabaikan istrimu."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mengajaknya. Sakura sendiri yang datang ke Yukigakure."

"Ka-kau juga bermain ski dengannya!"

"Apa salahnya dua orang dewasa bermain ski bersama?"

"Ba-bagaimana jika sampai kedekatan kalian menimbulkan gosip?!"

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak!"

"Mm. Kau memang cemburu."

"TIDAK!"

"Akui saja Hinata, kau memang cemburu ketika melihat kedekatanku dengan Sakura."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

"Kau tidak membantahnya?" Goda Sasuke.

"Aku memang cemburu." Gumam Hinata.

"Mengapa?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. Ia kembali teringat dengan foto Sasuke bersama Sakura.

"Kau dulu pernah mencintainya." Kata Hinata dengan jujur.

Sasuke kini terdiam. Matanya kini mengamati bintang-bintang yang berada di langit malam.

"Hey Sasuke… apakah kau mencintai Sakura?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu."

"Sakura masih mencintaimu… apa kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Sakura masih menggantungkan harapannya padamu karena ia berpikir masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memilikimu. Ji-jika ka-kau juga mencintainya… a-aku… a-aku…" Hinata tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

 _Jika Sasuke mencintai Sakura apa yang akan ia lakukan?_

Sasuke hanya bungkam.

"Ji-jika ka-kau mencintai Sakura apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

"Pertanyaan yang logis."

 _Karena di novel Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata Hyuuga demi Sakura._

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Hinata menatap Sasuke. "Bohong."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak seratus persen." Kata Hinata sambil menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Lalu berapa?"

"Lima puluh persen."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hanya lima puluh persen huh?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. "Itu karena kau juga memberiku nilai lima."

"Kau masih mengingat itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi bagiku nilaimu sudah meningkat, tidak sekedar lima."

"Be-benarkah?!" Kedua mata Hinata berbinar-binar. "Lalu berapa nilaiku?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"5,01"

"Sasuke!" Dengan gusar Hinata masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

.

.

"Kau sudah tidak mengunjungiku akhir-akhir ini." Kata Temari yang sedang bertamu di rumah Hinata.

"Maaf. A-aku sedang sibuk."

"Atau karena tidak ingin bertemu Gaara."

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak ingin bertamu ke rumah sahabatnya itu karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Gaara Sabaku. Pria itu membuatnya canggung.

"Maaf." Bisik Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga pernah merasakan bagaimana canggungnya bertemu dengan mantan kekasih."

Hinata meringis dalam hati. Gaara Sabaku bahkan bukan mantannya, pria berambut merah itu adalah mantan pacar _Hinata Hyuuga._

"Gaara masih menyukaimu, apa kau tahu itu?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di sofa didepannya.

"Ha-haruskah kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Temari tertawa kecil. "Ah, aku lupa jika kau adalah seseorang yang pemalu. Huh, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menjadi adik iparku."

"Te-Temari!"

Temari justru semakin tertawa keras.

"Be-berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Oke, oke. Maaf telah menggodamu. Hanya saja reaksimu sangat lucu."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan marah oke. Aku disini karena ingin memintamu mengajariku memasak karena ibu mertuaku akan datang besok."

"Te-tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu."

"Aku ingin membuat ibu mertuaku terkesan dengan kemampuan baruku ini."

"Se-seperti apa ibu Shikamaru-san?"

"Dia orangnya galak dan cerewet, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat baik. Yang jelas ia tidak seperti Shika yang pemalas dan hobi tidur"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mendengar perkataan Temari.

 _Ibu mertua…_

 _Seperti apa rasanya memiliki ibu mertua?_

.

.

Hinata berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke masih belum pulang kerja. Hinata akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memasuki kamar Sasuke kedua kalinya.

Dengan perlahan ia mengambil bingkai foto yang berisi foto keluarga Sasuke dulu. Jari-jarinya mengusap lembut foto anggota keluarga Sasuke yang tidak mungkin ia temui.

 _Fugaku Uchiha_

 _Mikoto Uchiha_

 _Itachi Uchiha_

Hinata hanya mengenal mereka sebatas nama saja. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa sosok keluarga Sasuke.

Matanya lalu mengamati sosok Mikoto.

Mikoto sangat cantik. Raut wajahnya juga lembut. Kira-kira seperti apa sosok Mikoto sebagai ibu mertua? Apakah Mikoto akan bersikap galak padanya seperti tipikal ibu mertua di drama-drama yang ia tonton? Rasanya tidak. Mikoto terlihat sangat anggun dan elegan. Ia juga terlihat penyabar.

Lalu seperti apa sosok Fugaku sebagai ayah mertua? Melihat raut wajahnya yang kaku dan tegas apakah ia juga akan bersikap seperti itu pada menantunya?

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi adik ipar Itachi? Menurut cerita Sasuke Itachi adalah seseorang yang baik dan ramah. Apakah ia seperti Neji-nii yang penyayang?

Hinata tersadar.

Seandainya saja keluarga Uchiha masih hidup, maka Hinata akan menikah dengan Itachi.

Seandainya saja keluarga Uchiha masih hidup, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin putus dengan Sakura.

Seandainya saja keluarga Uchiha masih hidup, Hinata tidak mungkin bersama dengan Sasuke.

Seandainya saja keluarga Uchiha masih hidup, maka tidak akan ada kisah novel _Spring Love_.

 _Dan Hinata Fujioka tidak akan pernah bisa mengenal Sasuke Uchiha…_

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Semua itu adalah seandainya.

Semuanya telah terjadi, Hinata hanya menjalani alur yang disuguhkan padanya.

 _Hidup tanpa mengenal Sasuke Uchiha…_

Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa membayangkan itu.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang." Kata Hinata yang menyambut Sasuke.

"Mm." Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kau capek? Apa kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Aku bisa membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan kini menatap Hinata dengan sedikit curiga.

"Kau sangat aneh malam ini. Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! A-aku hanya berusaha menjalankan peranku sebagai istri yang baik."

Sasuke tetap menatap Hinata dengan curiga. "Sungguh?"

"I-iya! Seorang istri harus menyambut kedatangan suaminya, itu yang dilakukan oleh istri yang baik."

"Darimana informasi ini berasal? Drama yang kau tonton?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi ke dapur.

"A-apa salahnya mengambil pelajaran dari tontonan yang ada?" Kata Hinata sambil berjalan membuntuti Sasuke.

"Tonton sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat."

Sasuke meneguk air minum.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja makan malam dengan Naruto."

Hinata cemberut. "Aku sudah memasak makan malam untukmu tapi kau malah makan diluar."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Lain kali aku akan mengabarimu."

"Harus."

"Mm." Kata Sasuke yang mengambil tomat di kulkas.

"Kau tahu, jika dipikir-pikir aku belum pernah sekalipun menghubungi ponselmu."

"Apa kau punya nomorku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengigit buah tomat segar.

"Ya. Kakashi-san yang memberikannya padaku."

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang kini telah menghabiskan tomatnya.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Mm."

"Aku juga mempelajari sesuatu dari drama yang kutonton."

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depan Hinata dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

Dengan memberanikan diri Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu.

Lalu Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut.

Dan Sasuke membalasnya.

Bibir mereka saling bertaut. Kecupan lembut berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya di leher pria itu. Sasuke kini menangkup pipi Hinata sedangkan tangan yang satunya memeluk punggung wanita itu.

Mereka baru melepaskan ciuman itu ketika nafas mereka habis.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya yang kini memerah di dada Sasuke. Kini kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Sasuke, pria itu juga tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Hinata dapat merasakan dengan jelas jantung Sasuke yang berdebar kencang.

"Se-se-selamat da-datang."

"Mm." Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku pulang."

.

.

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

Hinata merasa canggung.

Dan tidak nyaman.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan kemarin? Mengapa ia mencium Sasuke seperti itu?

Dan mengapa pula Sasuke membalasnya?!

Kini hubungan mereka berdua menjadi kaku dan canggung.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"O-oke." Kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Pria itu langsung pergi. Hinata hanya mampu menatap punggung pria itu.

Dengan memberanikan diri Hinata berlari pergi mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Hinata.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan kini beralih menatap Hinata.

"Sasuke… a-aku akan menantimu pulang." Kata Hinata sambil menatap mata Sasuke dengan penuh kesungguhan. Ia juga mengucapkan kata-kata ini saat mereka dulu berada di Yukigakure.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Hmm. Tunggu aku pulang."

Hinata menutup matanya sambil membenamkan pipinya di telapak tangan Sasuke sambil meresapi kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari suaminya itu.

Kehangatan itu terasa sampai ke hatinya.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu rumah dan menemukan sosok Gaara Sabaku yang datang mengunjunginya.

"G-Gaara." Sapa Hinata singkat. Apa tujuan pria ini bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Halo Hinata, kedatanganku kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata pria berambut merah itu.

Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat Hinata gugup. Apa yang perlu mereka bicarakan? Haruskah ia mempersilahkan pria ini masuk ke rumahnya?

Melihat kegugupan Hinata, Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara singkat saja. Kita bisa duduk di teras."

"Ba-baik."

Sebenarnya membiarkan tamu duduk di teras adalah sesuatu yang tidak sopan. Tapi mereka berdua adalah mantan kekasih! Bagaimana jika Sasuke sampai salah paham dengannya?! Bagaimana jika sampai ada gosip diantara mereka?!

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Gaara saat mereka berdua duduk di teras.

"U-um… ka-kabarku baik. Se-sepertinya kau ju-juga baik-baik saja."

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Begitulah."

Kini mereka berdua diam.

"Ka-kau bilang a-ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku. A-a-apa itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu ini?"

"Eh?" Apa maksud perkataan Gaara?

Pria berambut merah itu tidak menoleh ke arah Hinata, ia justru mengamati deretan pot bunga yang dirawat Hinata. "Seandainya kau berpisah dengan Sasuke Uchiha, apakah kau akan sedih?"

Kini Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin. Apa maksud pria ini? Mengapa dia mengatakan hal-hal membingungkan seperti ini?

"Tentu saja aku akan sedih." Kata Hinata sambil mencoba bersikap tegas.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya huh." Kata Gaara sambil melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Ya." Dan itu adalah kebenaran. Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Ia tidak mampu membantahnya lagi.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Semoga kau bahagia."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Jika aku merusak pernikahan kalian, apakah kau akan membenciku?" Pria itu kini menatap langit biru Konoha.

Hinata terkesiap. "A-apa maksudmu?" _Gaara tidak mungkin berniat merusak pernikahannya kan?!_

"Kau tahu… aku pernah berencana ingin merebutmu dari Sasuke."

Wajah Hinata memucat, tangannya gemetar. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Tapi aku membatalkan niatku itu."

Diam-diam Hinata bernafas lega. "A-apa ya-yang membuatmu membatalkannya?"

"Kakakku."

"Temari?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Mm. Aku berpikir seandainya ada seseorang yang berniat menghancurkan pernikahan kakakku maka aku tidak akan memaafkan orang itu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Ini karena aku menyadari niatku itu salah, meski aku belum berusaha melaksanakannya. Aku minta maaf padamu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Yang pe-penting k-kau sudah sadar." _Untunglah kau cepat sadar, Gaara Sabaku._

"Aku juga ingin memberikan peringatan padamu."

"Pe-peringatan?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata, tatapannya serius. "Tentang Naruto."

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. Apa yang akan dilakukan si kuning pengganggu yang tolol dan brengsek itu? "A-ada apa de-dengannya?"

"Dia berusaha meminta bantuanku untuk merebutmu dari Sasuke. Dan untuk sesaat aku mempertimbangkan hal itu."

Dasar Naruto bedebah sialan!

"Ka-kau me-mempertimbangkannya?"

"Ya. Tadinya. Itu karena aku pernah berhutang budi padanya sehingga aku berusaha mempertimbangkan permintaan Naruto." Gaara lalu mengalihkan tatapannya. "Terlebih lagi aku juga masih menyukaimu."

Hinata menelan ludah. Naruto benar-benar licik!

Gaara kembali berbicara. "Namun ketika aku melihat kakakku Temari yang sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya, aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu padamu, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu. Oleh karena itu aku akan berusaha melepaskanmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih untuk kejujuranmu."

"Naruto adalah orang yang baik, ia adalah temanku. Namun aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia tega berusaha menghancurkan pernikahan sahabat karibnya. Berhati-hatilah Hinata."

"Te-tentu."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa aku harus memulai mencari istri huh…"

Hinata tertawa. "K-kau harus mulai mencari wanita yang baik dan cantik untuk kau jadikan istri."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Mungkin mereka berdua memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Saon-chan?" Tanya Hinata pada boneka singa yang ia beli di kebun binatang dulu.

Ia memberi nama boneka itu Saon, singkatan dari SAsuke liON. Surai hitamnya hampir sewarna dengan rambut Sasuke, bola mata boneka ini juga hitam seperti Sasuke. Entah kenapa sosok Saon membuatnya teringat pada Sasuke, mungkin karena ekspresinya yang terlihat garang namun juga terlihat manis. Mirip Sasuke. Dibalik sifat Sasuke yang dingin dan kaku sebenarnya pria itu sangat manis.

Hinata memeluk Saon sambil berpikir serius. "Ternyata selama ini Naruto sudah merencanakan hal licik di belakangku. Memanfaatkan Gaara dan perasaannya padaku. Benar-benar membuatku muak."

Jadi inilah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto tidak melancarkan serangan padanya, ternyata si kuning itu sudah menyiapkan strategi. Ternyata Naruto juga bisa menggunakan otaknya, mulai saat ini Hinata tidak akan meremehkannya. Ternyata Naruto jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan Sakura.

Seandainya saja Naruto berhasil…

Seandainya saja Gaara mengikuti kemauan Naruto…

Hinata memeluk Saon dengan semakin erat. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan hal yang kini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia bersyukur karena Gaara berubah pikiran.

Jika Hinata ingin mengalahkan Sakura, maka ia harus menumbangkan Naruto terlebih dulu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Saon-chan?"

Mau tidak mau Naruto kini telah menjadi musuhnya. Hinata harus mulai mencari sekutu untuk melawan Naruto. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'musuhnya musuh adalah teman'. Lalu siapakah musuh Naruto yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai teman?

.

.

Hinata melihat isi kulkas. Masih banyak bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Masih ada sayuran seperti tomat, wortel, paprika, bawang Bombay, dan daun bawang. Ia juga masih memiliki daging ayam dan sapi.

Hinata kembali menutup pintu kulkas. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak ingin memasak.

Tapi Hinata memiliki kebiasaan memasakkan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Bagaimana jika untuk makan malam nanti mereka menyantap ramen instan? Apakah Sasuke akan keberatan?

Hinata meraih ponselnya. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia menghubungi Sasuke?

 _Makan malam hari ini ramen. Apa kau mau? –Hinata_

Dengan sabar Hinata menanti jawaban dari Sasuke. Tiga menit berlalu sebelum ia mendapatkan balasan.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak suka makanan instan –Sasuke_

Hinata tersenyum membaca jawaban dari Sasuke. Dengan cekatan jemarinya mengetik jawaban di layar ponselnya.

 _Aku tidak masak hari ini. Mau pesan pizza? –Hinata_

Tak perlu menunggu lama, jawaban dari Sasuke tiba.

 _Tidak. –Sasuke_

 _Kau mau makan apa hari ini? –Hinata_

 _Kau baru saja bilang jika tidak memasak –Sasuke_

 _Tapi jika kau mau makan sesuatu aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu –Hinata_

Hinata menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

1 menit… 5 menit… 10 menit… Sasuke tidak kunjung membalasnya.

Hinata mendesah. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Suara pesan masuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan secepat kilat ia membuka pesan dari Sasuke.

 _Mau kubelikan apa saat aku pulang nanti? –Sasuke_

Hati Hinata berbunga-bunga. Senyuman manis merekah di bibirnya.

 _Terserah padamu, aku tidak pilih-pilih –Hinata_

 _Oke –Sasuke_

Hinata menggigit ujung jarinya, apakah ia harus mengetik pesan ini untuk Sasuke?

Sebelum keberaniannya hilang, ia telah mengirimkan pesan untuk Sasuke.

 _Aku akan menantimu pulang –Hinata_

Dia… dia akhirnya mengirimkan pesan ini.

Bagaimana jawaban Sasuke?

Dengan cemas Hinata menanti pesan balasan dari Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan hati berdebar ia membuka pesan itu.

 _Tunggu aku pulang –Sasuke._

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di pipinya yang memerah. Ia tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan Sasuke.

.

.

"Jadi kau menelponku karena ingin membuatku membersihkan apartemenmu ini ya?"

Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat Sakura yang sedang membersihkan apartemennya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bukan begitu Sakura, aku mengabarimu karena ingin memberikan oleh-oleh dari Kaa-san setelah ia berlibur dari Kiri."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Alasan."

"Kemarilah jika kau tidak percaya." Naruto menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya sambil menenteng _paper bag_ yang berisi oleh-oleh dari Kiri.

Dengan menggerutu Sakura duduk di samping Naruto sambil merebut _paper bag_ di tangan Naruto.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Sakura sambil membuka _paper bag_ itu.

"Makanan kecil khas dari Kiri. Dijamin enak. Kaa-san sangat pandai dalam hal memilih makanan."

"Sampaikan terimakasihku untuk bibi Kushina. Apakah kau juga akan memberikan Sasuke-kun oleh-oleh ini?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Nah… jatah untuk si _teme_ tidak sengaja ku makan ehehehe…"

"Dasar kau…" Kata Sakura menyikut Naruto.

"Si _teme_ tidak mungkin mempermasalahkan hal sekecil ini. Aku jamin itu!"

"Hey Naruto…"

"Ya Sakura?" Kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Apakah menurutmu Sasuke-kun kini telah berubah?" Bisik Sakura.

Naruto mematung. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. "Sasuke-kun… kini semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Tadi setelah pulang kerja aku mengajaknya makan bersama tapi ia menolaknya dengan alasan ia sudah ada janji makan malam dengan Hinata. Menurutmu… apakah Sasuke-kun mulai menyukai Hinata?" Kata Sakura dengan cemas.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti…"

"Jika Sasuke-kun memilih Hinata… maka aku akan hancur." Kata Sakura tanpa mampu menyembunyikan kepahitannya.

Naruto tidak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sasuke-kun adalah segalanya bagiku… ia adalah inspirasiku, sumber semangatku, cita-citaku, impianku. Kau tahu, keinginan terbesarku adalah mampu mencairkan hati Sasuke-kun yang beku dan mengisinya dengan kehangatan. Aku ingin mengembalikannya menjadi sosok Sasuke-kun yang dulu… sosok Sasuke-kun yang yang telah terkubur dalam. Menurutmu apakah aku bisa melakukannya?"

Naruto bungkam, ia tidak berkomentar apapun.

Sakura kembali berbicara. "Melihat Sasuke-kun yang dingin aku turut merasa pedih, itulah mengapa aku tidak mampu menyerah hingga saat ini. Aku ingin sekali Sasuke-kun kembali menjadi dulu, sosok Sasuke-kun yang hangat, ceria, dan… _mencintaiku…_ dulu kami sangat sempurna, mengapa harus berpisah…"

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Mengapa semuanya kini terasa sulit. Aku hanya ingin melihat Sasuke-kun menjadi seperti dulu lagi, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia." Bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang kau inginkan, Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau berada di sisiku dan mendukungku maka itu sudah cukup." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura meski dalam hatinya kini ia dilanda kebimbangan.

 _Haruskah ia melanjutkan semua ini?_

Harus Naruto akui, ia telah memakai cara licik untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasuke dengan memanfaatkan Gaara. Ia berpikir jika Gaara mau mendekati Hinata, maka itu akan membuat hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi renggang. Dengan begitu Sakura bisa dengan mudah masuk diantara kedua orang itu.

Tapi apa mau dikata, rencananya langsung gagal bahkan sebelum siap dilaksanakan. Gaara memilih untuk mundur daripada harus membuat Hinata menderita meskipun Gaara jelas-jelas masih sangat menyukai Hinata. Pria berambut merah itu mengatakan jika dia memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama Hinata sehingga ia harus merelakan Hinata bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Jika Gaara memilih untuk mundur sebelum maju berperang, Naruto bisa apa? Mau tak mau ia harus memikirkan rencana lainnya.

"Hey Naruto…"

Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya?"

"Kapan-kapan kita harus mengajak Sasuke-kun berlibur bersama. Mungkin ke villa milikmu yang ada di tepi danau."

"Menurutmu apakah Sasuke mau?"

"Kita coba saja membujuknya, siapa tahu dia setuju."

 _Berlibur huh…_

 _Pasti Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata…_

 _Kita lihat saja nanti…_

.

.

Hinata mendengar langkah kaki dari pintu depan, dengan tersenyum bahagia ia menyambut kepulangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sapa Hinata dengan riang.

"Mm." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menenteng bungkusan makanan.

"Kau benar-benar membeli makanan."

"Bukankah aku sudah janji. Ayam panggang dan kentang bakar. Kuharap kau menyukainya." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Hinata.

"A-aku suka kok… Terima kasih." Kata Hinata dengan sedikit malu-malu. "A-aku a-akan pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan piring."

"Oke." Kata Sasuke sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

Namun baru lima langkah Hinata pergi, ia kembali lagi.

Dan mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke… se-selamat datang." Kata Hinata sambil menenteng bungkusan makanan di tangannya. Wajahnya memerah namun matanya berbinar-binar. Tidak apa-apa kan jika ia mencium Sasuke lagi?

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, persis seperti yang ia lakukan pagi tadi.

"Aku pulang." Jawab Sasuke perlahan.

Bagi Hinata, itu adalah kalimat terindah yang ia dengar dari Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah mereka berdua makan malam, Sasuke lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan.

Tapi malam ini Hinata ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke meski hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang.

Suami dan istri menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah hal yang normal… kan?

Ini sangat wajar… kan?

Tidak ada yang salah… kan?

Tapi mengapa ia berdiri dengan ragu di depan pintu Sasuke?!

Ketuk. Tidak. Ketuk. Tidak. Ketuk. Tidak. Ketuk?

Ketuk pintunya!

Dengan memberanikan diri Hinata mengetuk pintu Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian pria berambut hitam itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

 _Well…_ meskipun hubungan mereka berdua kini lebih baik, bukan berarti Sasuke menjadi ramah padanya. Setidaknya Sasuke kini sudah tidak lagi mengabaikan Hinata seperti dulu. Bukankah ini bisa disebut kemajuan dalam sebuah hubungan? Hinata merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa bertahan hingga sejauh ini.

"Um… mau nonton film?" Kata Hinata sambil membawa laptopnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Layar laptop sangat kecil. Aku tidak bisa menonton film dengan nyaman."

"O-oh… ma-maaf sudah mengganggu." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. "Bukan berarti aku menolak ajakanmu."

"Eh?!"

"Apa kau punya DVD film yang bagus?"

Hinata tersenyum senang.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau menonton itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menggerutu.

"Me-mengapa tidak?! Ini sangat bagus!"

"Yang kau maksud 'bagus' adalah sesuatu yang romantis dan memuakkan, sebuah film dengan alur cerita yang tidak berbobot dan tidak memiliki pesan moral, hanya mengandalkan emosi dari penontonnya. Singkat kata 'payah'. Ganti yang lainnya."

"Ta-tapi ini bagus." Kata Hinata sambil mengusap-usap sampul DVD dengan sayang. "Kau harus mencoba menonton ini. Pasti kau suka."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan serius. "… aku mau tidur. Kau tonton saja sendiri."

"Ja-jangan! A-akan kuganti judul filmnya." Kata Hinata sambil beralih mencari film yang menarik diantara tumpukan DVD yang menggunung.

Hinata tidak pernah menyaksikan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Hinata lalu menyodorkan film lain pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Itu film untuk anak-anak." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Bukan! Ini untuk remaja, berkisah tentang persahabatan dan petualangan."

Sasuke memijit keningnya. "Kau benar-benar payah. Biar aku yang pilih." Kini pria itu mulai memilah-milah judul film.

Tak lama kemudian ia menyodorkan pilihannya pada Hinata.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Hinata dengan serius.

"Mengapa?"

"I-itu thriller! Berisi pembunuhan sadis dan adegan kekerasan, aku tidak mau menonton itu!"

"… adegan dalam film tidaklah nyata."

"Te-tetap saja! Itu sangat mengerikan!"

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan film lain. "Ini bergenre action."

"Tidak! Itu bertema perang, ada banyak adegan pembunuhan." Kata Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini?"

"Itu jauh lebih buruk lagi! Itu bergenre horror! Ada hantu di dalamnya!"

"…hantu disini hanya tipuan."

"Te-tetap saja itu menakutkan!"

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Sepertinya kesabarannya sudah mulai habis. "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Um… komedi?" Tawar Hinata.

"Aku tidak sudi menghabiskan waktuku untuk menonton orang-orang tolol dengan selera humor yang payah."

"Ta-tapi itu sangat lucu! Kau pasti bisa terhibur."

"Aku menyerah." Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang kini berjalan pergi. "Kau mau kemana?" Ia lalu bergegas membuntuti Sasuke yang kini menaiki tangga.

"Tidur." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tidak jadi nonton film?!"

"Tidak."

Kini Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Sasuke! Benar-benar tidak jadi?! Kau serius?! Sasuke?!"

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

Hinata menyirami tanaman kaktusnya dengan perasaan riang.

Tanaman ini tumbuh subur, ia selalu merasa bahagia setiap kali menatap tanaman ini karena membuatnya teringat oleh-oleh pasir yang diberikan Sasuke dari Suna. Tak masalah jika Sasuke memberinya pasir, bukankah yang terpenting adalah niatnya?

Kini Hinata beralih menyirami kebun tomat yang berada di halaman belakang. Tanaman tomat ini masih kecil, baru setinggi dua telapak tangan. Hinata tidak sabar menanti pohon tomat ini berbuah. Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat, suaminya itu bahkan selalu mengkonsumsinya mentah-mentah. Hinata selalu memastikan ada buah tomat segar di kulkas untuk Sasuke.

Hinata lalu mengingat-ingat isi kulkasnya. Stok bahan makanannya masih penuh. Mungkin ia akan kembali belanja dua hari lagi.

Setelah selesai menyirami tanamannya, Hinata masuk ke rumah. Ia mengecek ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja dapur. Ada pesan baru dari Sasuke.

 _Nanti malam aku pulang larut. Teman-teman mengajakku minum untuk merayakan lamaran Sai pada Ino. –Sasuke_

Teman-teman?

Pasti Naruto juga ada di sana. Kira-kira apakah Sakura juga ada disana?

 _Jangan minum banyak-banyak sampai kau mabuk. –Hinata_

Seseorang yang mabuk itu sangat berbahaya karena kehilangan kesadaran dan pengendalian dirinya. Ia jadi mencemaskan Sasuke. Bagaimana jika dia mabuk dan ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan keadaan itu?

 _Tidak akan. –Sasuke_

Hinata tersenyum. Haruskah ia mempercayai ucapan Sasuke? Kini ia kembali mengetik pesan untuk Sasuke.

 _Aku akan menantimu pulang. –Hinata_

Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke jika ia akan selalu ada disini untuknya.

Tiga menit kemudian terdengar nada pesan masuk.

 _Tunggu aku pulang. –Sasuke_

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya dengan ujung jarinya. Belum apa-apa ia sudah merindukan Sasuke padahal hari masih siang. _Apakah Sasuke pernah memikirkannya juga?_

Sebenarnya berapa nilai Hinata di hati Sasuke?

Setiap kali memikirkan ini hatinya dilanda kegalauan. Saat ini alur cerita novel _Spring Love_ sudah berubah drastis. Kini ia tidak bisa menebak lagi apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

 _Apakah pada akhirnya tokoh utama akan berakhir bersama?_

Hinata tidak tahu pasti.

Dan inilah yang membuatnya resah.

Semakin lama bersama Sasuke, ia semakin mencintai pria itu. Kini ia mulai menikmati kehidupan di sini. Jika ia pada akhirnya harus pergi…

Hinata menghela nafas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengusir perasaan gundah di hatinya ini?

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini Nee-chan sudah jarang menghubungiku." Tuduh Hanabi.

"Maaf." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk mengurusi suamimu, tapi kau juga harus meluangkan waktu untuk kami. Otou-san dan Nii-san juga merindukanmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Kata Hinata sambil menyenggol Hanabi.

Mereka berdua kini berjalan-jalan menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tadi ia menghubungi Hanabi untuk mengajaknya bertemu untuk mengusir perasaan gundahnya sekaligus karena ia merindukan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan… pokoknya kau hari ini harus mentraktirku. Yah, anggap saja bagian dari permintaan maafmu."

"Boleh. Kau mau apa?"

"Mm… pizza?"

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk di salah satu restoran yang menyajikan pizza. Keduanya kini sedang menikmati pizza yang disajikan.

"Ini enak." Kata Hanabi.

"Mm. Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak suka pizza." Kata Hinata sambil menatap potongan pizza ditangannya dengan perasaan sayang.

"Eh?! Serius?!"

"Ya… dia juga tidak suka ramen instan." Keluh Hinata. "Padahal itu enak sekali. Tapi Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat, setiap hari harus ada buah tomat segar di kulkas. Hah… kira-kira dia sudah makan siang atau belum ya…" Kata Hinata dengan khawatir.

Sasuke tidak mungkin melewatkan makan siang kan? Kakashi pasti akan mengingatkannya kan?

Hanabi tersenyum jahil. "Ne… sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta~"

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. "Ha-Hanabi!"

Hanabi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Reaksimu lucu sekali. Kalian kan sudah menikah, mengapa masih malu-malu seperti itu? Seperti remaja yang baru pacaran saja."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia dan Sasuke tidak sedekat yang dibayangkan oleh Hanabi!

"Kau tahu…" Kata Hanabi perlahan. "Otou-san sangat bangga bisa memiliki menantu seperti Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan kini menatap Hanabi. "Da-darimana kau tahu hal itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran. Tidak mungkin Hiashi menceritakan hal seperti ini pada Hanabi kan?

Hanabi meletakkan potongan pizza yang ada di tangannya. "Itu terlihat sangat jelas. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, Otou-san selalu menceritakan tentang menantunya yang 'hebat' itu pada lawan bicaranya. Aku jadi merasa cemas dengan nasibku nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pernikahan kalian berdua adalah sebuah perjodohan bukan? Pasti Otou-san juga akan memilihkan calon suami untukku dengan kriteria yang ia inginkan." Kata Hanabi sambil menghela nafas.

"Ah… benar… apakah juga begitu dengan Neji-nii-san?"

"Mungkin." Kata Hanabi sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Itulah mengapa sampai saat ini Nii-san belum berpacaran."

Kini Hanabi menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi jahil. "Tapi kudengar diam-diam Nii-san sudah punya pacar. Hubungan mereka masih menjadi rahasia."

Hinata terkesiap. "Benarkah? Darimana kau mengetahui ini?"

"Aku menguping pembicaraannya saat ia sedang menelpon." Kata Hanabi sambil terkekeh. "Dia memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan 'sayang' dan berjanji akan segera menemuinya."

"Hanabi… menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik."

Hanabi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mendengar perkataan Hinata. Melihat tingkah Hanabi, Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

"Mengapa Nii-san merahasiakan hubungannya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin karena takut Otou-san tidak merestuinya."

"Jika wanita pilihan Nii-san itu memang baik, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan." Gumam Hinata dengan cemas.

Wanita yang disukai Neji bukanlah wanita nakal kan? Bagaimana jika wanita itu anggota gangster dan hobi berkelahi? Bagaimana jika wanita itu memiliki tato dan hobi merokok? Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah wanita jalang yang memiliki hobi bergonta-ganti pria? Bagaimana jika wanita itu jauh lebih tua dari Neji?! Atau yang lebih buruk lagi bagaimana jika ia jauh lebih muda?! Ia tidak mau Neji dituduh sebagai pedofil!

Gawat, kini Hinata sangat khawatir.

"Hey Nee-chan…" Panggil Hanabi yang membuatnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita mengunjungi Okaa-san?"

.

.

Dengan membawa beberapa kuntum bunga matahari di tangannya, Hinata berjalan mengikuti Hanabi menelusuri pemakaman.

Setelah tiba di dunia ini, sudah terhitung dua kali ia mengunjungi pemakaman Hikari Hyuuga, ibu dari Hinata Hyuuga. Ini adalah kunjungan keduanya, kunjungan pertamanya saat ia akan menikah dulu.

Tak lama kemudian ia dan Hanabi duduk bersimpuh di depan batu nisan Hikari Hyuuga sambil memanjatkan doa dengan khidmat. Bunga matahari yang menjadi bunga kesukaan mendiang Hikari diletakkan di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan namanya.

Setelah mereka selesai, Hanabi mengajak Hinata untuk pulang.

"Um… bisakah kau menungguku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Okaa-san." Bisik Hinata.

Hanabi mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang depan."

Setelah Hanabi pergi, Hinata masih duduk bersimpuh. Semilir angin sore menerpanya, memainkan helaian rambutnya dengan lembut. Hinata menutup matanya, merasakan ketenangan.

"Hikari-san, namaku adalah Hinata Fujioka." Kata Hinata dengan gugup. "A-aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun yang jelas saat ini aku menjalani hidup sebagai Hinata Hyuuga, putri kandungmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk hidup dengan bahagia… a-aku… a-aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpa Hinata Hyuuga, dia adalah gadis manis yang baik dan berhati tulus, aku akan melindunginya dengan sekuat tenaga, aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup dalam kepahitan."

Hinata kini meletakkan tangan di dadanya, tepat di jantungnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hati ini diliputi kebencian dan dendam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hati ini menjadi rapuh dan hancur."

Kini ia meletakkan kembali tangannya ke pangkuannya. "Mu-mungkin aku memang tidak sesempurna Hinata Hyuuga, ta-tapi aku akan berusaha yang terbaik. Aku… a-aku memang bukanlah putri kandungmu yang asli, namun aku juga mencintai keluarga Hyuuga dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku akan melindungi mereka semua... A-aku akan menghormati dan menyayangi mereka semua… ini adalah janjiku padamu Hikari-san."

Hinata lalu bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat. "Kumohon padamu Hikari-san, berikanlah restu padaku untuk menjalani hidup sebagai Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya sambil memandangi batu nisan Hikari Hyuuga. "Aku mohon pamit, Hikari-san. Kuharap kau bisa beristirahat dalam damai."

Hinata kemudian berjalan pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menjauh, semilir angin menerpa pipinya.

Hinata mematung. Air matanya mengalir perlahan.

Hembusan angin yang menerpa pipinya terasa hangat dan lembut, seakan mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih.

Seperti belaian sayang seorang ibu.

Air mata di pipinya mengalir semakin deras.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dan melirik jam yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Pukul 01.21.

Apakah Sasuke sudah pulang?

Dengan memberanikan diri ia mengintip kamar Sasuke.

Kosong.

Suaminya itu masih belum juga pulang. Hinata merasa cemas. Ia tidak lagi merasa mengantuk. Mustahil untuk bisa tertidur.

Kemudian ia turun ke lantai satu untuk mengambil air minum di dapur. Suasana rumah terasa sunyi dan lengang, ia merasa sedikit takut. Kini ia meneguk segelas air dan memakan sepotong apel.

Karena ia tidak lagi mengantuk apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menonton TV?

Namun suara deru mobil di depan gerbang rumah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Apakah itu Sasuke?

Tak lama kemudian pintu depan dibuka, tampak sosok Sasuke yang berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ia berjalan menghampirinya. Ia mencium bau minuman keras dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau mabuk?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi?"

"Shikamaru."

Dengan sigap Hinata berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil menopang tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh terjungkal. "Kau mabuk. Ayo kubantu kau ke tempat tidur."

Sasuke hanya bisa berjalan patuh ketika Hinata menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Dengan sedikit susah payah kini ia berhasil membawa Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. "Kau harus tidur."

"Mm."

Lalu Hinata membaringkan Sasuke di ranjang. Kini ia melepaskan jas dan sepatu Sasuke, tak lupa ia juga melepaskan ikat pinggangnya agar pria itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Apa kau butuh selimut?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak." Kini tangan Sasuke menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. "Kau tidurlah disini."

"Eh?!" Wajah Hinata kini memerah. "Me-me-mengapa?"

Sasuke masih menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. "Kemarilah."

Dengan memberanikan diri, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Kini mereka berdua berbaring di ranjang yang sama.

Hinata lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Sasuke. Situasi ini benar-benar canggung dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Hinata terkejut ketika kini Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Pria itu kini membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Bisik Hinata.

"Mm." Hembusan nafas pria itu membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

"K-kau mabuk."

"Tidak."

Hinata melepaskan pelukan pria itu. Kini ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

Dalam kamar yang minim cahaya ini ia bisa menatap wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Pria ini benar-benar tampan, hanya dengan menatap wajahnya jantungnya langsung berdetak kacau. Sasuke juga sedang menatapnya. Matanya yang kelam dan ekspresinya yang tenang menyembunyikan isi hatinya.

"Hey Hinata…" Kata Sasuke perlahan. "Aku sangat lelah."

"Kalau begitu kau lebih baik tidur." Bisik Hinata.

Sasuke meraih rambut Hinata yang tergerai bebas dan memainkannya helaian demi helaian.

"Aku sangat lelah. Setiap hari aku harus memakai topeng. Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan sedikitpun. Jika aku lengah meski hanya sedikit saja, serigala-serigala lapar itu pasti akan menerkamku. Tidak ada istilah teman dalam dunia bisnis. Mereka semua adalah serigala berbulu domba."

Hinata tertegun, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menceritakan isi hatinya.

Sasuke lalu menyelipkan helaian rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga wanita itu. Kini Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata.

"Dulu mereka semua pernah meremehkanku. Mereka pikir bisa memanfaatkanku hanya karena aku masih muda dan belum berpengalaman lalu membuatku terjatuh. Mereka semua adalah sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh. Uchiha group adalah hasil jerih payah keluargaku, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya diambil alih oleh tangan-tangan rakus itu."

Kini Hinata meletakkan tangannya di pipi Sasuke, ekspresi Sasuke saat ini membuat hatinya pedih. Sasuke terlihat rapuh dan letih…

Telapak tangan Sasuke kini membelai lembut pipi Hinata.

"Hey Hinata… ternyata menjadi seorang Uchiha sangatlah melelahkan. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab besar yang harus kupikul seorang diri. Kau tahu… saat-saat seperti inilah aku merindukan keluargaku. Aku sangat merindukan mereka… bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakan pada mereka jika aku mencintai mereka."

Hinata menghapus air mata Sasuke yang mengalir perlahan.

Pria ini menangis…

Pria yang selalu dingin dan kuat dihadapannya kini menangis…

"Mengapa aku harus selamat?" Bisik Sasuke. "Seharusnya bukan aku yang selamat tapi mereka. Ini semua adalah salahku, jika mereka tidak datang saat kelulusanku pasti mereka semua tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan. Jika saja aku tidak bersikeras untuk meminta mereka hadir, pasti mereka masih hidup saat ini. Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Mereka semua meninggal karena kesalahanku. Semuanya adalah salahku."

"Sasuke…" Kini Hinata turut menangis. "Itu semua bukan kesalahanmu…"

Sasuke membelai lembut wajah Hinata, menghapus air mata wanita dihadapannya itu. "Hey Hinata… jika aku bisa menukarkan nyawaku untuk mengembalikan mereka semua, maka aku akan melakukannya detik ini juga. Hidupku ini sangat tidak berarti."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak! Kau sangat berarti! Bagiku Sasuke Uchiha sangat berarti! Dia adalah suamiku, dia sangat berarti bagiku!"

"Banyak orang yang menginginkanku agar menghilang dari muka bumi."

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan itu!"

Sasuke tertawa lirih. "Aku bukanlah orang yang baik, Hinata… aku telah melakukan banyak kejahatan. Dunia bisnis adalah sesuatu yang rumit, tidak ada orang-orang bersih disana. Semuanya adalah pembohong, aktor, orang-orang yang licik dan manipulatif. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau adalah Sasuke, itu yang terpenting bagiku. Apapun yang terjadi kau tetaplah suamiku, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Seandainya kau menikahi orang lain, pasti kau akan jauh lebih bahagia."

Hinata bangkit duduk. "Itu tidak benar! Aku bahagia karena menikahimu!" Kini kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sasuke, berusaha membuat pria ini memahahami kejujurannya.

"Ada banyak pria diluar sana yang lebih baik jika dibandingkan denganku."

"Tapi aku memilih untuk bersama denganmu." Kata Hinata dengan jujur. "Aku memilihmu, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak memiliki pilihan, Hinata. Kau terjebak dalam pernikahan ini tanpa bisa memilih."

"Itu tidak benar." Kata Hinata dengan tegas. "Aku memiliki pilihan. Aku memilih untuk bertahan dalam pernikahan ini. Itu adalah pilihan yang telah kubuat."

"Aku selalu membuatmu sedih dan kesepian." Kata Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Hinata. Kini tangan Hinata digenggam erat olehnya. "Aku adalah suami brengsek."

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau memang suami brengsek, tapi kau adalah suamiku! Aku menyukai semua kelebihan dan kekuranganmu. Kau memang brengsek, tapi sebenarnya kau juga memiliki hati yang baik. Kau memang membuatku sedih, tapi kau juga membuatku bahagia. Kau membuatku kesepian tapi kau pada akhirnya selalu kembali ke sisiku. Aku merasa senang bisa mengenalmu, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku merasa bahagia bisa menikah denganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata tertegun melihat senyuman Sasuke. Senyuman itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu ia dambakan sejak pertama kali melihatnya di album foto.

Itu adalah senyuman tulus yang diliputi kebahagiaan.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan membuatnya terjatuh ke atas tubuhnya.

"Bodoh… kenapa kau menangis huh?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Hey Hinata…" Kini Sasuke menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. "Apa kau tahu… kau adalah alasan utamaku untuk pulang."

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke. "Aku akan selalu menantimu pulang."

Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Mm. Kau harus selalu menungguku pulang." Kini ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Aku akan selalu kembali ke sisimu."

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Tidak suka, jangan baca**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka berdua sarapan.

"A-aku hanya merasa senang karena setelah kejadian semalam hubungan kita menjadi semakin dekat." Kata Hinata sambil memainkan rambutnya. Bibirnya tidak mampu berhenti tersenyum.

Setelah pembicaraan mereka semalam, Hinata merasa lebih memahami seperti apa sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Senyum Hinata membeku. "K-kau tidak ingat?! Sama sekali?"

Apakah Sasuke sudah melupakan pembicaraan hati ke hati mereka tadi malam? Apakah Sasuke lupa dengan air mata yang mereka tumpahkan semalam? Apakah Sasuke lupa jika mereka berdua jatuh tertidur sambil berpelukan erat?

 _Mood_ Hinata menjadi hancur lebur.

 **Tuk!**

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Dengar baik-baik ya Hinata. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja. _Aku mengingat semua pembicaraan kita tadi malam._ Dan jika kau menanyakan soal tadi malam lagi, maka aku akan membantahnya." Kata Sasuke dengan serius.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Jadi Sasuke ingat?

"Kau… mengingatnya?"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

"Ne Sasuke… bi-bisakah k-kau mengulangi perkataanmu tadi?" Hinata ingin memastikan jika Sasuke benar-benar mengingatnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku hanya akan mengatakan semuanya sekali saja. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Ah… ternyata Sasuke Uchiha diam-diam seorang yang pemalu~" Goda Hinata sambil menahan tawanya.

Mungkin Sasuke merasa malu karena telah menangis di hadapan Hinata. Meh, siapa suruh kau mabuk dan jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu.

Sasuke hanya diam, tetapi semburat merah tipis di pipinya membuat Hinata tertawa semakin kencang.

.

.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku ikut kelas yoga?" Tanya Hinata pada Temari.

"Dikelilingi para orang tua membuatku jenuh." Kata Temari.

"Kau beruntung memilikiku sebagai teman." Gumam Hinata.

Temari tersenyum sambil menyikut Hinata. "Kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu makan."

Hari ini Temari menyeretnya untuk menghadiri kelas yoga rekomendasi ibu mertuanya. Karena tidak ingin sendirian diantara kumpulan ibu-ibu, Temari menyeret Hinata untuk berbagi penderitaan.

Awalnya Hinata sempat ragu untuk mengikuti kelas yoga ini, tapi ketika kelas sudah usai ternyata ia cukup menikmatinya. Ia juga berkenalan dengan ibu mertua Temari yang bernama Yoshino, seorang yang bawel namun baik hati.

Setelah kelas yoga usai, Yoshino bersikeras mengajak Hinata dan Temari untuk makan di restoran yang menyediakan menu vegetarian. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, Yoshino juga mengajak beberapa orang temannya. Nampaknya hal ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa mereka lakukan setelah menghadiri kelas yoga.

"Aish, pasti sangat menyenangkan memiliki menantu sepertimu. Sangat sopan, lembut, dan cantik." Kata Tsume Inuzuka, teman Yoshino.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. "A-anda terlalu berlebihan, Tsume-san."

"Hey! Menantuku juga sangat baik." Protes Yoshino yang membuat Temari tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku juga ingin secepatnya mempunyai menantu." Kata wanita cantik berambut merah yang duduk di samping Yoshino. "Tapi sayang sekali Naruto masih belum mau menikah."

"Eh? Naruto?" Apakah Hinata salah dengar?

Tsume tertawa. "Kushina adalah ibu Naruto Namikaze. Apa kau tidak tahu itu?"

"Ti-tidak. Saya baru saja mengetahui ini."

Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin kau sudah lupa, Hinata. Aku dulu juga menghadiri pernikahanmu."

"Maaf tidak me-mengenali anda, Kushina-san."

"Nah, jangan memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu."

Hinata terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana sosok Kushina yang cantik, baik hati dan ramah bisa memproduksi anak seperti Naruto? Dunia memang aneh.

Hinata lalu menyimak obrolan Kushina dengan Tsume. Mereka berdua sedang memperdebatkan siapa yang lebih nakal, Naruto atau Kiba?

"Meskipun Naruto sangat nakal, tapi ia tidak berkutik jika aku menjitak kepalanya." Kata Kushina sambil tertawa. "Anak nakal itu sama sekali tidak berani membantahku jika aku sedang marah."

Hinata seperti mendapat pencerahan.

Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Naruto adalah Kushina!

Saat ini Naruto adalah senjata utama Sakura. Jika Sakura kehilangan senjatanya bukankah Sakura menjadi tidak berdaya?! Selama ini kekuatan Sakura dan Hinata tidak imbang, seandainya ia bisa membuat Naruto menghentikan dukungannya pada Sakura maka kemungkinannya untuk menang cukup tinggi!

Untuk mengalahkan musuhmu, kau harus melucuti senjatanya!

Hinata memutuskan mulai saat ini ia akan mendekati Kushina dan membuat wanita berambut merah itu berada di pihaknya.

.

.

Tepat di depan restoran itu, sebuah mobil berwarna silver dengan kaca gelap terparkir di pinggir jalan. Si pengendara mobil duduk santai di belakang kemudi. Matanya mengamati sosok wanita berambut indigo yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya yang berambut pirang. Wanita yang diamatinya itu duduk di tepi jendela kaca restoran, ia bisa melihat gerak-gerik wanita itu dengan jelas.

 _Si nyonya Uchiha…_

Pria itu mengelus pistol di tangannya. Matanya masih sibuk mengamati wanita bermata lavender itu yang kini sedang berbicara dengan wanita berambut merah. Pria itu lalu menurunkan sedikit kaca jendelanya sehingga ujung pistol itu bisa keluar. Ia mengarahkannya tepat ke arah wanita itu.

Mudah sekali menghabisi nyawanya, cukup dengan menarik pelatuk di tangannya ini maka peluru akan langsung menembus kepala wanita itu.

Wanita itu harus mati!

Ia meletakkan jarinya di pelatuk pistol ini. Cukup satu kali tarikan maka peluru akan melesat tepat ke kepala wanita itu dan misinya ini akan berakhir.

Wanita itu masih belum menyadari bahaya yang mengintainya.

Pria itu menyeringai, membayangkan darah yang akan menetes dari luka kepala wanita itu dan suara teriakan yang penuh kepanikan dan ketakutan yang akan muncul.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat pemikiran lain muncul di benak pria itu.

Ia menurunkan pistolnya, niatnya untuk membunuh wanita itu harus ia tunda.

"Belum saatnya." Gumam pria itu. "Ini bukan saat yang tepat."

Ia kembali mengelus pistol di tangannya sambil bergumam. "Uchiha itu harus benar-benar mencintainya. Setelah perasaannya berubah menjadi sangat dalam aku akan datang kembali untuk menghabisi wanita itu. Ia harus merasakan seperti apa sakitnya kehilangan wanita yang sangat kau cintai."

"Aku ingin melihat Uchiha itu hancur. Ia harus menanggung semua dosa-dosa keluarganya _. I_ _ **a ditakdirkan untuk sendirian dan kesepian**_ **.** " Pria itu lalu terkekeh. "Aku tidak sabar melihat Uchiha itu kehilangan semua yang ia cintai **_untuk kedua kalinya_** **.** "

.

.

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku masuk!"

Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ranjang sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Mm. Aku _selalu_ sibuk." Kata Sasuke sambil masih mengetik.

Hinata duduk di ranjang Sasuke, tepat di samping pria itu. "Apa kau masih lama?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia lalu meng- _save_ dokumennya dan mematikan laptopnya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan laptopnya di meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke mau membagi waktu untuknya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya di bantal sambil mengerang. "Jangan bilang kau mempelajari sesuatu dari drama yang kau tonton hari ini dan ingin menceritakannya padaku."

Hinata terpana. "K-kau sudah tahu maksudku? Kau benar-benar hebat, Sasuke!"

"Bukan aku yang hebat, justru kau yang sangat mudah ditebak. Setiap hari kau pasti menceritakan tentang isi dari drama yang baru kau tonton."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apakah ia memang seperti itu?

"Tapi ini bagus sekali Sasuke! Kau harus mendengarnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. "Cepat katakan. Semakin cepat selesai akan semakin baik."

Hinata lalu meraih bantal yang ada di samping Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Tadi aku menonton drama yang bagus sekali. Disitu si wanita memberikan 99 surat cinta untuk si pria yang berisi perasaannya. Lalu itu membuatku berpikir, kita harus menciptakan kisah seperti itu."

Sasuke memijat keningnya. "Aku tidak mau menulis 99 surat. Dan aku juga tidak ingin membaca 99 surat yang kau tulis."

Hinata lalu berbaring di sisi Sasuke. "Bukan seperti itu! Aku memikirkan ide lain lagi, apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Ayolah~ tidakkah kau penasaran?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Hinata lalu kembali duduk. Di tangannya sudah ada buku catatan kecil yang entah darimana ia mendapatkan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga membawa buku saat masuk tadi. Aku tidak menyadarinya."

Hinata tertawa. "Ini adalah misiku."

"Misi?"

"Mm." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Misi untuk mengenal Sasuke Uchiha lebih dalam lagi. Dan inilah ide yang aku maksudkan tadi. Aku tidak akan menulis 99 surat cinta untukmu, tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajukan 999 pertanyaan untukmu. Dan kau wajib menjawab semuanya."

"…katakan jika kau sedang bercanda."

"Aku serius, Sasuke."

Sasuke lalu bangkit duduk. "Aku tidak mau menjawab 999 pertanyaan itu."

"Ta-tapi i-ini penting!"

"Dan kau sudah mengumpulkan 999 pertanyaan?"

Hinata membuka buku catatan itu. "Um… belum. A-aku baru mendapatkan 168 pertanyaan."

Alis Sasuke berkedut.

"Aku akan mulai pertanyaan pertama oke?"

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Cukup 5 pertanyaan saja."

"Eeehh? Ta-tapi itu masih kurang!"

"…5 pertanyaan sehari, Hinata."

"Baiklah… tapi kau harus menjawab semuanya oke?!"

"…"

"Oke?!"

"…ya." Kata Sasuke dengan pasrah.

Hinata tersenyum. Kini ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Pertanyaan pertama, apa hobimu?"

"Bekerja." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Ne Sasuke… bekerja bukan hobi."

"Kau bertanya dan aku menjawab. Inilah jawaban dariku."

"Lalu pertanyaan kedua, kegiatan apa yang suka kau lakukan saat waktu senggang?"

"Tidur."

"Ta-tapi waktu tidurmu sangat singkat!" Protes Hinata.

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah memiliki waktu senggang."

"…ah, itu masuk akal."

Hinata lalu berdehem-dehem, wajahnya kini berubah menjadi merah. "Pe-pertanyaan ketiga, um… ti-tipe wanita se-seperti apa y-yang kau sukai?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata.

"Um… a-apa j-j-jawabanmu?"

"Wanita berambut panjang." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu. Ia lalu memainkan helaian rambutnya sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya. Lalu Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Selain itu ia juga harus cantik, berkulit mulus, memiliki tubuh bagus, cerdas, berwawasan luas, berpendidikan tinggi, elegan, berwibawa, feminim, anggun, berpenampilan menarik, sopan, dermawan, murah hati, jujur, setia, ramah, dan berkepribadian baik."

"Ka-kau tidak mungkin menemukan seseorang seperti itu di dunia nyata! Kriteriamu terlalu tinggi!" Protes Hinata

"Kau bertanya tipe wanita apa yang kusukai, itu semua adalah tipeku."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan murung. Ia tidak sesempurna itu.

"Pa-pasti kau kecewa karena memiliki istri sepertiku." Gumam Hinata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kepahitan di hatinya.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku banyak kekurangan."

"Memang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Pasti kau merasa menyesal karena telah menikahiku."

"Tidak."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Eh?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal karena telah menikahimu."

Mata Hinata kini berkaca-kaca. Sasuke kini menyelipkan rambut Hinata di belakang telinganya.

"Kau memang banyak kekurangan, aku akui itu. Kau sangat lemah, pemalu, dan cerewet. Kau juga sangat aneh, lugu dan naif. Aku sama sekali tidak mampu memahami jalan pikiranmu. Kau juga menyebalkan selalu saja menggangguku dan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua."

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Mm. Semua kekuranganmu itulah yang menjadikanmu _Hinata._ Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu."

Sasuke lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata. "Kau juga sangat cengeng."

Hati Hinata terasa berbunga-bunga. Senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu…" Bisik Sasuke. "Pada awalnya aku memanfaatkan kecemburuanmu pada Sakura sebagai sebuah hiburan di tengah kehidupanku yang membosankan ini."

"Kau menyebalkan." Gerutu Hinata.

"Memang. Melihatmu yang berselisih dengan Sakura membuatku tertarik. Semakin besar rasa cemburumu maka aku bisa melihat sisi dirimu yang lain, Hinata yang agresif dan tidak ingin kalah. Itu sangat menarik, kau penuh dengan kontradiksi yang membuatku penasaran."

"Kau sangat jahat."

"Memang. Aku penasaran sampai dimana batas kesabaranmu dan sejauh apa usahamu untuk mempertahankanku. Kau terlihat ingin bersikukuh untuk mempertahankanku, namun terkadang kau juga terlihat pasrah dan seakan menerima jika hubungan kita berakhir."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin agar Sasuke melihat ekspresi di wajahnya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Hinata?"

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. "A-apa ma-maksudmu S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke menangkup pipi Hinata, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. "Mengapa kau selalu berbohong? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

.

.

 **Untuk chapter depan dan seterusnya akan dilanjutkan di wattpad**

 **kunjungi wattpad saya www wattpad user/ Hana_nako**


End file.
